Seeing Is Believing
by show.me.the.stars
Summary: The boy looked absolutely exhausted, his features looking even more sickly than usual, but it was the young man's bruised lips that instantly caught her attention. Hinata blushed, knowing where those lips had been moments before. SasuHina. - DISCONTINUED.
1. The Truth

**Seeing Is Believing  
**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : I'm an author, not an artist (though I'd like to think I can draw a wicked stick figure ::grins::) and so therefore I don't own NARUTO.**

**1. The Truth.**

Uzumaki Naruto.

Just mentioning the name would bring a deep blush to her face, instant sweaty palms, certain stuttering, some more deep blushing, a heart pounding into overdrive, fleeting thoughts...and a bit more stuttering and blushing.

Hyuuga Hinata had been totally smitten with one Uzumaki Naruto (the golden haired Adonis with eyes as blue as the sky itself and skin kissed by the sun goddess Amaterasu) since the Academy days, when he had oh so proudly stood before the entire class and declared that he would be Hokage one day...and if anyone wanted his job they'd have to kill him first.

Uzumaki Naruto was everything Hyuuga Hinata wanted to be...and yet couldn't...bold, energetic, proud, happy, loud...but most importantly...she wanted to be as brave and as confident as him. Uzumaki Naruto, in Hinata's eyes was perfect.

But Hyuuga Hinata knew he would never notice her.

Not_her_, Hyuuga Hinata, the girl who rarely spoke but when she did stuttered...the girl who had the long dark hair and the creepy white eyes...the girl who covered up to hide her almost goddess-like frame...not _her_, the "dark, weird girl who always blushes and looks away when I look at her"...he'd _never_ notice her.

At least not when Haruno Sakura was around.

Haruno Sakura. Short rose pink hair. Beryl green eyes. Lovely hourglass figure. Loud. Sexy. Confident. Strong. The apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, for heaven's sake!! Another person Hinata wished she could be more like...but knew she couldn't.

See, even before Uchiha Sasuke left, Naruto had been totally in love with the pink haired girl. However, the young kunoichi _hated_ Naruto, _she_ was taken with the handsome last Uchiha, Sasuke. Like every other girl who had attended the Academy. Well...every girl besides Hinata.

But yes, even Hinata had to admit that as a child Uchiha Sasuke was handsome.

He was taller than most boys at age twelve...Hinata remembered him being much taller than Naruto, (but then again, Naruto was one of the shortest of the Rookie 9, something he was ridiculed for back in the day, which subsequently stopped when he came back taller than everyone else from his two year trip with the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya.) and he was always seen in dark colours, whether they being navy blue or black. He had layered obsidian hair that fell into his sharp onyx eyes when not tied back with his hitai-ate that bore the symbol of Konoha, his pale skin that made Umino Iruka's skin look as black as night...not to mention his deep hard-toned Avenger's voice…who wouldn't fall for him?

But see, Hinata wasn't like most girls.

She knew Sasuke wasn't a happy person like Naruto. He was...once. But things change.

People change.

Hyuuga Hinata too, strove to be different. But not in the way she did...never in the way she did.

This, dear readers, is the story of how just one moment could change a person's life forever, and it all started with that one name.

Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. The Secret

**Seeing Is Believing.**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : As much as I would love to have Hatake Kakashi locked away from the world in my closet (hehe) and Uchiha Sasuke as my permanently shirtless/shortless pool boy (::drools::), I unfortunately don't own NARUTO or any of its characters...we can all do a Neji and cry about how cruel fate is together.**

**2. The Secret.**

Hyuuga Hinata had always felt the need to help others when they were in trouble. While others would find this an admirable trait, the Hyuuga Clan thought very differently. Showing kindness to someone was a sign of weakness to the Hyuuga Main House, and anyone who showed that kind of weakness shouldn't be in the clan, let alone be their future leader. That is why the Main House preferred Hyuuga Hanabi to be the Hyuuga heiress over Hinata, as Hanabi's tomboyish demeanour suited the clan much more than Hinata's passive personality.

The Branch House, however, in all honesty loved the young Hyuuga heiress. She was kind to all members of the Clan no matter what status, and while she wasn't as talented as her Branch House cousin, Neji, he and the rest of the Branch members respected Hinata, and hoped that she would do great things for the Hyuuga Family.

The Soke and Bunke members of the Hyuuga still fought regularly...the two branches still did not get along, not even when Neji forgave the Main House for what happened to his father. The relationship, however between the two branches was still strained.

The Hyuugas, even now, were an internally bleeding clan.

-+-

_"Hinata, you realise that with your chakra control you are able to become a medic?" The blond Hokage Tsunade leaned forward on her desk, her large bosom giggling slightly from the sudden movement._

_Hinata blushed under the legendary kunoichi's gaze, looking to the floor as Tsunade beamed. Sometimes, it was rather difficult to look at Tsunade, sometimes they were there and sometimes they weren't, like all "Shitashii" Hinata had ever seen. They liked to surprise people, and surprise they did. When they were there in the office, Hinata found it rather awkward...and sickening. When Hinata first met Tsunade, they were with her, and all colour left Hinata's face and she felt the undeniable urge to throw up. Her cousin Neji attempted to comfort his distraught cousin, for once actually trying to help her. She had her beloved Naruto-kun to thank for that. The power he had to change others...Uzumaki Naruto was a truly amazing being._

_"I-it would b-be a wonderful p-profession, Hokage-sama...but as a m-member of the H-Hyuuga Clan, I c-cannot be a m-medic."_

_'We're cursed.'  
_

_Tsunade growled. "...Another one of the Hyuuga's bullshit rules again, eh? Do you have any say at all in this, Hinata? Or do you still speak for your family and not yourself?"_

_Hinata frowned, and feeling very bold she raised her head to look at her Kage, white locking with amber as Tsunade looked at the kunoichi in surprise. _

_Hyuuga Hinata...was __**frowning.**_

_**THE APOCALYPSE WAS COMING!!**_

_"A-actually, Tsunade-sama, I happen to a-agree with my clan's rulings o-on this particular subject."_

_"...Nani...!?"_

_Hinata nodded, her thick fringe covering her eyes. "I-I don't w-wish to offend you, Tsunade-sama, but i-it is inappropriate for a Hyuuga t-to become a m-medic."_

_"How so?" Tsunade's voice was rising, and Hinata was growing more frightened/annoyed._

_Didn't Tsunade understand why Hyuugas aren't allowed to be medics? Wasn't it obvious!? Tsunade was supposed to be a __**MEDIC**__, for heaven's sake! She should have some idea of the Byakugan's capabilities!_

_"T-that is a c-clan secret, Hokage-sama...and t-though you a-are our Kage, nobody a-aside from those in the c-clan can know why w-we Hyuuga a-are never medics. Gomen nasai, b-but I respectfully d-decline y-your offer." Hinata bowed low. "I-I'll be on m-my way, now, Chichi-ue w-will wish to know what o-our meeting was a-about."_

_Tsunade frowned. "Well...alright. But if you change your mind..."_

_Hinata smiled softly, her gaze still on the ground. "I doubt that very much, Hokage-sama."_

_Tsunade blinked as Hyuuga Hinata left her office. A small frown marred her face just thinking about Hinata's refusal, but when Tsunade thought about it, she never had ever seen a Hyuuga Medic-nin. _

_'Hm...I wonder what that secret of theirs is...it had better be good enough to stop Hinata from becoming a medic, she'd be brilliant at it. Damn Hyuugas.'_

-+-

Hinata really couldn't believe her luck. After almost three years her beloved Naruto-kun had returned from his training expedition with the Sannin Jiraiya...and finally...after all this time she was allowed to go on a mission with him.

But this wasn't just any kind of mission. This was _the_ mission, the mission where Squad 7 would get its vagabond member back, the mission where Naruto and Sakura would finally bring Uchiha Sasuke back home.

But of course, Hyuuga Hinata really didn't expect to encounter a helpful Yakushi Kabuto...a helpful Kabuto who was really there to warn Naruto about what was coming. Something that really was quite frightening.


	3. The Snake

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama is GOD. Why? Because he owns NARUTO.**

**3. The Snake.**

Yakushi Kabuto.

When he and Hinata first met, it was at the start of Hinata's first Chuunin Exam. They didn't exchange words or anything...but even though their gaze locked for just a moment, spine chilling fear shot through her body...and while sometimes Shitashii would make her ill (it was never their fault of course), the sight of the _Po_that stood beside him was enough to make her physically sick. (Not that anyone had seen her be sick of course.)

Hinata had never seen a Po in her life until she met that man.

It was something that no child was meant to see...something that no person should see.

Her Byakugan, was said by outsiders to be a gift.

To the Hyuuga Ichizoku, while being a gift, the Byakugan was also a curse.

-+-

Under the orders of Hatake Kakashi, it was Hinata's job to scout the area as she, Naruto-kun, Yamato-taicho and the **huge** hound Bull searched for the ever-elusive Uchiha Sasuke.

They'd been travelling for a while now with no apparent luck, that was until Hinata noticed someone approaching them. Yamato too noticed the "guest", and without looking in the direction in which the person following them was coming from, he spoke softly.

"Naruto...Hinata... I assume you've both noticed."

Both teens nodded in agreement, and without warning Yamato launched shuriken at the intruder, the ninja stars lodging themselves into trees as the three shinobi swiftly turned around.

When Naruto's azure blue eyes locked with one who covered half his face with a dark cloak, his eyes widened considerably, as did Hinata's as she realised just who they were dealing with.

Brining a small hand to her mouth, Hinata's face was suddenly tinged with green as she resisted the urge to vomit.

It was him.

But what was he doing here?

Wasn't he supposed to be with Orochimaru? ...Or mourning his loss?

"Looks like I wasn't hiding well enough..." Yakushi Kabuto stated, crouching slightly with a light smirk apparent on his young features, noticing with amused eyes as Hinata looked ready to back away from him...either that or faint. Whichever came to her first.

The Po that stood to the side of Yakushi Kabuto sent Hinata a truly wicked grin, the pointed fangs it had dripped with a red substance Hinata recognised only as blood. The bleeding teeth were the only thing that Hinata could see of its face, seeing as a white hood covered most of it. The blood stained the pure white cloak it wore, its blackened, waxy skin giving off a rotting smell that only flogged Hinata's senses.

It was then that the Po appeared to recognise the Hyuuga heiress, and lifting its rotting hands up to the hood it wore, Hinata gaged as it revealed its face...its greatly disfigured face.

Sunken foggy eyes peered out from a clearly rotting face...chunks of blackened, rotting flesh peppered its cheeks, thick, black blood seeping out from the various wounds that covered its face. Yellowish teeth were barely hanging in its mouth, the same disgusting blood dripping from its rotting gums. Hinata instinctively took a step back, avoiding the vicious gaze of the Po, who seemed amused as it licked its deadened lips.

It was truly disgusting.

"Yakushi Kabuto, huh...Back in the village you're listed as a wanted criminal and there's orders to retrain you upon confirmation of target...to have you come to us...you've got quite the nerve..." Yamato-taicho stated coldly, his dark eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Well, I have a little something to talk to Naruto-kun about..."

_'He wants to talk to Naruto-kun! N-no, it'll kill him!' _Hinata screamed in her mind, somehow remaining silent. Instinctively she stepped closer to her blond crush, prepared to defend him with her life.

Uzumaki Naruto, being as brash as ever, shouted, "Is it true that Sasuke killed Orochimaru!?"

"Heh, nothing but Sasuke, same as always...but yes, it's true." Kabuto replied dryly, smiling. "But more importantly, I've brought a little present for you, Naruto-kun..." Reaching underneath his cloak, Kabuto withdrew a small notebook, holding it out for all to see.

"And just what is that?" Yamato asked warily, not liking how at ease Kabuto appeared to be despite his current situation.

"Information on Akatsuki that had previously been gathered by our organisation."

"Why did you bring that?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

"Why?" Kabuto smiled. "To give to you,"

"So are you planning on trying to make a deal with us or something?" said Yamato, his gaze still never leaving Kabuto's bespectacled face.

"Iie...I don't expect something like this to be much of a bargaining chip...especially dealing with Konoha..."

"Well then what? Unlike Orochimaru, it's not like Akatsuki's after you, right?"

"This is a mere present...a token of thanks for Naruto...Akatsuki **is** after Naruto after all." Kabuto lowered his head and Hinata shifted warily.

_'Something's not right about this...why is Kabuto being so...generous...? And why hasn't it attacked? Last time I saw that...that __**thing**__, it almost killed Neji-nii...!'_

A flashback of memories suddenly bombarded the Hyuuga... The beast's sudden appearance after the Chuunin Exams when Neji and Hinata were training together...Hinata's fruitless sobs as Neji screamed for Hinata to run away while he held off the rampaging sadistic monster...Neji's screams of terror and anguish for Hinata to get away as his spiritual energy was forcibly ripped from his body...and Hyuuga Hiashi's sudden appearance and burst of golden chakra that seemed to repel the beast away. All these memories hit Hinata in an instant, and the poor heiress was suddenly shaking, not that Naruto, Yamato or anyone else noticed the heiress' inner turmoil.

It seemed that Naruto too was wary about this 'token of thanks', of sorts.

"A token of thanks...?" He inquired, blinking.

Kabuto still hadn't raised his head, and when he spoke, his voice was hollow, cold. "After Orochimaru died...I found myself not knowing who I was, again..." He trailed off for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say.

"Without knowing parent or country, I was taken in by the enemy...since a young age I've moved about countries and villages as a spy... To me, things like countries, villages...they hold no firm reality in my mind. That was, of course, until I found myself under the wing of Orochimaru-sama... but that presence is gone again," Kabuto hurled the book to the grass, dirt rising into the air.

"What am I anyway...the pain of not having an identity...I'd think you should understand...Naruto-kun. Am I Uzumaki Naruto...or am I the Nine-Tails...I'm sure you asked yourself such in the past, the victim of the heartless gazes of people surrounding you."

Hinata looked at Naruto, biting her lip upon seeing the pain in Naruto's eyes. Yakushi Kabuto spoke the truth, and it truly broke Hinata's heart.

The Po, seeing Hinata's pain laughed, a truly evil sound.

Hinata squinted painfully, knowing that sound would stay with her forever.

Just like the Po would as well, its evil aura and chakra permanently etched in her mind. It was the Hyuuga fate, after all, to see such a horrible being.

Kabuto had now turned away as he spoke, however, his voice screamed determination and pride. "But you...you chose to believe in your own power, that you are Uzumaki Naruto...with great persistence you overcame the gazes directed at the Kyuubi, and that's why you came to know your own identity...gaining friends along with that realisation," the silver haired man suddenly lifted the hood off his cloak, the right side of his face exposed as he continued to speak.

"But I...I never attempted to surpass Orochimaru-sama, and merely clung to his great power." Kabuto removed his glasses, a wicked smile forming on his face. "But now I truly understand how you felt...you made me become aware. I decided I too wish to be like you, Naruto-kun...and for that reason..."

Hinata let out a strangled gasp as the deformed Yakushi Kabuto finally turned to face the three shinobi...his left eye now that of the deceased Orochimaru, the skin around it scarred terribly...if Hinata thought he was evil before, he was ten-times that now. The Po cackled in amusement at the Konoha-nin's reactions, and it smirked, thick black liquid splattering against the grass as it laughed. The bile actually rose up into Hinata's mouth this time as the overwhelming smell of death hit her, and shuddering, she managed to swallow the searing acid back down.

"With Orochimaru-sama now integrated into this body, I plan on finding a new me, one stronger than Orochimaru-sama himself." Kabuto laughed, his voice cackling in the silent forest clearing.

Naruto and Yamato watched Kabuto with horror as he continued to speak, his voice light.

"Finding a new me...that's a lesson you taught me...and also reason for the thanks...Naruto-kun. Orochimaru-sama is the symbol of rebirth...and as a goal, a greatness meant to be exceed by me, he'll continue to live inside me." Kabuto smiled.

-+-

A/N : Sorry guys, but I had an epiphany and I knew that if I had to have it in this story, which I did, then I would have to alter the entire third chapter. Things will make sense about this chapter later, sorry for such a large alteration!

But don't worry, chapter 5 will be out within the week!

Gomen nasai, everyone::bows::


	4. The Abduction

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Haha, me thinks it's funny that you thinks I own NARUTO.**

**4. The Abduction.**

Even now, years after it happened, Hinata's heart was not the best.

The hit she received to it by her older cousin Neji during the second portion of the Chuunin Exams nearly ended her shinobi career.

While training had helped her heart become stronger...if it was stressed at all, Hinata would get into a bit of trouble, but nothing she couldn't fix herself. All she would do was massage her heart with her chakra, being as gentle as possible, giving frequent chakra jolts to it as soon as she felt even the slightest bit off. She was able to jolt herself back without anyone noticing...in a way she constantly gave herself CPR while on missions where she over-exerted herself.

She never really had much of a problem...that was until someone used her well hidden weakness to their advantage.

-+-

"You integrated him?" Naruto questioned softly, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why the surprise...you see, I merely took apart of Orochimaru-sama's remains after Sasuke killed him..." Kabuto lifted the sleeve of his cloak, revealing a scaly arm. "And transplanted into this body of mine, that's all."

Naruto let out a small gasp, and Hinata frowned slightly. "That said, it's truly an amazing life force! I may of integrated it, but its now trying to take over my body!"

"You're crazy..." Yamato's voice was soft.

'_What's that? Byakugan!_' Hinata quickly activated her kekkei genkai, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw just how much of Kabuto's body Orochimaru had attempted to take over. '_It's already taken over nearly a third of his body!_'

"Part of me is doing everything it can to resist being taken over!" Kabuto stated cheerfully as Hinata deactivated her Doujutsu, the large veins around her eyes disappearing, as did the fierce expression Hinata received whilst utilising them. "I can truly sense that part that strives to surpass Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto was silent for a moment, before he let out a quiet chuckle. Both Hinata and Yamato stared at Naruto in surprise as he suddenly shot toward Kabuto, fists drawn as he shouted, "**THEN KEEP STRIVING, BY ALL MEANS! AFTER WE SHUT YOU AWAY IN KONOHA'S PRISON!**"

Kabuto managed to parry the attack, only to gasp in surprise as roots appeared from Yamato's palms and wrapped themselves around his torso. "Alright! We got him!!" Naruto shouted in triumph, but Hinata knew that it was too easy, and her suspicions were confirmed when Kabuto freed himself from the roots.

"Behind you!" Hinata screamed, only to gasp as Kabuto appeared behind her in a flash, a chakra scalpel to her throat.

"Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto, freezing in horror.

Yamato's expression turned grim as Kabuto let out a light laugh. "Ahhh, I remember you...you're the Hyuuga Clan heiress...you've aged quite nicely..." He mused, running a delicate finger down her cheek, a small smile appearing on his once handsome but now distorted face.

The heiress shuddered in disgust, goosebumps rising up her flesh as Kabuto's scalpel suddenly drew blood.

"Hm...Hinata-chan, how's that heart of yours...? Last time I saw you I gave you a jolt start, do you need me to do it again?" Kabuto suddenly whispered in her ear, bringing that same hand that had touched her so inappropriately earlier to press it softly against her chest, feeling her heartbeat...but not before he quickly groped her breast.

Hinata's face blushed a million shades of red and let out a quiet gasp of surprise at the _very_ inappropriate and quite painful groping of her by the traitor, and both Naruto and Yamato stared as the heiress' eyes drooped suddenly, her eyes misting over.

A gasp of pain graced her lips as her heart suddenly began to race faster than normal...too fast. Her chest began to ache as if she'd run all the way to Suna and back and her body was searing.

"_HINATA-CHAN!_" screamed Naruto, knowing not to move to save his teammate, otherwise it truly would finish her off...something the legendary Kyuubi's host didn't want to happen at all.

Maturity had taught him a thing or two.

"W-what are you d-doing to me!?" Hinata gasped out, suddenly freezing as something began to collect in her throat, her mouth filling with something that had a strong metallic taste, something she had happen every now and then.

Coughing roughly, Hinata's eyes were blurred with tears by the fourth cough, blood practically dripping from her hands. She almost collapsed from the pain, but she didn't move, knowing that if she did her head would be rolling unaccompanied across the crimson stained forest floor.

Kabuto laughed, amused as Naruto moved to rush toward Hinata, only to have Yamato hurl him back, berating him for being so stupid as to attack the enemy front and centre like that. He was a ninja, not some drunken civilian.

"Well, Hinata-chan...it seems even the simplest of my ministrations can affect you. Your heart clearly is very damaged from that Juuken to your heart years ago, I'm surprised you even recovered enough to be a shinobi due to your injuries! ...How do you manage to pass the physical?"

Hinata frowned. Yakushi Kabuto had no right to inquire such a thing about her health...what was he, her doctor?

"I-I don't n-need to tell you!" she managed to choke out, blood dribbling down her chin.

"Now, now, Hinata-chan...you do realise who you are talking to, don't you? Just one touch and I can end your life, whether it be by decapitation or cardiac arrest."

"Bastard, let Hinata-chan go!!" Naruto yelled, his voice sounding desperate.

Kabuto laughed. "I feel no reason to, Naruto-kun. Hinata here is my real bargaining chip...I'll let her go, once I get free myself. Anyway, I seem to be having a little problem with controlling Orochimaru's power...I'll return to fight you, Naruto-kun. But you'll be my second target...first I'll exact revenge on Orochimaru-sama's murderer, Sasuke-kun. Until we meet again, Naruto-kun."

Hinata let out a shriek of shock as both she and Kabuto disappeared into a puff of smoke, Naruto's screams echoing in her ears as she and the S-Class medical ninja streaked through time and space.

-+-

**A/N:** Yew, for **OVER** a 1000 hits for _Seeing Is Believing_, yosh, baby!!

Haha, special thanks go to **gersquin065** (_told you I'd update::winks::_),**Bandelero-Casanova **(_**HA**__, you'd __**BETTER**__ hide from me, bitch! Kaka-sensei is __**MINE**__:P_), **sshhhhhhhhh** (_the chapter length is up to your standards I hope?_) and the wonderful **nellie330** (_this disclaimer's not one of my better ones...sorry for my lack of creativity. ::cries::_) and to all you guys who have read / watched / favourited _Seeing Is Believing_! **You guys are the SHIZZ!**

**Preview for Chapter 5 - The Meeting :**

_Uchiha Sasuke raised a dark head and looked up at the worried looking silver haired man, before directing his gaze to the sight of Hyuuga Hinata hunched over on the grass. His bleeding Sharingan eyes widened slightly in surprise._

_"Hyuuga...?"_


	5. The Meeting

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Twisties®. They're deliciously scrumptious morsels, aren't they? Guess what guys? Like NARUTO, I don't own these. Shame, isn't it?**

**5. The Meeting.**

Even before the annihilation of the Uchiha Ichizoku, the Hyuuga were considered the most powerful clan in Konoha. To the Hyuuga, the Uchiha Massacre was a sad day...as after all, the two heirs of the clan were arranged to be married as soon as Hinata was of age, to strengthen the bonds between the two families...and to secretly bring the Uchiha Family back under the Hyuugas' wraps. Hiashi was smart that way.

Hinata had met Uchiha Itachi many times before the Massacre so the future husband and wife (which the two would be as soon as Hinata turned sixteen, making Itachi twenty-one) could get to know each other.

Surprisingly enough to both Fugaku of the Uchihas and Hiashi of the Hyuugas, both Hinata and Itachi got along quite well, despite the five year age gap. Itachi was a very important person to Hinata...and even at age six when she didn't understand what the heck was going on, she knew she wouldn't mind being an Uchiha one day and being the wife of the Uchiha's prodigy shinobi, Itachi and even someday having his children.

The future marriage and the sheer importantness of it was stressed upon the Hyuuga heiress every day of her young life and she was told by her father that if she somehow ruined this opportunity with the Uchihas...it would be her fate to have the Caged Bird Seal planted upon her forehead and she would be sent to the Branch House for the remainder of her life...something that frightened Hinata immensely, even if she did have her wonderful older cousin Neji-nii (whose long, silky brown hair Hinata loved to play with) to protect her.

Even at age six the Hyuuga Clan influenced Hinata's every move.

Though being engaged to his older brother, Hinata rarely met with Sasuke, only ever passing by as she and Hiashi went to visit Uchiha Fugaku and Itachi, but seeing the small raven haired boy who was smothered with his mother Mikoto's love, Hinata couldn't help but resent the younger Uchiha brother...that boy had everything Hinata had ever wanted.

But the resentment toward Sasuke instantly died when she heard news about the Uchiha Massacre...Hinata's world crashed to the ground...the one person who she thought would always be there for her after her mother's death had left her too...and Hinata was all alone...all alone in a dark, dark world that was hidden behind the Hyuuga's golden Sun.

Hinata cried for days after she heard the terrible news...she didn't believe that Itachi was capable of annihilating the entire Uchiha Clan...didn't think he could EVER do such a thing to his clan, his family...not without reason. Itachi never killed without a reason...Hinata knew the boy far too well...it just wasn't him.

Hyuuga Hinata grew even more insecure after that day. 

-+-

The grip Kabuto had on Hinata wasn't strong enough, as somehow she got loose and with a pained gasp she collapsed to the grass, her eyes once again blurred with tears as she hacked up blood.

"Oi! You!" an unfamiliar voice hollered, and turning her head sharply, she stilled as she felt something sharp press against her throat, and looking up, her eyes widened at the **HUGE** sword pressed against her neck.

The young silver haired boy who looked about the same age as her cousin Neji who held the sword looked mildly amused as he took in Hinata's bloody face, a light smirk marring his face as he gently touched a lock of her long indigo hair. Hinata paled at the touch, by just looking at him, he had the appearance of a ninja, and when he smiled, it revealed spiky teeth, very much like a shark's. He had two Shitashii standing behind him, one a man and another a young boy who looked very much like a girl.

The man had spiky black hair and equally as dark black eyes. His skin was tanned, and he strangely enough had no apparent eyebrows. He covered his mouth and nose with wispy white bandages and by looking at him Hinata could tell that he was a ninja once...oh, and by the garb he wore, which only Shitashii who were once ninja tended to wear.

He still wore white like all Shitashii and Po alike did, (though Shitashii tended to wear whatever they liked while Po were restricted to the black formal kimonos underneath a white cloak that generally covered their faces) and so he wore white pinstripe pants and white armwarmers. Across his chest was a white belt like thing, with a shining silver plate in the middle, revealing this ninja's home village, Kirigakure. The man's chest and back were dripping with gaping wounds, the light trickles of blood staining his clean clothes crimson. He looked like he had died a slow, painful death, but he didn't seem all that bitter about it, perhaps he had died honourably, Hinata wasn't too sure.

Now the other person definitely looked like a girl at first glance, but if you took another closer look you could see she was in fact a he. He wore his long silky black hair down, framing his rather feminine face quite nicely. He looked about Hinata's age, fifteen, (which was very sad) and he was dressed in a short white kimono that had a cute silver floral pattern, and the smile present on his face was beautiful enough to light any room. He had a gaping wound in his chest, which could be seen as the kimono he wore had a plunging neckline, revealing scarred flesh. It appeared as if he'd been punched right through his torso, and the heavy flow of blood dripped on the grassy floor unseen to anybody else but Hinata.,

Only certain people were gifted with the presence of Shitashii protectors...and only certain people were cursed with the presence of Pos. It was rather uncommon to see a Shitashii as it was extremely unlikely for a Hyuuga to encounter a Po...but sadly for Hinata she had encountered both...not that Hinata didn't mind meeting the odd Shitashii...she'd even met the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and his stunningly beautiful wife Uzumaki Kushina once during one of the memorial services on Naruto-kun's birthday...and that day discovered Naruto's true heritage...which had shocked her immensely to say the least.

"What happened to you?" the boy asked her, tilting his head, his dark eyes locking with Hinata's as she swallowed.

_"She's from Konoha, Zabuza-sama."_ stated the younger Shitashii, smiling. _"Maybe she knows Naruto-kun..."_

Hinata blinked upon hearing the Shitashii's words, not truly believing what the boy had said. _He knew Naruto?_

"I-I'm fine...p-please, I-I must be o-on my way..." Hinata moved to stand, only her knees buckled beneath her.

The silver haired boy laughed lightly. "Well, kunoichi, you're just too exhausted to move. I think you should stay put, for a bit."

Hinata frowned, trying to stand again. "G-gomen, b-but I have to g-go-"

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, kunoichi."

The young man smirked, before both he and Hinata gasped in shock as blinding light entered their vision, making it much worse for poor Hinata, whose enhanced eyes were temporarily blinded. The Hyuuga heiress gasped in pain as sound and light finally met, the ground shaking violently and the sound of a **MASSIVE** explosion echoing in the two's ears. Hinata's heart began to beat too quickly again, and the poor girl gasped in pain, hunching over.

"That place...!" the silver haired man exclaimed suddenly digging through his cloak, ignoring the gasps of Hinata as she tried to control her heartbeat, "That area is our meeting place...what if...! ...It really happened!"

The young man suddenly produced a scroll with what appeared to be a snake on it, and unravelling it quickly, he grabbed a small bottle, uncorked it and poured the thick crimson liquid into the centre, before slamming his palm onto the parchment, seals spreading across the pebble floor.

The young man grabbed Hinata around the waist and pulled her backward as a huge puff of smoke engulfed the clearing, Hinata's eyes widening as a **MONSTROUS** snake appeared through the ever familiar ninja smoke.

Even the young man appeared surprised as he walked toward the dying snake, his grip around Hinata's waist tight as he spoke softly to himself.

"Th..This is Orochimaru's summon. ..Manda..." The man trailed off for a moment, deep in thought. "Even Orochimaru had a hard time with this guy, yet how did he..."

Both he and Hinata looked up into the snake's glassy eyes, Hinata's widening in shock while the young man's narrowed. "Oh, Genjutsu."

"Sharingan...! S-Sasuke-san...? Or Itachi?" Hinata asked, not realising she spoke aloud.

The young man glanced at Hinata, his eyes narrowing. "How do you know-"

A small gasp of pain entered the hearing of both teenagers, and turning sharply, Hinata's eyes widened in horror at the sight of a gravely injured Uchiha Sasuke leaning a hand against the snake's nose. He was covered in scratches, sweat and blood, and Hinata didn't even take the time to notice the young man was shirtless, she was more focused on the worry of all of Sasuke's Shitashii, all crowding around Sasuke, the older Uchiha speaking in hushed tones while the younger ones vocally screamed their fear for their last Uchiha.

Hinata had never seen so many Shitashii in one place before...it was as if the entire Uchiha Clan was crowded around the young man to see if he was alright...something she had never seen while Sasuke had lived in Konoha. Normally with Sasuke was Mikoto, or his Auntie or Uncle...but there were so many...it was amazing...

The silver haired boy, not seeing Hinata's stunned expression shot toward the youngest Uchiha, his voice raised slightly, the explosion still ringing in his ears.

"What! You're all torn up. Who'd you fight?"

Uchiha Sasuke raised a dark head and looked up at the worried looking silver haired man, before directing his gaze to the sight of Hyuuga Hinata hunched over on the grass. His bleeding Sharingan eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Hyuuga...?"

-+-

**A/N** : Haha, what do ya think of meh cliffie? Does it look familiar...? .

Anywho, thanks to all those who read and favourite this story, but special thanks go to **Kawaii Kabu**,** Hwang . Jini .**,**puertorrican-babe**,**gersquin065** and**NaruHinaLuver** for reviewing chapter 4! Love you guys::grins::

**Preview for Chapter 6 : The Kubikiri Houcho**

"L-let's go!" Hinata shouted, streaking toward the silver haired boy whom the Shitashii called '_Suigetsu_', only to gasp as she was pinned into submission by two rather large snakes wrapping themselves around her ankles.

"Give Suigetsu back his sword, Hyuuga, or these snakes will bite."

Hinata turned to Sasuke, her eyes narrowed. "W-what's the w-worse thing your snakes c-can do? K-Kill me?"


	6. The Kubikiri Houcho

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Me owning NARUTO is me thinking that one day chocolate is the most disgusting food in the world. Not gonna happen.**

**6. The Kubikiri Houcho.**

The Byakugan was the kekkei genkai of the Hyuuga Ichizoku. The doujutsu had many abilities, some of which were:-

1. A field of almost 360 degree vision (the only known blind spot being a tiny area behind the first thoracic vertebrae).

2. Given the almost 360 degree field of vision, the Byakugan also had the ability to see anything around them within a 50 metre radius (though Hyuuga Neji had managed to increase that ability to a radius of over 800 metres, and Hinata herself had increased a little over 700 metres).

3. The ability to see through basically any matter over extremely long distances.

4. The ability to focus on a single object at any point within their range of vision.

The Byakugan's two most important abilities, however, were the ability to see the inner chakra coil system, which was the key aspect of using the Juuken Taijutsu style, and the ability to see ghosts.

-+-

Hinata blinked in surprise as Uchiha Sasuke turned his bleeding Sharingan orbs upon her, sending chills down her spine.

"S-Sasuke-san..." Hinata acknowledged in greeting, bowing her head slightly, but inhaling sharply as her heart clenched painfully.

"You know each other...?" the silver haired boy asked, looking between the two teenagers with wide eyes.

_"If she knows Sasuke-kun, Zabuza-sama, then she must know Naruto-kun! Maybe she's one of his precious people...I would hope so...she's very cute...!"_ the kimono clad Shitashii exclaimed, clasping both hands together in delight and making Hinata blush a dark shade of red, something the two dead Kiri-nin instantly spotted, making them both snicker at the clearly embarrassed girl.

_"Quiet, Haku."_ demanded the older man after a moment, before he looked at Hinata. _"You can see us, can't you?"_

Hinata's eyes widened slightly, before she gave the man, Zabuza, a curt nod and shakingly rose to her feet.

Pressing a hand to her chest, Hinata quickly jolted herself with chakra, sending her heart into a pleasurable spasm, before it began to hurt again. Damn, she would have to see Tsunade to give it a proper boost again. With her heart as it as at that moment...she had about five minutes of proficiency...at best.

"I-It's good to see you again, S-Sasuke-san, but y-you will have to come with me."

The silver haired boy frowned. "What!? You were down and out a second ago, like you'll stand a chance against either of us!"

Hinata turned to the young man, frowning. "D-don't t-take me lightly." Without skipping a beat she slid into her Juuken fighting stance, making the silver haired boy frown, lifting his sword.

"...Hyuuga, if you're here, does that mean Naruto is on his way?" Sasuke's voice was soft, and turning to face the Uchiha, Hinata swallowed, seeing all the Shitashii still crowded around him, staring at her with wide coal eyes.

All of the Uchihas who crowded Sasuke had quite possibly bled to death...their white outfits were stained with blood, and the flesh that wasn't covered was sliced to ribbons. Hinata forced the tears in her eyes back as her gaze locked with the woman who would've been her mother-in-law, Uchiha Mikoto.

Mikoto appeared to have had a brutal death, her trailing white kimono was entirely crimson with her blood. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the crystalline tear run down the beautiful woman's cheek, she was mesmerised by how motherly the woman seemed. Mikoto suddenly smiled at Hinata, bowing slightly.

_"Hinata-chan. My, oh my, how beautiful you have grown...if only things had been different..." _Mikoto's musical voice entranced Hinata, and hearing the woman's words, the Hyuuga heiress blushed.

It was then that the other Uchihas recognised Hinata for who she was, and they all suddenly livened up, shouting things to each other.

_"A Hyuuga! Maybe she can talk to Sasuke-kun for us!"_

_"But why would she do that? She's a Hyuuga, they do nothing for those outside their clan!"_

_"But that girl is Hinata-sama, the heiress! Remember, she was different!"_

_"Different or not, she's a Hyuuga. She wont help."_

Hearing the Shitashiis squabbles and the sudden mention of Naruto's name was enough to make Hinata blush. Again. "Hai...T-Team Kakashi is o-on their way, as i-is my own. W-we are t-to bring you b-back to Konoha."

The silver haired boy laughed. "_You_ bring _Sasuke_ back to Konoha! Ha! Like that'll ever happen!"

Hinata glared, instantly activating her Byakugan, the world turning black and white before she shot toward the insolent silver haired bastard, her hands raised in offence.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

As soon as her palm connected with the silver haired man, however, he exploded into water, making Hinata's Byakugan eyes widen, before she flipped backward, taking the sword with her.

"Bitch! Give me back my sword!"

Hinata frowned, standing once again in a fighting stance, this time holding the rather heavy sword in her hands. Hinata hadn't had much experience in swordplay, as she was generally suited to Taijutsu, though her friend Tenten had given her a few pointers.

_'It's not like Tenten can help me now! Naruto-kun...!'_

"I'll do no such thing! Call me weak and you'll suffer the consequences!" Hinata shouted, sounding much bolder than she ever had been before. She didn't even stutter once!

_"Hm, you're not holding my sword correctly, kid,"_ the silver haired boy's older Shitashii stated, watching as Hinata turned her fierce gaze upon him. _"I'll help you, if you like, only because you seem to know Uzumaki Naruto and someone needs to take Suigetsu down a few pegs."_

Hinata nodded, and without another word the Shitashii appeared beside the Hyuuga heiress with a swirl of spiritual mist, placing cold hands over hers as he adjusted the grip on the sword and gently adjusted her stance, Hinata inhaling sharply as it felt like a bucket of ice had been dropped on her head.

_"The Kubikiri Houcho is a rather heavy sword, and by looking at you, girl, it appears you're not used to using such a tool. When using it, slash sideways, it's much easier."_

Suigetsu's eyes widened as Hinata suddenly stood in a stance he hadn't seen in many years, holding the sword in a way that only the Demon of the Mist Momochi Zabuza had held it before he had died many years ago. Sasuke too recognised the stance, and suppressed a shudder. Now was certainly not a time for him to feel nostalgic...

"Let's go!" Hinata shouted, streaking toward the silver haired boy whom the Shitashii called '_Suigetsu_', only to gasp as she was pinned into submission by a huge snake that wrapped itself up Hinata's waist, its glittering fangs that were dripping with an acidic poison only inches from her neck. Hinata could no longer move.

"Give Suigetsu back his sword, Hyuuga, or the snake will bite."

Hinata's eyes were wide in fear, Sasuke's bleeding Sharingan eyes almost as cold as her father's when he gave her that disapproving look of his. The killing intent exuding off the Uchiha was incredible...Hinata hadn't felt anything like it in a long time. She couldn't help but shake.

Suigetsu's grey eyes were also wide in fear and he too was shaking, and turning to Sasuke, he laughed weakly. "N-Now, now, Sasuke, calm down your killing intent, ne? It's higher than it was last time!"

Hinata slowly turned her head to Sasuke, ignoring the hissing of the snake as she did so. "W-what's the w-worst thing your snake c-can do? K-Kill me?"

Hinata was still shaking as Suigetsu turned to her, smirking. "I think you'd better do what he says, girl. Hand over my sword."

Hinata glared at Suigetsu, before squeaking in pain as the snake wrapped around her waist suddenly tightened its grip, attempting to break her ribs.

"Found you!" A high pitched, girly voice shouted, and looking over, Hinata saw a girl with unruly red hair and mirrored eyes and an incredibly tall boy with orange hair and eyes approaching, but as soon as they saw a pinned Hinata, holding Suigetsu's sword, who was slowly repairing his body, they stopped and stared. "Who the Hell are you?"

-+-

**A/N :** 'Ello, ello my lovelies, here is chapter 6! I don't really like how this one turned out...but eh, it happens sometimes.

As usual I'd like to thank everyone who has read/favourited/reviewed so far, but special thanks go once again to **heavenleehime** (thanks for reviewing EVERY chapter you missed, you're so awesome!!),**Kawaii Kabu** (hope you liked this one!), **sshhhhhhhhh** (gomen, but Hina's stutter will be fully extinguished soon, I promise!) and **Hwang . Jini .** (hope this chapter was better than my last one!) who reviewed chapter five! Much love to you guys!!

**Preview for chapter 7 : The Accusations**

**"WHAT!? PEOPLE IN KONOHA THINK SASUKE-KUN'S GAY!?"** screamed the redhead in horror, staring at Hinata with wide crimson eyes.

Hinata nodded lightly. "Well, most people a-assume the worst of N-Naruto-kun...even though its n-not true. I hate to be r-rude, but how Sasuke-san u-used to act when he w-was in Konoha implied he w-was gay...people can only assume."


	7. The Accusations

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : If I owned NARUTO I would be a thirty-something year old Japanese man, not a sixteen year old Australian girl. I don't own NARUTO.**

**7. The Accusations.**

Uchiha Sasuke was many things to Hinata.

First off he was a traitor to Konoha. Even now, almost three years later Hinata still couldn't believe her ears that the youngest Uchiha had left to train with the sadistic scientist/sannin/snake tamer/pedophile Orochimaru...or that he was stronger at Genjutsu than her old sensei Kurenai.

Secondly he was her beloved Naruto-kun's best friend.

Thirdly he was another person for her to admire, he practically oozed quiet confidence.

Fourthly, he was a "Genius" ninja...another Uchiha who had stunned the ninja world with his abilities at such a young age.

And fifthly did I mention he was a traitor to all of Konoha and its inhabitants?

-+-

Hinata frowned at the newcomers, ignoring the tight grip the snakes had around her ankles.

"She's one of the people following us, Sasuke-kun! How'd she get here and why is Kabuto's chakra all over her heart?" The red haired girl snapped, adjusting the black glasses she wore and fixing Hinata with a glare.

Hinata's eyes widened. '_How did she...?_'

"Kabuto?" Sasuke questioned, turning to the thoughtful looking Hyuuga heiress, who pressed a hand to her chest, a light frown forming on her face.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun, Kabuto. But there is also some of Orochimaru's chakra mixed in with it...but that's impossible! You killed him, right!?"

Sasuke's mirrorwheel eyes narrowed slightly. He had no idea how Orochimaru's chakra could be used if he was dead...

"Hyuuga, explain."

Hinata turned to Sasuke, frowning. "A-and why should I d-do that?"

It was then that Hinata's heart gave out on her, her five good minutes up as she gasped sharply in pain. Sasuke and the others watched in silence as Hinata dropped the sword, covering her mouth with both hands as she once again began to hack up blood.

"Hey, girl, what's wrong!?" the silver haired boy, Suigetsu yelled, his eyes widening in surprise as thick crimson liquid seeped through Hinata's hands.

Suddenly, the orange haired man began to get marks all over his body and with a scream he grabbed Hinata by the throat, lifting her high into the air.

"Kill...I'll kill you!"

Hinata choked in pain, more blood escaping her lips as she hacked it onto the orange haired boy's face. "L-let me g-go!" Slamming her palms into the orange haired man's neck, his instantly dropped her, several of his chakra points blocked and his eyes wide with shock as the girl suddenly began to spin herself around in quiet desperation, shouting, "Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

A huge shield of chakra appeared around the Hyuuga heiress, and extending itself outward, the orange boy gasped in shock as he flew backwards, slamming into the corpse of the giant snake.

Breathing heavily, Hinata sank to her knees, clutching her chest. "N-no chakra left... n-no, I c-can't die here...!" Hinata's world suddenly darkened, and she muttered the first thing that came to mind. "Gomen ne, Naruto-kun..."

-+-

"You can't be serious, Sasuke-kun! What good am I if she's travelling with us!?" shouted the redhead from earlier, waking the young Hyuuga princess up.

Hinata kept her eyes closed, but continued to listen in on the conversation. It appeared as if she was lying on a futon...it was rather comfy...wait, futon?

"It's not like you were much help before this Hyuuga girl came along anyway Karin."

"Argh, take that back Suigetsu you bastard!"

"Urasai." Sasuke's voice was cold. "She's awake."

"Eh?"

Hinata frowned as she once again felt a sharp object pinned against her pale neck. What was it with her and kunai/chakra scalpels?

"Hyuuga. You're hopeless at faking." Sasuke's cold voice resonated in the room, making Hinata involuntarily shudder, the young man's disapproving tone sounding very much like one Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father and the head of the Hyuuga Clan.

After Hinata's "fight" with Neji in the Chuunin Exams (it was more like Neji was training and Hinata was his wooden log to practice with), Hiashi had attempted to treat his eldest daughter with a little more respect...and he had...but sometimes, even now Hinata would see Hiashi give her a disapproving stare...and while he attempted to congratulate Hinata for her various achievements, at times the smile he wore looked a little forced.

Instantly awake, Hinata sat up, bit back the slight wince that escaped her lips as the kunai to her throat nicked her, enough to make her bleed, and a slight coldness touched her chest. She looked down on herself and was surprised that instead of her clothes, she was wearing a white yukata that was very close to gaping open on the middle. Hastily, she clutched it closed.

Normally, she would've been far more embarrassed about her current state, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Hinata's white orbs locked with the Uchiha's coal ones that were across the room from her. Gaining courage and biting back the embarrassment that the Uchiha had quite possibly seen her naked, she stated, "And the same can be said of you, Uchiha, though your fakeness runs in your loyalty to Konoha and any other living person." Hinata's voice was harsh, and it lacked her usual stutter. Hinata noticed that Sasuke seemed rather annoyed by her comment, but said nothing more to tick him off.

"How dare you speak to Sasuke-kun like that, bitch!?" The redhead screamed, once again jabbing her kunai into Hinata's flesh, cutting her collarbone this time.

Hinata looked plainly at the redhead, frowning. "I'd appreciate it i-if you stopped stabbing me. Seeing as y-you have captured me and not k-killed me as I would've assumed y-you would, k-knowing the members o-of your party...I don't t-think you want me d-dead from blood loss."

Hinata knew she shouldn't be so cocky with her captors...but she knew she was safe from them...at least for the time being. And though she was at risk of death by these strangers...well, almost strangers if you included Uchiha Sasuke, she had never felt more alive. She felt more bold. Sasuke wasn't the only one who changed over the three years, Hinata had too.

Turning back to Sasuke, Hinata frowned again. "L-let's cut to the chase, Sasuke-san. What do you want with me? You obviously h-have kept me alive for a r-reason, w-what is it? Itachi?"

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke's expression turned from expressionless to pure, unadulterated hatred, his eyes bleeding Sharingan and his fists clenched. The heiress smiled softly, tilting her head as she watched Sasuke.

"I take it by your e-expression that's a yes." The young woman suddenly giggled, and the four shinobi who could easily kill her all stared. "I-I haven't seen you look like that since y-you kissed N-Naruto-kun back at t-the Academy all those years ago, Sasuke-san!"

Hinata noticed the killing intent coming off Sasuke in waves and she smiled widely. "W-what? I'm only speaking the truth."

The silver haired man looked from the silently fuming Uchiha Sasuke to a snickering Hyuuga Hinata before laughing loudly. "Yo Sasuke, who's this 'Naruto' guy!? Was he your first?"

Hinata looked from the expectant Suigetsu to the murderous Sasuke and blushed, not realising the sudden trouble she'd gotten herself into.

_"Hyuuga-san,"_ the silver haired man's youngest Shitashii suddenly appeared before her, his light brown eyes creased into a smile as he brushed an unruly lock of his hair back. _"So Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun have kissed, ne?"_

Hinata blushed, nodding. "I-It was a long time ago, n-now. But e-even now, many people b-believe the o-only reason Naruto-kun wants Uchiha-san b-back is so t-that they c-can continue their relationship."

"What!?! People in Konoha think Sasuke-kun's gay!?" screamed the redhead in horror, staring at Hinata with wide crimson eyes.

Hinata nodded lightly. "W-well, most people a-assume the worst of N-Naruto-kun...even though its n-not true. I hate to be r-rude, but the way Sasuke-san u-used to act when he w-was in Konoha implied he w-was gay...people can o-only assume."

"People have been assuming wrong."

Hinata turned to Sasuke, smiling at the pissed off expression on his handsome face. "Very true, Sasuke-san. I-It is very obvious t-that Naruto-kun is quite taken w-with Sakura-san..." The Hyuuga trailed off suddenly, a brokenly sad smile on her face. "He'd d-do anything for her."

Hinata noticed the cold gaze of Uchiha Sasuke on her face, before she sighed softly. "Anyway...what d-do you want with m-me, Sasuke-san?"

-+-

**A/N:** Okay, so I didn't get many reviews last time compared to my previous chapters. I can deal with that. I don't mean to sound all whiny, but every author on here loves a review, and I'm no exception. _Reviews are love, guys!_

So yes, that was chapter 7, a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you guys liked it!

**Preview for chapter 8 : The Offer**

Sasuke suddenly smirked. "Yaru, Hyuuga."

Hinata blinked slowly, her Byakugan instantly switched off. "Y-yaru, S-Sasu-Sasuke-san?"

The three ninja besides Sasuke stared at Sasuke and Hinata in shock, their jaws currently on the floor.

Hinata's face was so red in embarrassment and shock that Sasuke had asked her something so _**private**_ so bluntly that she made even the ripest tomato look like the colour of rice.

How could he _ask_ her such a thing?!

_Especially in front of total strangers!!!_


	8. The Offer

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Don't own, don't sue. (But even if you DO find out where I live, evil EVIL lawyers, you wont get much from a jobless uncreative sloth like moi anyway...as if I could write something as BRILLIANT as NARUTO!?! ...idiots.)**

**8. The Offer.**

Everyone who knew Hyuuga Hinata had said she had a vivid imagination. But on the contrary, despite her wild imaginings, there were just some things she had never even considered.

First of all, Hinata never dreamed that she would have a bad heart by age thirteen.

She never thought that her beloved Naruto-kun had sealed within the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon that ruined Konoha and killed the greatest Hokage ever known.

Never had she considered the illustrious Uchiha Ichizoku would be wiped out in a single night by her then-fiancé Uchiha Itachi.

Never had she believed that her beloved Kaa-san would get sick and leave the world of the living and Hinata herself behind.

Never had she imagined that at age twelve that the surviving Uchiha, Sasuke, would flee Konoha years later to train under the pedophile Sannin Orochimaru.

She never thought that she'd be attacked and kidnapped by a clearly demented Yakushi Kabuto whilst on the search for Sasuke almost three years later.

Neither did she think that once she broke free of Kabuto's now scaly clutches she would find herself again captured, only this time her captor being the traitor she was trying to save Uchiha Sasuke himself and his merry band of sadistic murderers who enjoyed lopping off the limbs of their enemies before decapitating them.

Never had she believed that after waking up on a futon in a hotel room practically naked that Uchiha Sasuke would ask for her.

Never would she have thought that she would take Sasuke's request the wrong way and almost faint in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

Never would she had believed that Sasuke would realise _just_ what he said and never would she have believed that she could make the asexual Uchiha blush.

Never would have Hinata believed that she would accept Sasuke's proposal and Hinata had never dreamed of just how beautiful Sasuke's smile really was.

So much for Hinata's vivid imagination.

-+-

When Hinata's gaze locked with Sasuke's, she found that he still hadn't switched off his kekkei genkai. Frustration suddenly boiled at the rudeness of the youngest remaining Uchiha, and she too suddenly brought the correct amount of chakra to her eyes, the Byakugan quickly appearing.

"I-if it's a b-battle between kekkei genkai, Sasuke-san, t-then fight m-me. But you and I b-both know that we a-are unable to fight, given our current predicament. W-what do you want?" The heiress snapped, fixing the raven-haired teen with a Byakugan enhanced glare.

Sasuke suddenly smirked. "Yaru, Hyuuga."(1)

Hinata blinked slowly, her Byakugan instantly switched off. "Y-yaru, S-Sasu-Sasuke-san?"

The three ninja besides Sasuke stared at Sasuke and Hinata in shock, their jaws currently on the floor.

Hinata's face was so red in embarrassment and shock that Sasuke had asked her something so _**private**_ so bluntly that she made even the ripest tomato look like the colour of rice.

How could he _ask_ her such a thing?!

_Especially in front of total strangers!!!_

The Hyuuga's heiress' vision suddenly swirled, and to prevent herself from fainting she took a few deep breaths, clutching a pale hand to her chest as she struggled to control her breathing.

It was then that Sasuke realised just _what_ he had asked of Hinata, and especially to Hinata's surprise his abnormally pale face tinged red in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant, idiots." The raven suddenly snapped harshly, running a bloody hand through his hair.

"**HA**! As _if_, Sasuke!! She's **HOT**!" shouted the silver haired boy, winking playfully as Hinata blushed again.

"Nani!?!" shouted the redhead as she glared at Suigetsu, "Are you saying she's prettier than I am!?"

Suigetsu laughed at the red haired woman, flashing her a toothy grin. "Wouldn't be hard, Karin. You're a real ugly bitch."

"I'll kick your ass!" The woman, Karin roared, slamming her boot into Suigetsu's head, her eyes narrowing in anger as the appendage exploded into water, drenching both Hinata and Sasuke.

Hinata squeaked as she was hit with the icy water, covering her face and her chest with her blanket as she ducked under the covers. There was no way in _Hell_ that she'd let her thin yukata go see-through. _Nobody_ was allowed to see Hyuuga Hinata naked! **Nobody**! ...Well, maybe Naruto-kun could...if he asked...but anyone else...? Hinata shuddered at the thought. Sasuke frowned slightly, wiping the water from his face with his black sleeve.

"Heh, heh, so rough, Karin." Suigetsu stated calmly as his head quickly reformed, smirking at the still pissed off redhead.

"Urasai!" Shouted Karin, crossing her arms as she stalked toward the windowsill, leaning against it alongside the huge ginger haired man.

Suigetsu laughed again, before he turned to the hidden form of Hinata, grinning. "You know, you aren't gonna get any wetter."

Peeking her head out of the covers, Hinata sighed in relief as her eyes met with the grey orbs of the rather handsome Suigetsu. He had charm similar to her beloved Naruto-kun, and perhaps if Sasuke wasn't going to kill her here, they could've become good friends.

Hinata nodded, blushing slightly. "H-Hai, I knew that."

Suigetsu smiled. "That's good." He turned to the emotionless Uchiha, smirking. "Well, Sasuke, are you gonna ask her again, properly this time, or not? 'Cause if you don't I will."

Sasuke frowned. "Hn."

Hinata's gaze locked with Sasuke's coal orbs as he spoke again. "Hyuuga, I've decided that you'll join my platoon, Hebi."

Hinata blinked. "...Eh?"

Sasuke frowned. "Are you deaf and stupid?" He snapped harshly, unknowingly causing the poor heiress to flinch.

"A-anou, I'm not d-deaf. ...Or stupid..." Hinata spoke weakly, bowing her head.

"Then don't act like it." Sasuke stated coldly. "You heard my offer, and you'll take it."

Hinata instantly raised her head. "O-offer? That's s-supposed to be an o-offer?"

Sasuke glared at Hinata. "It's not like you have a choice, Hyuuga."

Hinata frowned. "I wouldn't s-say that."

"It's either come with us or we'll kill you." Sasuke stated coldly, his eyes suddenly bleeding Sharingan.

Hinata shuddered, lowering her head and frowning as the Byakugan quickly formed in her eyes. "A d-dirty trick, Sasuke-san, trying to h-hypnotise me to do your whim with your Sharingan."

Sasuke's glare increased as Suigetsu laughed, suddenly sitting on Hinata's futon and draping an icy arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Haha, she's cute, Sasuke! I like her, she's interesting, isn't she Juugo? I'm glad you'll be travelling with us, um, Hyuuga-chan was it?"

Hinata blushed at the familiar suffix the young man used, and turning to the orange haired man who tried to annihilate her earlier, Hinata's eyes widened as Juugo turned to the heiress and fixed her with a kind smile.

"Very cute." he agreed.

Hinata's blush intensified, and turning to Sasuke and Karin, her face instantly paled at the angry looks clearly apparent on their faces.

"Like I said, Hyuuga, it isn't like you'll have a choice in the matter." Sasuke stated coldly, frowning. "Do what I'll say, and once I've done my mission I'll let you go back to Konoha, if they'll let you back that is."

-+-

**A/N :** Hidiho, everyone, and welcome to chapter 8! Almost at double digits now, aren't I?

(1) I'm sure everyone who's read will probably know what _yaru_ means by now, for those who don't, yaru means "have me" or "do it" in Japanese. Sometimes it's used for when a person wants sex...and yeah, I couldn't _not_ have Sasuke not say it...I needed to have a little comedic relief... ::grins::

Chapter 7 got the highest amount of reviews so far, so THANK YOU very much! You guys have no idea how happy I get when I read your guys reviews!

So thank you **love comes and goes** (ha, I've updated mine so update yours!), **sshhhhhhhhh**, **puertorrican-babe**, **Kawaii Kabu**, **layla18**, **TaichiSpirit**,** Hwang . Jini .**, **lunarlily828** and **Bandelero-Casanova**...once again, THANK YOU::grins::

**Preview for Chapter 9 : The Agreement**

Karin glared at Hinata. "You aren't Suigetsu! Shut your mouth and keep outta this!" Karin frowned at Hinata's dripping form. "And cover up! Nobody needs to see those way past embarrassing tits of yours!"

Hinata looked down, saw her yukata was see-through, squealed and covered her chest with her arms...not that it did much good.

Suigetsu was openly gaping at Hinata, and was that a trickle of..._water_...dripping down his nose? Sasuke's face was a light shade of pink, Karin was glaring at Hinata in...jealousy? And as for Juugo...well, he wasn't even looking Hinata's way.


	9. The Agreement

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer ::Cackles maniacally while driving away with a bound and gagged Suigetsu in the backseat:: Let's see you catch me NOW, Kishimoto-sensei!!**

**9. The Agreement.**

To be a Hyuuga you must be many things.

A Hyuuga must be strong. Losing wasn't a word in their extensive dictionary.

A Hyuuga must be confident. They were _Hyuuga_, after all.

A Hyuuga must be cold. Life to them wasn't all sunshine and happy smiles.

A Hyuuga must be calculating. They _would_ defeat _anyone_ who defied them.

A Hyuuga must be formal. Once again, they were _Hyuuga_.

A Hyuuga _**must**_ be talented. They wouldn't be a Hyuuga if they weren't.

A Hyuuga must be uncaring. To care for yourself and the Clan - that is what they lived for.

A Hyuuga must be unforgiving. Mercy is for the weak.

A Hyuuga must be emotionless. To feel is to be weak.

Pity Hinata was none of these things.

-+-

Hinata stared, unblinkingly at Sasuke.

"I will j-join your platoon, only on o-one condition." She stated softly, her Byakugan quickly receding.

Sasuke stared at Hinata, as did the other three members of team "Hebi".

"One condition, eh?" Suigetsu asked, blinking.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, one condition. I-it's all I ask, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke was silent, frowning. "...What's your condition, Hyuuga?"

"You come back home to Konoha with me after you're done."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise, as did the other members of Hebi who were spread around the small room.

"Konoha?" questioned Suigetsu, frowning slightly as he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke's expression was blank, but his mind was running at a thousand miles an hour, his Sharingan was spinning as he considered this proposition.

The young man suddenly frowned, crossing his pale arms over his chest. "...You'd do anything for the Dobe, wont you?" He abruptly questioned, his voice soft.

Hinata blushed, watching as Sasuke's crimson orbs returned to their dull coal state.

Hinata's eyes locked with Sasuke's and hers widened slightly, seeing something in Sasuke's eyes that she had never seen before.

Sadness.

Looking at Sasuke, she knew that he had suffered (it was obvious that he'd suffered, really, knowing what had happened to him and all), but his eyes, the colour of obsidian, were so lifeless...so dull...

He was so _sad_.

"What say you?" Hinata's voice was soft, and she tilted her head, her long violet tinted hair falling delicately into her porcelain face.

Sasuke's frown only deepened, and seeing this Hinata had to speak fast, this little speech could either save her or get her killed.

"Sasuke-san, do you n-not realise how much the p-people in Konoha love y-you?" Hinata smiled weakly as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "They miss you, Sasuke-san...more than you'll ever r-realise." Hinata gazed at the sheets she was currently clenching. "H-he misses you more than a-anything in the world. H-he would be ready and willing to t-throw the title of Hokage a-away to save you. You are the only f-family he has, you, Sakura-san and Kakashi-sensei, as much a-as we try h-he'll never let us i-in like he did you."

Sasuke's expression remained blank, but Hinata could see what was running through his mind as her pearl gaze locked with his coal, she was a Hyuuga after all.

Cursed to see all.

"...And if not f-for Naruto-kun and the rest of Team Kakashi, then do it for your clan. ...They were one of the noble families...they w-would want you to go b-back home, where you belong, w-wont they? The Uchiha w-were respected in the L-leaf...y-you were respected back home too."

Sasuke's resolve suddenly seemed to crumble, and staring at Hinata, Sasuke nodded shortly.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "R-Really, Sasuke-san? Y-You'll come back with me?"

"Hn."

"D-domo arigato, Sasuke-san." Hinata bowed deeply, her forehead briefly touching the floor.

Sasuke frowned slightly, but was inwardly amused by how happy the Hyuuga had seemed when he'd agreed to her request. He wasn't too sure if he would actually go with her back to Konoha...it all depended on if he managed to beat Itachi.

He'd killed Orochimaru, but that was because the Snake-bastard was weak.

Orochimaru was ready to take Sasuke's body that day...had tried too...but no snake magic could _ever_ defeat an _Uchiha_. Sasuke was in a different league entirely.

But Itachi...he was in another league of his own.

"Oi, Sasuke, care to introduce us to the girl, eh?" Suigetsu stated cheerfully, grinning at Hinata.

Sasuke frowned as he introduced his platoon. "Houzuki Suigetsu is the one draped over you, Juugo is the guy at the windowsill and the kunoichi is Karin."

Juugo smiled and nodded at Hinata, Karin glared hatefully at Hinata while Suigetsu hugged her tightly, grinning.

"So, Hyuuga-chan, what's your name?" Suigetsu questioned playfully, grinning.

"H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hinata? Oh, I've heard of you! You're the heiress to the Hyuuga Ichizoku, aren't you?" Suigetsu chatted animatedly, grinning.

Hinata blushed and nodded. "H-Hai..."

Suigetsu laughed. "Sugoi! Cute _and_ rich, what a wonderful combo!"

Hinata blushed another shade of crimson as Suigetsu began to talk about random things like the weather, Hinata's odd Taijutsu style to Sasuke's cursed seal.

Hinata listened, smiled and nodded at the appropriate times before Sasuke cleared his throat.

Suigetsu instantly silenced, turning to Sasuke with an attentive look on his face.

"Enough of the chit-chat, it's time to discuss Itachi. Any leads?"

Hinata watched as Karin puffed her cheeks and furiously adjusted her black glasses. "You're in no condition to even be thinking about that!"

Suigetsu sighed and leaned against Hinata's shoulder again. "I heard plenty about Akatsuki as a whole, but nothing specific on Uchiha Itachi."

Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"They're after specific people. People with special kinds of chakra." Suigetsu continued, suddenly leaning forward as Hinata inhaled sharply at the vague mention of her Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" He questioned, watching as Hinata stared at Sasuke in incredulity.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm alright, Houzuki-san."

Suigetsu laughed. "Please, Houzuki-san sounds so _formal_! Call me Suigetsu!"

Hinata blushed and nodded. "H-Hai, Suigetsu-san."

Suigetsu laughed again. "Ah well...close enough." He turned back to Sasuke. "So yeah, they're after special kinds of chakra."

Juugo suddenly spoke, his voice rumbling. "From what the animals tell me, Akatsuki have several bases they operate out of." He looked at the small bird that sat calmly on his shoulder. "They say that they feel strange, unpleasant chakra radiating from those places."

Hinata remained quiet as Suigetsu scoffed and laughed. "Haha...never woulda guess a bunch of stupid animals could sense chakra...then again, 'stupid animal' describes Karin pretty well, so I guess it makes sense."

Karin let out a growl of anger and she slammed her foot into Suigetsu's head, water exploding everywhere as she roared, "**YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!**"

Suigetsu screamed and Hinata gasped as she was once again drenched in water, droplets also splashing against Sasuke's bandaged cheek.

"**I AM FED UP WITH YOUR SHIT-TALKING!!**" Karin continued to yell, while Suigetsu pleaded for her stop, and hearing the young man's pleas Hinata shot to her feet and grabbed Karin's wrist, pulling her off Suigetsu and pushing a wet lock of hair from her face.

"T-That is enough, K-Karin-san...Suigetsu-san knows w-what he said was w-wrong..." Hinata stated breathlessly.

Karin glared at Hinata. "You aren't Suigetsu! Shut your mouth and keep outta this!" Karin frowned at Hinata's dripping form. "And cover up! Nobody needs to see those way past embarrassing tits of yours!"

Hinata looked down, saw her yukata was see-through, let out a very un-Hinatalike squeal and covered her chest with her arms...not that it did much good.

Suigetsu was openly gaping at Hinata, and was that a trickle of..._water_...dripping down his nose? Sasuke's face was a light shade of pink, Karin was glaring at Hinata in what Hinata could only assume was...jealousy? And as for Juugo...well, he wasn't even looking Hinata's way.

"Kill..." A truly evil voice stated softly, alerting Hinata to the windowsill. Her eyes widened as marks from Juugo's neck spread across half his face and down his back...marks similar to Sasuke's own cursed seal. "I wanna kill...someone...anyone..."

Juugo let out a roar as Suigetsu and Karin, suddenly working together attempted to hold a raging Juugo back. Hinata squeaked and leapt backward, not really wanting to be at the opposite end of Juugo's raging fists again. He was really strong.

"Shit, Juugo's freaking out again!" Suigetsu yelled, locking his arms around Juugo's arm and throat, while Karin gripped both legs, her eyes wide.

"Hurry, Sasuke!" cried the scared redhead.

Sasuke's eyes swirled Sharingan. "Settle down, Juugo."

Hinata watched as the marks began to recede, and raising a hand to her lips, she let out a small sigh as Juugo and the others fell over, Juugo muttering a soft apology.

Suddenly, a light snoring entered Hinata's sensitive hearing, and turning to Sasuke, a soft smile crept across her face as she saw him sleeping.

_'These people are certainly interesting...no doubt about it. Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'll bring Sasuke-san back for you...I promise...'_

_-+-_

**A/N :** So there we have it, chapter 9! Oh, just one more to go until we hit double digits, baby::grins:: OMGosh, I'm SOOOO close to 4000 hits right now, I can almost taste it (haha, that kinda reminds me of Patrick Starr from Spongebob Squarepants, haha o.O')...so tell all your SasuHina-loving friends about my story so I can reach my goal, PLEASE::grins::

(1) **Masaka** means geez, for those of you who don't know!

So yes, thanks to all who read, favourite, watch or whatever this story, but special thanks go to my reviewers, you guys are totally the shizz!

**Preview for Chapter 10 (YEW!) : The Change of Plan**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO, YAMATO!? THAT BASTARD CAPTURED HINATA-CHAN!"** Uzumaki Naruto screamed, his crimson eyes, the _Kyuubi's_ eyes, directed at the ANBU Captain, the evil chakra leaking out of his seal was enough to make even Yamato shudder...and he'd seen Naruto at four tails.

"We need to alert Kakashi and the others. Bull," Yamato turned to the ninja hound, who looked up at him expectantly, "I need you to alert everyone, okay? Bark as loudly as you can."

Yamato covered his ears as Bull suddenly howled, the sheer _loudness_ of it was enough to make Yamato whine in pain. Naruto however remained unaffected, though his eyes were quickly reverting back to their original sky blue.

"Neji is gonna kill me..." was all the blond Genin muttered, rubbing his teary eyes. "...Wait, not just Neji. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai-sensei and the entire Hyuuga Clan will wanna rip my balls off and shove them down my throat." Naruto shuddered, his normally tanned face suddenly unnaturally pale and clashing against the garish orange outfit he wore.

Yamato too shuddered at the sheer thought of something similar happening to him, and he hoped to the Gods that they would get Hinata back before the Hyuuga Family found out...the poor ANBU Captain didn't need those bastards on his back. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai were plenty enough as it was.


	10. The Change Of Plan

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer **

**Suigetsu: Sorry guys, Stars can't write you up an interesting disclaimer right now seeing as she's currently dealing with the consequences of stealing me away from the current NARUTO manga...haha. Kishimoto-sama pulled Madara, and the rest of the Akatsuki out of their current fights and sent them after her...and as of right now she's trying to fend off Itachi with a tub of out-of-date mayonnaise and a broomstick...I'd help her out...but meh. Kisame hasn't even shown up yet!**

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys...and I have an extremely valid excuse...which I'll tell you all now. Last Friday morning, about 1:10 AM, while I was typing up chapter 13 of this story, the only computer my family owned blew up. That's right...it blew up. Five years worth of my stories, pictures, and all the other crap I had on my old computer went up in smoke (pardon the really lame pun.)...so yeah, now that I have a new computer (which is SOOOOO much better than the old one, YOSH FOR APPLE COMPUTERS, BABY!!!), I had to restart my story from chapter nine...so that's why this chapter is late...**_

_**GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN::bows:: **_

_**And seeing as I have had to start this story over, I also decided to edit all previous chapters, so check 'em out, okay? There will be new information in there that will clue you all in to the story for later chapters...so yeah, here's the new (and hopefully better than the original!) chapter 10!**_

**10. The Change of Plan**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO, YAMATO!? THAT BASTARD CAPTURED HINATA-CHAN!"** Uzumaki Naruto screamed, his crimson eyes, the _Kyuubi's_ eyes, directed at the ANBU Captain, the evil chakra leaking out of his seal was enough to make even Yamato shudder...and he'd seen Naruto at four tails.

"We need to alert Kakashi and the others. Bull," Yamato turned to the ninja hound, who looked up at him expectantly, "I need you to alert everyone, okay? Bark as loudly as you can."

Yamato covered his ears as Bull suddenly howled, the sheer _loudness_ of it was enough to make Yamato whine in pain. Naruto however remained unaffected, though his eyes were quickly reverting back to their original sky blue.

"Neji is gonna kill me..." was all the blond Genin muttered, rubbing his now sky blue eyes. "...Wait, not just Neji. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai-sensei and the entire Hyuuga Clan will wanna rip my balls off and shove them down my throat." Naruto shuddered, his normally tanned face suddenly unnaturally pale and clashing against the garish orange outfit he wore.

Yamato too shuddered at the sheer thought of something similar happening to him, and he hoped to the Gods that they would get Hinata back before the Hyuuga Family found out...the poor ANBU Captain didn't need those bastards on his back. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai were plenty enough as it was.

**"NARUTO! YAMATO!"**

It was then that the remaining Konoha-nin began to appear before the two in swirls of leaves and ninja smoke, Sakura close to tears as she hurled her arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly, a dark blush dusting her cheeks as she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes away.

"**BAKA**! You had me so worried!" she roared, suddenly bonking the blond on the head and crossing her arms, averting her gaze from the tearing Uzumaki Naruto and walking to stand beside her eccentric ex-sensei, who had watched the proceedings between his two old students with masked amusement (once again, pardon the pun).

"Oi! Naruto! Where's Hinata-chan!?" Inuzuka Kiba roared as he and Akamaru skidded across the clearing, the now huge dog halting before Naruto and letting out an uncharacteristically loud whine.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HINATA-CHAN'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THAT TRAITOR YAKUSHI KABUTO, AKAMARU!?!"** The Inuzuka hollered, directing his feral gaze to his dog's head before turning to Naruto and Yamato, his face contorted in fury. **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE, NARUTO!?!"**

Naruto appeared to shrink away from the scary Inuzuka, and it took both the ever-calm Aburame Shino and Sai to stop the boy from punching the blond Genin out, Akamaru too was growling at the devastated looking Uzumaki.

"Yamato. Tell us what happened." Kakashi stated as Kiba and Akamaru finally calmed down, the silver haired Jounin resting a gloved palm on Naruto's shock of spiky blond hair, something he hadn't done since Naruto was twelve years old.

Though only slightly shorter than the Jounin now, Naruto still found the familiar gesture quite comforting, and raising his head slightly, Naruto sent his perverted father-figure a weak smile, which Kakashi instantly returned.

Yamato nodded at his silver haired senior and quickly began to explain what had happened during the Kabuto incident, and finishing up, he bowed his head. "I apologise that I was unable to do anything, Kakashi-sempai, but I didn't want to endanger Hinata-san any more than she was. Naruto obviously felt the same way as I, didn't you Naruto?" Yamato looked over at the blond Genin, noting that the blond had bowed his spiky head.

"Hai..." the Genin stated softly, but said nothing further.

"You do realise the new purpose of this mission, don't you?" Kiba suddenly stated, directing his hard gaze to Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I really am, but Hinata-chan has to come before Sasuke...she'll want to come back to Konoha, unlike the Uchiha. We have to save her first."

Shino nodded in agreement. "We don't mean to be bias...but we don't want our team to end up like yours."

The two younger members of Squad 7 lowered their heads and said nothing, though silently agreeing with the two members of Team 8. Kakashi looked helplessly at his two young charges but said nothing, he sadly also had to agree with the two reconnaissance members.

"...We understand, Shino." a voice nobody expected to hear stated softly.

The group turned to see Sakura gazing at the concealed teenager, her beryl eyes, though misty, looked determined.

"We know that Sasuke-kun wont come home without a fight...but Hinata-chan...she loves Konoha and would never abandon it for power like he did." The only remaining kunoichi in the group clenched her gloved fist. "Hinata-chan is not safe with Kabuto...he could seriously hurt her. Sasuke-kun is important, yes, but Hinata-chan has to come first. Sasuke-kun can wait...Uchiha Itachi will be extremely hard to find. Naruto...I'm sorry, but we have to save Hinata-chan. We can find Sasuke-kun later."

Sakura gazed at her blond teammate, her best friend, who nodded shortly and suddenly raised his head, clenching a fist. "Alright. We have a new plan. We have to find Hinata-chan. Sasuke can wait. Kaka-sensei, can your hounds find Hinata-"

Naruto was suddenly cut off when the sky lit up and the scream of a massive explosion drilled into their ears, the Konoha-nin draping arms across their faces as the impact of the explosion sent the team and debris flying backward, Naruto reaching out to pull Sakura against his chest before she slammed rather forcibly into a tree. The group all landed painfully on the destroyed forest floor, and it took several moments for the dust to settle, though a lot of it still lingered in the air.

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"** screeched a coughing Kiba, shakily rising to his feet and attempting to peer through the thick dust to find his scattered team.

"It was an explosion of some kind. A very powerful one too, to repel us this far." Sai stated monotonously from Kiba's left, wiping the gentle stream of blood that dripped from underneath his right eye with his gloved fingers.

"Is everyone alright?" Called Yamato cautiously, his deep voice resonating through the clearing.

"Sai and I are alright, though Sai here's bleeding a little!" Kiba shouted, gesturing over to the fake-smiling ANBU member, who waved to show the group he was alright. Shino 'hn'ed, and headed over toward Kiba and Sai, remaining silent as the rest of the group rejoined.

"I'm fine." Kakashi stated calmly as he rose to his feet, dusting off his Jounin's vest and walking toward Yamato, attempting to shake the leaves and dust from his gravity-defying silver hair.

"You alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered, his voice shaking as he slowly rose to his feet, gripping Sakura by the hand and hurling her up as well.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, I'm fine, Naruto, but thanks for the save, ne?" The pink haired Chuunin smiled softly, sending a deep blush across the blond's cheeks.

"T's no problem, Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" The blond rubbed his head, that ever-famous Uzumaki grin appearing on his now handsome face.

It was Sakura's turn to blush, and looking away, she headed over toward Sai, and with a green glow of chakra the raven haired boy's wound healed instantly. "W-what was that, Kaka-sensei?" She asked the silver haired man, who frowned.

"It was Akatsuki, no doubt about it."

**"NANI!?"** Naruto cried in shock, and he looked ready to bolt.

"Gomen, Kiba, Shino, but an Akatsuki sighting or any threat to Konoha or Naruto is deemed more important at this time than finding Hinata-chan. We'll search for her after we check this out." Kakashi stated softly, bowing his head at the furious looking Kiba and Shino.

Kiba and Shino, though annoyed, agreed with the Jounin and soon enough the group set out toward the battle area, leaving the two original members of Squad 7 behind.

"It's happening again..." Naruto stated softly, avoiding Sakura's piercing gaze. "It's my fault we're being held back from finding Hinata-chan..."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "...Nani?"

"It's my fault." Naruto suddenly growled, his pained blue eyes locking with green as he clenched both fists tightly enough to his nails to cut deeply into his palms...crimson blood dripping against the grass. "It's always my fault! I'm too weak...I'm too weak to do anything! I couldn't save Haku...I couldn't save Sasuke...and now I can't even save Hinata-chan! I'm useless! I'm not needed for this mission at all!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Sakura suddenly shouted, gripping Naruto's wrists. "Don't you _ever_ say that you're useless, you hear me!?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura's own softened. "You are the strongest person I know, Uzumaki Naruto...and if you ever call yourself useless again I swear to Kami I'll kick your ass from here to Suna." Naruto blinked as Sakura gently squeezed his hand. "Come on, we'd better hurry after the others or they'll worry about where we are..."

The kunoichi suddenly sped off in the direction of the other members of the squad, not turning to look back at the softly smiling Uzumaki.

_'Sakura-chan...'_

-+-

By the time the final members of the 8-man...well, 7-man now squad arrived in the massive crater of upended earth that was clearly about ten metres in diameter, it appeared that the others had already surveyed the damage and were discussing what they thought had happened on the battleground amongst themselves.

The group all looked up when Naruto and Sakura arrived, and when Naruto inquired as to what the hell happened, it was Kiba who dropped the huge news.

"Sasuke was right here until a moment ago."

Both Naruto and Sakura gasped in shock, and looking to their ex-sensei in confirmation, Kakashi nodded. "He's right. There are still traces of Sasuke's scent here...as well as a bunch of other people's scents."

"So what does that mean for us?" Naruto asked, still quite shocked.

"The damage to the surroundings indicates there was a battle, but..." Shino replied, only to be interrupted by one of Kakashi's ninken.(1)

"Ah ha!" The dog that was trailing Sakura suddenly shouted, "I recognise one of these other scents mixed with Sasuke, I smelled it back in the town!"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"It looks like Sasuke's travelling with a few people. He's got companions." The dog replied, seemingly rather proud of itself for coming up with the idea.

"That means..." Sakura trailed off, only for Kakashi to finish her musings.

"Sasuke's probably formed his own platoon. Two of these six other scents are Akatsuki, but..."

"Sasuke's not important right now!" Naruto suddenly shouted, surprising the others. "We have to save Hinata-chan, remember?"

It was then that a wide smirk crossed Kiba's lips, and looking over at Naruto, he sent the blond a feral grin. "...Actually, Naruto, Sasuke's pretty important right now. You guys, I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news."

"Eh? Good news? What do you mean?" Sakura asked for Naruto, her green eyes wide.

"It's pretty amazing for me to say this...but Hinata's with the one we're searching for."

"...What...?" Naruto breathed in amazement.

Kiba let out a bark-like laugh. "Yeah, Hinata's with Sasuke."

"H-How...? How do you know?" Sakura cried in shock, openly gaping at Kiba.

"Nowadays, my nose is even better than a ninja hound's. I found Hinata, and she's with Sasuke..." the boy suddenly trailed off, looking nervous. "And the bad news is that both Hinata and Sasuke are injured. Bad."

"Nani!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled, "What do you mean, they're injured?"

Kiba frowned. "I can smell their blood. And there's a lot of it."

Sakura and Naruto instantly paled, and frowning, Naruto yelled, "Lead the way, Kiba!"

The Inuzuka nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. Follow me."

The Inuzuka on his hound suddenly shot off, the rest of the 7-man squad close behind them, and they all had similar thoughts in mind.

_'We're gonna save you, Hinata!'_

-+-

While chatting with Suigetsu whilst resting on her futon, Hinata suddenly sneezed.

Turning bright red, the Hyuuga heiress bowed her head, her dark fringe shading her face as she apologised profusely to the laughing Houzuki Suigetsu.

"Haha, damn, you're too cute, Hinata-chan!" The silver haired boy continued to laugh as he draped a cool arm around Hinata's bare shoulders, that damned yukata of hers seemed to enjoy to slip down her pale shoulders, exposing more flesh than was necessary to the Hyuuga heiress.

"You know," Suigetsu suddenly drawled, "when you sneeze it means that someone's talkin' about ya? ...Hm, I wonder who it is, ne?" The shark toothed boy chuckled.

Hinata blushed and nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "H-hai, I wonder who."

-+-

**A/N :** _Maa, I know, TWO A/N in one chapter!?! You guys will probably wanna throw rotten tomatoes at me...but guess what, guys? If you do I'll be annoying and take forever to post the next chapter! (hehe, I got the best blackmail... ::pumps fist::)_

_Anyways, I thought that seeing as I have FINALLY hit double digits, I'd give you all the current stats of Seeing is Believing...so here we go!_

**CHAPTERS: 10 (No duh.)**

**REVIEWS: 45 (THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERY ONE, B/W::grins::)**

**HITS: 4320 (YOSH, I HIT 4K!!!!!)**

**c2s: 1 (OMGosh...THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!)**

**FAVS: 20 (THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THINKING THIS STORY IS WORTH A FAVE!)**

**ALERTS: 33 (Now if you guys all reviewed...then I'd be a happy camper::wink wink nudge nudge::)**

_So yes, those are the current stats for S.I.B, __**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW, FAVOURITE, ALERT OR WHATEVER TO THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_(1) Oh yeah, __**ninken**__ means Ninja-dogs, for those of you who don't know!_

**Next Time: Chapter 11 - The Quick Getaway.**


	11. Hinata's New Outfit

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer ::cries from inside a gaol cell:: UP YOURS, KISHIMOTO! I'LL OWN NARUTO SOMEDAY! BELIEVE IT! (B/W - The 'Believe it!' speech quirk rapes my ears...so I hope to GOD it's killing yours, you bastard::pumps fists:: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING JIRAIYA::cries:: (No, really, I'm crying.))**

**11. Hinata's New Outfit.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_daydream14_**, whose lovely reviews have always made my day.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Long before the world of the ninja there existed three nations.

Three nations ruled by three Kings.

-+-

Hinata watched as Uchiha Sasuke's bandaged chest rose and fell underneath his black haori, and noting that his pale skin was currently the colour of trodden-in snow, she turned to Karin and Suigetsu, about to voice her concerns before the two suddenly spoke.

"He looks so innocent and weak when he's asleep, doesn't he, Hina-chan? A true Leaf-nin." Suigetsu sniggered, grinning playfully as Hinata blushed at the even more informal use of her name that the ex-test subject (at least that's what Hinata assumed after witnessing some of the Kiri-nin's water morphing abilities) of Orochimaru addressed her with, and raising an eyebrow at Hinata's suddenly frowning face. She didn't take too kindly to Konoha being referred to as a "weak" village.

"You know full-well Sasuke-kun isn't weak, Suigetsu! He killed Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin!" Karin suddenly snapped, fixing the Kiri-nin with a filthy look.

Suigetsu glared back at Karin, crossing his arms over his chest. "Any one of us could've killed Orochimaru...but he was the closest to him, bitch! If I was Orochimaru's pet like he was I would've been able to kill him too!"

Karin puffed her cheeks angrily, hissing, "Well you weren't, were you?! You were a disobedient little _brat_ who never respected him and always disobeyed orders...and so you got what was coming to you!"

Hinata watched with wide eyes as the two members of Hebi continued to bicker, but Hinata could tell that Suigetsu was really offended by Karin's "disobedient little brat who got what was coming to you" comment...and deciding that enough was enough, the heiress stepped between the two once again before things got physical and sighed heavily.

"A-anou, but p-please be quiet or else you'll w-wake up Sasuke-san!" Hinata bowed her head, avoiding the two's questioning gazes. "P-please don't argue...there i-is really no point in it, i-is there? O-Orochimaru is dead...Suigetsu-san, you wont get another chance at him...unless i-it's in the afterlife...And Karin-san, i-it really is u-unwise to fight w-with your teammate, h-he might s-save your life soon enough, i-if we are dealing w-with Uchiha Itachi..."

Karin huffed and turned to look out the window. "Oi, Hyuuga, your boobs are still showing." The kunoichi suddenly stated, and watched with amused crimson orbs as Hinata let out another shriek of embarrassment and leapt back to her futon, drawing the blanket up above her neck and a dark blush dusting her cheeks.

"Mou, Karin, what'd you do that for!?" Suigetsu suddenly whined, pouting at the suddenly furious redhead. "Some of us like the view ya know, right Juugo!?" The shark-toothed boy grinned at Juugo, who smiled absentmindedly.

Inwardly crying in embarrassment and once again resisting the urge to faint (fainting twice in one day was rather unhealthy), Hinata looked around the small hotel room for her bloodied outfit, the only thing she could find however was her blood slathered hitai-ate, and lifting it up with almost revering grace, she wiped the blood off it with the wide sleeve of her yukata.

The awake members of Hebi watched Hinata with barely-concealed curiosity, surprised by how much care Hinata seemed to treat the piece of metal bearing the symbol of her home village with. The only one who understood how much she felt for her village was Suigetsu...he too once felt the same way about Kirigakure...about him one day becoming a Swordsman of The Mist, a feat as great as becoming the Mizukage itself, only to have that love stripped away from a truly malevolent being...Orochimaru.

Suigetsu's pained face went unnoticed by Karin and Juugo who watched as Hinata was about to place the apparel around her neck, where it truly belonged, only for the redhead to grab her wrist, frowning slightly. "Sorry, Hyuuga, but you're loyal to Sasuke-kun now, not Konoha. You can't wear that around or it'll attract attention." Hinata looked at Karin tearfully, and clenched the piece of metal tightly. Seeing her distress, Karin sighed. "You can still keep it, ya know. I don't think Sasuke-kun'll mind all that much...he's weird like that."

Hinata smiled weakly and nodded, her hand still tightly clenched around her beloved forehead protector...the only thing she had that reminded her of home.

Konoha.

Looking at Hinata, suddenly rather bitter that she was obviously much cuter than herself (and she had melons that put hers to shame) Karin sighed and rested her hands on her hips, suddenly addressing the two awake male members of Hebi.

"Alright, Hinata and I are going out to run a few errands." Seeing Hinata's questioning look, she added, "We're gonna get the heiress a new outfit, and pick up some well-needed supplies. When we get back Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun had better be in one piece or I'll break that sword...and your head."

Suigetsu glared at Karin. "Don't worry, I'm sure your beloved Sasuke-kun will be right here when you get back...I doubt he'd have even woken up by then. I don't see why you care so much, it isn't like Sasuke's gonna ask us where you are when he wakes up...like he gives a shit about any of us. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"You don't know anything, you bastard!" Karin snarled, shooting Suigetsu a rather rude gesture, before storming toward the exit. The other three watched her retreating form silently, and all flinched as Karin slammed the sliding door shut, looking over at Sasuke's sleeping form to see if he had been disturbed at all in his rest. He hadn't.

Hinata looked up at the frowning Suigetsu, and wringing her hands together, she questioned, "W-wasn't that a l-little harsh, Suigetsu-san?"

Suigetsu's expression suddenly darkened, and he fixed Hinata with a dark stare. "Well she has to learn the truth sometime, Hinata. Better she gets told now rather than her hanging on like she has been. She stands no chance with a guy like Sasuke...he just isn't what she wants him to be."

Hinata remained silent, Suigetsu's words reminding her of a certain pink haired kunoichi's plight to save the dark haired Uchiha one cold night many years ago.

Sakura had told Hinata the story one day while they were training together, and the sadness that exuded off Haruno Sakura was enough to reduce Hinata to tears. Hinata remembered Sakura's look of absolute surprise after she saw Hinata crying afterwards, and hugging the girl, Sakura had assured her that she was fine, and that she and Naruto would bring Sasuke back home, together, no matter how long it would take. The determination in Sakura's emerald eyes was amazing...and Hinata couldn't help but admire the pink haired Chuunin even more than she already did. If only she was determined as Sakura...maybe then her beloved Naruto-kun would finally notice her.

Suigetsu's hands waving in her face brought Hinata back to earth, and blinking in surprise, Suigetsu chuckled, placing a land hand atop Hinata's head.

"You're so cute, Hina-chan!" He stated cheerfully, winking at the blushing Hyuuga. His expression suddenly turned solemn as he then stated, "You'd better hurry after Karin, though...she can get pretty violent when she's mad...and I don't want to see you at the other end of her rage, ne?"

Hinata blinked and then nodded. "H-hai, Suigetsu-san. K-Karin-san appears to h-have a fierce temper...something I w-would rather not be at t-the receiving end o-of." Hinata's small smile suddenly disappeared as soon as it came, however as she noted her lack of appropriate clothing.

She couldn't leave the hotel in a night yukata!

Was Karin crazy!?

Suigetsu, seeing Hinata's distress, tilted his head. "What's eatin' ya, Hina-chan? You really should go before the redhead witch comes back ya know."

"E-erm..." Hinata trailed off, a dark blush dusting her cheeks. "A-anou, S-Suigetsu-san...w-would it b-be a bother i-if I b-bor-borrowed y-your j-jacket t-to wear? I-I mean...I w-would rather n-not go o-outside looking a-as I am...it's r-rather unseemly."

Hinata's embarrassed expression and stumbling over almost _every_ word was so _cute_ at that moment Suigetsu couldn't help but chuckle. Squatting over and draping a cool arm around Hinata's shoulder (something he was doing quite often as of late...hm...), the young man graced her with a devious smirk. "...So you wanna borrow my cloak, eh? ...Hm...I'll let you borrow it...for a price."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

_'For a price?' _

Hinata had no currency on her whatsoever. Suigetsu must've known that. ...So what was his price?

Seeing Hinata freaking out made Suigetsu chuckle again._ 'She's so __**cute**__ when she's flustered...' _

"Hm...why are you so _red_, Hina-chan? You aren't thinking of repaying me in a _naughty_ way, are you?" Suigetsu crooned, the smirk on his handsome face deepening.

Hinata gasped and threw her hands in the air, covering both cheeks with her sweating palms. "I-ie, Suigetsu-san! I-I'm n-not l-like t-th-that!" She cried in embarrassment, now waving her arms around erratically, a rather amusing to look at reaction, at least to Suigetsu.

The young man laughed again, and suddenly kissed the top of the heiress' dark head. "You're so _cute_ when you're flustered, Hina! Haha! Like I would ask you to do something dirty for a jacket, masaka! Whoever thought that the heiress to the Hyuuga Ichizoku was a pervert!? ...But then again, who_wouldn't_ have thoughts like that about this beautiful face of mine..." Suigetsu grinned and pushed a stay lock from his face.

Rising to his feet, Suigetsu grabbed his cloak from his pack in the corner and threw it to the girl, smiling as Hinata repeatedly gave the silver haired boy her thanks. "It's alright...geez! Like I said earlier, go now or Karin'll get-"

**"HYUUGA!!!! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO WAVE COUNTRY!"** Karin screeched from outside, startling the birds that were resting on Juugo's shoulder and making Sasuke stir a little, but not enough to wake him up.

_'Sugoi...Sasuke-san can be a real heavy sleeper...'_ Hinata thought, her eyes wide.

**'Well look who he has on his team...and don't forget who used to be his teammates in Konoha... Naruto and Sakura are pretty damn loud. So he would've learnt to sleep despite the noise.'** Hinata's "Inner Hinata" replied, her voice loud and somewhat annoying compared to Hinata's regular voice.

Grabbing the cloak that Suigetsu had given her, Hinata nodded in farewell to the saddened Juugo and the frowning Suigetsu and rushed out the door, hoping to the Gods that Karin didn't yell at her too loudly.

-+-

"Alright, here's the deal. I'm sure you've noticed that we on Sasuke-kun's squad tend to wear dark colours, like blues, purples and blacks, so we have to buy you a new outfit in those colours. Okay? Okay!"

Karin led Hinata through the small streets of the village, picking up food rations, medicinal supplies, and random things that Hebi needed while on their journey for Itachi...and finally, after what seemed like forever, Karin and Hinata stopped before a clothing outlet, and when they stepped out, Hinata certainly looked very different from the way she did when he walked in.

"Mou, come on, Hinata! You totally pull this outfit off!" Karin cried as she walked down the dirt road, smirking at all the wolf whistles that she and the embarrassed Hyuuga were getting.

"A-anou, b-but Karin-san, this o-outfit r-really isn't me..." Hinata replied softly, attempting to pull the short skirt she was wearing down.

Karin sighed heavily as she watched the heiress struggle with the outfit, not really seeing why Hinata was so reluctant to wear it. Hinata had the body of a goddess, and yet she covered herself up in loose fitting pants and a jacket. Karin had heard that those of the Hyuuga Clan were modest people...but it was a new age...new fashion statements! Karin just didn't get Hinata.

Karin thought that Hinata looked absolutely gorgeous in the short blue dress she was wearing (it was the same colour as Sasuke's pants, given Karin's picking of it)...it even had a hood, which made it Hinata-ish. The dress had elbow length sleeves and ended just below her rear end, which was the main reason to the heiress' discomfort. Hinata now wore her hair in a loose ponytail, and she wore cuffs around her wrists. Feeling rather odd without her hitai-ate around her neck, Karin compensated by getting her a dark blue bandanna to wrap around her neck, which made Hinata look even cuter. (1)

As the two kunoichis were about to head back to the hotel, Karin stopped, her eyes widening in shock at something unseen around her.

"...Karin-san...?"

"They're definitely getting closer...no doubt about it..." The redhead stated, her eyes closed as she suddenly bowed her head. It was as if Hinata wasn't even there. "The sheer volume of chakra is incredible...and there seems to be several of them. One of them's definitely not human...a dog, maybe..."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she realised who Karin was talking about, and when her crimson orbs snapped open, a frantic look appeared on her face. "They're tracking us by scent! We gotta hurry up and get outta here or they'll find us!"

Hinata nodded in agreement as Karin shot off toward the hotel room, red hair swishing behind her as she ran. Grabbing her skirt and pinning it to her legs, Hinata followed suit, inwardly crying at who she was fleeing from.

_'Naruto-kun...'_

-+-

_**A/N:**__ Well, I thought that seeing as it's almost Christmas (__**YEW!**__) and I had already written this, I thought I'd give you all an early Christmas prezzie, Chapter 11! And it's a long one too, so __**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_I guess not many people enjoyed chapter 10...only 3 reviews out of over 200 hits so far...I think I've said this before, but every author loves a review, even if it's only a 'great', or 'update soon', I'd like to hear from you all... Okay, maybe I was lying about the only saying 'great' or 'update soon' thing, I'd love to have a wonderful, detailed review...but yeah. _

_I apologise for the lack of any SasuHinaness (and the lack of it this chapter too)...but the Konoha-nin's progress has to be shown in this story...as Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and the other members of the 7-man squad do play a part in it and they're just as important as Team Hebi and even Itachi himself._

(1) You can find Hinata's outfit on deviantart. It's a piece by the brilliant artist Byakuganlove...and I think it's entitled "Don't Blush, Just Look At Me.". It's a SasuHina piece, so check it out!

_**Um, I'd also like to take this opportunity to farewell the brilliant Ero-sennin, Jiraiya, whose hilarious perverted antics always managed to make me laugh...I hope he's having fun peeping on the naked women in the hotsprings in the sky. I'd also like to say that his last book 'The Tale Of Uzumaki Naruto' would've been a great read...just like Icha Icha. ::giggles:: LOVE YOU JIRAIYA!**_


	12. Team 8's Promise

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : - There it is!**

**12. Team 8's Promise.**

The three nations, while living in the same country, all had different ideals.

The first King wanted his people to rule over the others. He believed that his nation was better than the other two, that his people were stronger, far stronger than all the rest.

The Second and Third Kings didn't agree with the first King's beliefs, and while the Second King thought his nation was the best of them all, the third King stayed out of it, knowing that his people were weaker than both the other nations.

The Third King's people actually worshipped the other two nations...prayed to them for guidance, even. He knew that his subjects wouldn't stand a chance against the other two...even though his people did love war. And besides, even if they were slain during the proceedings...they would instantly join either the First of Second King's side, dependant on their personalities. It was a lose-lose situation.

The two more powerful nations fought for centuries...and just after the Third King developed its first ninja, the war began.

-+-

"They're taking too damn long...how long does it take to run a couple of errands?" Suigetsu growled from Sasuke's bedside, looking over at Juugo as he chatted absentmindedly to his birds. _'He's so weird...'_

Rising to his feet, Suigetsu stated, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Karin and Hinata. Do me a favour and keep yourself under control, okay?"

Juugo nodded, leaning back on the veranda. "Right."

Just as Suigetsu moved to open the sliding door, Karin knocked it in, shrieking at the top of her lungs for Sasuke, Hinata following close behind. **"SASUKE, WAKE UP!!"**

Juugo openly gaped as Suigetsu cried out in anguish from underneath the door, and when Hinata rushed into the room, still holding the skirt of her outfit, she searched around for the Kiri-nin, and finding nothing.

"W-where is Suigetsu-san!? J-Juugo-san, where is h-he?" Hinata asked breathlessly, clutching her pained chest.

**"FORGET ABOUT SUIGETSU, HYUUGA, WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! SASUKE! WE'VE BEEN FOLLOWED!"** Karin roared, standing above the still-asleep looking Sasuke, who upturned his face to look at her, and then his tired gaze rested on Hinata, who was kindly helping Suigetsu to his feet, one hand holding the back of her short skirt as she did so. She appeared to look nervous, embarrassed (Suigetsu had commented on how the dress suited her shapely frame) and excited, and Sasuke frowned.

"You know, Hyuuga, even if the dobe and your team are coming after us, I doubt that they'll be able to stop us from getting away." Sasuke watched with amused coal orbs as Hinata's expression fell instantly, and the heiress hung her head.

"I-I don't d-doubt that you a-are strong, S-Sasuke-san...but you h-haven't dealt with u-us in a long time. Grass Country w-was a fluke." Hinata stated softly, her white gaze locking with the surprised one of Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata smiled. "S-surprised that I know a-about Grass Country, Sasuke-san? _Everybody_ i-in the Konoha 11 and all the s-senseis know about w-what happened...b-bonds of h-hatred w-will get you nowhere... l-look at Neji-nii-"

Hinata cried out in shock as Sasuke was instantly on his feet and gripping the heiress around the throat, holding her limp form inches above the floor. Hinata was instantly choking for breath and clawing at his hands while Suigetsu pleaded for Sasuke to let her go, his grey orbs wide, as were Karin and Juugo's. (1)

They'd never seen Sasuke treat another as harshly as he was treating Hinata, and they didn't hear the quiet statement Sasuke made over Suigetsu's yelling.

"You have no right to judge my actions. You have _no_ idea what he did."

By this stage Hinata was going a little blue in the face from lack of air, and wrinkling his nose in disgust, the Uchiha dropped the Hyuuga heiress unceremoniously on the wooden floor, turning away as Suigetsu was instantly at the young girl's side, gripping her shoulder and glaring up at the angered looking Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bastard! She didn't deserve that! She's _injured_, remember you bastard!!"

"P-please calm down, Suigetsu-san..." Hinata gingerly held a hand to her throat, and looking up at Sasuke with tearing eyes, she stated softly. "You a-aren't the only one h-he hurt...Sasuke."

Sasuke, though having heard Hinata's comment said nothing and turned to the other members of Hebi, a deep frown present on his handsome features. "You said that we're being followed...can you tell how close they are?"

Karin frowned. "Um...for some reason I can't right now...but I can tell you that they are within about five kilometres of this room."

Hinata's teary eyes widened. "About five k-kilometres, you say? They are t-too close...they'll capture y-you if you don't listen to me r-right now."

Sasuke and the others all looked at Hinata in surprise. "And why should we listen to you? You're one of them!" Karin cried angrily, glaring at the heiress.

"I-I may be one of t-them...but I p-promised Sasuke-san that I would help him...if h-he came back to Konoha w-with me after this' all o-over, and I w-will maintain my end of the d-deal if he does the s-same with me."

Suigetsu stared at Hinata for a moment, before looking at Sasuke, who looked somewhat shocked. "After he manhandled you like that?"

Hinata looked at her feet. "I-I was out of line e-earlier. I g-got what I deserved. T-trust me...I've been p-punished worse for s-saying less."

"Hinata..."

Sasuke stared at Hinata, not really believing what she was saying.

He lashed out at her...she was only trying to help him...but seeing as he was so stubborn, he hurt her. He physically hurt her. His mother Mikoto before had always told him that he should never hit a woman..it was wrong, no matter how much they deserved it. Hinata didn't deserve the treatment he gave her. And her comment after he dropped her certainly drew his attention...what did she mean that Itachi didn't only hurt him...did he harm her too?

Apologies weren't Uchiha Sasuke's thing. He never really was any good with words...that's how the members of the Uchiha Clan were brought up, really.

Sure, they used to attend the Academy with all the other budding ninjas in the village...but Uchihas were never really ones to make friends with those outside the clan...and they never lasted very long with their Genin teams, a year or two at the most...or at least until they became Chuunin, and then they willingly joined the ranks of the Konoha Police Force, never mingling with those outside the clan again. A few odd Uchihas refused the Police Rank...Itachi being one of them...but really, the Uchihas were never very social.

"So...what do we need to do to get rid of your teammates?" He suddenly spoke, bringing Hinata's shocked expression to his face, her pale eyes wide at the fact that Sasuke had appeared to be siding with her.

Hinata chewed at her bottom lip (another nervous habit of hers, Sasuke realised) and nodded, rising to her feet. "We will need our old outfits. It will b-be Kiba-kun that is f-finding us...Shino-kun is c-currently useless as his kikai bugs h-have to be on a-a person f-for him to find them...though I am s-surprised that he didn't bug me e-earlier. Kiba-kun's n-nose is greater than that of a n-ninja hounds...and t-the only way we would be a-able to confuse him would be to send our dirty outfits in another direction, t-to throw him off. A-anou, Juugo-san... Would your b-birds mind carrying Sasuke-san and my clothes a-about one hundred kilometres S-Southwest?"

Juugo looked at his birds and nodded. "They don't mind. Anything else, Hyuuga-san?"

"We need t-to find a large q-quantity of water to hide in...i-immediately. An public bath would be best..there is one in t-this hotel, y-yes?"

Suigetsu grinned and nodded, liking this part of the idea. "Yeah and it's rather nice! It's outside, though."

Hinata nodded, noticing Suigetsu's suddenly perverted grin. "U-uh, w-we will need to t-take your possessions w-with us...the steam from the water s-should get rid of your scents..."

"Grab your stuff and we'll head over to the baths." Sasuke ordered, and grabbing his cloak the Uchiha strode out of the door, Hinata close behind him as she found no reason to wait. She had nothing but the clothes she wore and the backpack strapped to her waist, very similar in design to Karin's own, and she didn't feel like waiting for Suigetsu to pack his things...Hinata knew that he would put unwanted thoughts in her mind...very much like the ones that he had implied when she had asked to borrow his cloak. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't say anything dirty either, unlike Suigetsu the younger Uchiha had dignity. That's what usually came with one from such a prestigious clan like the Uchiha used to be.

"Why are you walking with me? Why not Suigetsu...the both of you seem to get along." Sasuke suddenly stated as they turned a corner, his bare feet slapping against the polished wood.

Hinata blushed and bowed her head. "U-Um...I d-don't really want t-to hear him talking a-about how much fun t-the baths are going to be...h-he seems very much like N-Naruto-kun's sensei f-for my liking at times..."

She was sure that Sasuke wasn't going to speak to her again after the incident earlier and she was certainly surprised when she saw him smirking at Hinata's statement.

"So the dobe still has him as his sensei, eh?"

Hinata blinked.

_He was asking about Naruto?_

Hinata nodded. "H-hai...though as of late h-he's been t-training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sempai. Jiraiya-sama w-went away t-to search for n-news of Akatsuki...they've really h-hit Konoha hard as o-of late."

Hinata found herself rather surprised that she was openly revealing Konoha's secrets to Sasuke...a traitor. But then again, after Itachi was taken care of, Sasuke was going to be going back to Konoha...so there really was no problem in her talking about it...though Hinata knew she should really just skim over details, just in case.

Sasuke looked curious upon hearing this. "What do you mean by that? Has Konoha been attacked by the Akatsuki?"

Hinata gazed at Sasuke, suddenly realising that he didn't know.

_Of course_ he didn't know about Asuma...he'd left the village, and she doubted that news of his murder would've reached Otogakure and Orochimaru's ears...even if Asuma _did_ have a high bounty. Hinata's thoughts suddenly drifted to her ex-sensei, Kurenai, and tears instantly sprang to her eyes.

_Kurenai stood before her team, rubbing her swelling stomach comfortingly before opening her mouth to speak. She was dressed entirely in black, still mourning the death of her lover and the father of her child, her vivid crimson orbs no longer holding as much life as they used to._

_"So you are going on the retrieval mission for Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" She asked softly, a light frown marring her features as she contemplated this thought. She looked at Kiba, her eyes suddenly clouding as she remembered what happened to him last time he'd tried to bring Sasuke back safely. She didn't want anything to happen to these kids...they were all she had left. She couldn't take it if they died too. Still gripping her stomach, she walked, more like waddled over to Kiba and placed a small hand on his shoulder. "I want you to be careful, okay?" She stated faintly, a small smile appearing on her dark painted lips as she gently squeezed the young man's shoulder._

_Kiba nodded, a wide smile suddenly appearing on his feral yet still handsome face. "Don't worry, Kurenai-sensei, we'll come back in one piece! We're stronger and wiser than last time...nothing's gonna happen to us!"_

_Kurenai looked unconvinced, and then Shino spoke up. "Kiba is right, Kurenai-sensei. Besides...Naruto's teammates are quite strong...they are not to be taken lightly."_

_Hinata, deciding to add her piece stated, "W-we'll be okay, Kurenai-sensei. P-please don't worry."_

_The voluptuous woman smiled, her odd eyes filling with tears. "Promise me," She pleaded brokenly, "promise me you'll all come back in one piece!"_

_Hinata was frightened immensely upon seeing her sensei in such a distraught state, and bringing the older woman into her arms, Hinata gripped Yuuhi Kurenai tightly as she sobbed all her worries and heartbreak into Hinata's jacket, the Hyuuga heiress looking over at her teammates and finding nothing to say._

Hinata, unable to look at the Uchiha, replied softly... "...Many things h-have happened since y-you left concerning the A-Akatsuki, Sasuke-san."

-+-

**RANDOMISH NOTE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA-CHAN!!!!**

**A/N :** _Here is the third attempt at chapter 12. Yup, it took me three times to write this one (and that's not including the original S.I.B chapter 12 either :P) and I am finally pleased with the result. ::grins:: So yeah, totally disregard the preview last chapter...that's not gonna be up here for a while...at least another chapter or maybe two...we'll see. ::smiles::_

_OMGosh, totally random but still important notice (well it's important to me), but I have now had __**OVER 5000**__ hits for this story! __**YOSH!!!**__ I never __**DREAMED**__ that __**SOOO**__ many people would read this...I'm so __**HAPPY**__! Oh, and I also now have __**OVER 50**__ reviews, __**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!**_

_Speaking of over 50 reviews, congratulations go to the lovely TaichiSpirit (who always reviews, __**THANK YOU**__!), for getting the 50th one...__**THANKS AGAIN, TAICHISPIRIT!**_

_(1) - I actually don't know what Suigetsu's eye colour is...I've seen many depictions of him with amber, blue and grey eyes...and knowing that his hair is white, I decided on giving him grey (though chances are I may switch to amber depending on my mood)._

_Seeing as I have started on chapter 13, here's a proper preview._

**Chapter 13 - Naruto's Story.**

She was nervous about telling Sasuke the next part, but she knew that it was necessary to tell him...it did concern Itachi after all. "However, b-before Naruto-kun encountered Gaara-sama's abductors...h-he and his team f-faced your brother."


	13. Naruto's Story

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : I, show.me.the.stars, female, 16, a resident of Queensland, Australia, hereby reject all claims to my owning of the NARUTO franchise...they rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the companies **_**Shoen Jump**_** and **_**Viz Media**_**. ::glares:: Bastards.**

**13. Naruto's Story.**

Hyuuga Hikari was a troubled young man who lived during a time of great war.

He was but a simple _Houshi (1)_, who lived to serve others and receive nothing in return...though Hikari was one known to abuse his privileges, especially toward those of the feminine kind...not that these women minded being flirted with by a handsome young monk. ((A/N : Remind anyone of someone:P))

While travelling through a village in the Fire Country, Hikari met a beautiful young woman...a woman who cursed the existence of the Hyuuga forever.

-+-

Sasuke appeared interested as Hinata began the story, though Hinata didn't understand why.

Why was he so interested in knowing what was going on back home? _Did he care for his hometown still?_

"Not t-too long after Naruto-kun was released from hospital after h-his f-fight with you years a-ago, he l-left for t-two and a h-half years with Jiraiya-sama, training to become s-strong enough t-to save you f-from Orochimaru and f-fulfill his promise to Sakura-chan." Hinata decided to ignore Sasuke's amused expression and continued on, "Sakura-chan a-also asked to be t-trained as a m-medic-nin...and s-so she was t-taught by Tsunade herself." Hinata smiled upon seeing Sasuke's surprised face, knowing why Sasuke seemed so shocked.

_Team 7 had all been trained by a member of the Sannin._

_'He looks kinda cute when he's surprised...'_

Hinata's eyes widened at the strange thought that came to mind, and a dark blush stained her cheeks.

The Uchiha, noticing her suddenly blushing face raised an eyebrow but said nothing...Sasuke always remembered Hinata blushing. Deciding not to question Hinata's oddness, Sasuke waited for the heiress to tell her story, which she began to do after the blush of hers faded.

_'She looks cute when she blushes.'_

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at his own thoughts, and running a hand through his hair, he frowned slightly, attempting to gather his jumbled thoughts while Hinata spoke.

"W-while Naruto-kun was gone, a-all of the Konoha 11 were p-promoted to Chuunin rank, b-but Neji-nii had ascended on t-to Jounin rank." Hinata didn't really notice that her body swelled with pride, but Sasuke did, an amused smirk lighting his features. His expression turned slack again as Hinata's expression darkened, and listened intently as she continued on. "A-as for t-the Sand Siblings... Kankurou-san and Temari-san a-also became Jounin, w-while you should k-know that Gaara-sama was entrusted w-with the Kazekage title. When Naruto-kun c-came back to Konoha after his trip a f-few months ago, h-he didn't stay too l-long as t-the Akatsuki captured Gaara-sama and withdrew h-his d-demon, the Ichibi...o-otherwise known a-as Shukaku...and he died."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this, not really believing what Hinata was saying.

_**Gaara**_ was killed by the Akatsuki!? _But wasn't he still leading Suna?_

Hinata, seeing Sasuke's surprised and slightly confused (though this of course only showed in his onyx orbs) expression frowned slightly. She was nervous about telling Sasuke the next part, but she knew that it was necessary to tell him...it did concern Itachi after all. "However, b-before Naruto-kun encountered Gaara-sama's abductors...h-he and his team f-faced your brother."

Hinata shifted slightly upon seeing Sasuke's expression darken, playing with her fingers as he suddenly stated, "Itachi went after them?"

Hinata bowed her head. "T-the person w-who attacked t-them wasn't Itachi. ...W-well, he was...and yet he wasn't."

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow. "Nani?"

Hinata blushed. "U-uh...while the person w-who attacked them was I-Itachi and took on h-his form and a-all of his jutsus, h-his body w-was actually that of a p-possessed ninja of S-Suna." Seeing that the Uchiha was still slightly confused, Hinata added, "It was if I-Itachi's personality and body was illusioned onto Y-Yura's body, Yura being t-the one who w-wore Itachi's personality, really."

"So what happened? Seeing as the dobe is after me now, they obviously beat this Itachi illusion." Sasuke stated shortly, his dark gaze on Hinata.

"T-the Itachi clone had only t-thirty percent of his power. ...It's a j-jutsu that the l-leader of the Akatsuki has...s-so he can copy a-all of his members...if t-they w-would be in t-too much danger otherwise..which i-is my reasoning f-for telling you a-about this so y-you are better prepared. Anyway, N-Naruto-kun defeated him...but n-not without injury." Seeing Sasuke's slightly concerned expression (which for some odd reason had Hinata feeling overjoyed), Hinata sighed. "Itachi cast Genjutsu o-on Naruto-kun, having p-parts of his b-body replace that o-of his comrades and m-mock his dreams, a-abilities and talents. W-while I don't know the full details...I d-do know that the people in the illusion were t-those of Team 7, and when S-Sakura-chan and Chiyo-sama, an elder k-kunoichi of Suna, snapped him o-out of it h-he was reduced to t-tears..."

Hinata watched as an unreadable expression flitted across Sasuke's handsome features for a moment, and fiddling with her fingers, she spoke again, her voice soft and rather tired. "So y-yes after t-they faced Itachi, Team Kakashi, Gai and Chiyo c-continued on t-their journey to find G-Gaara-sama...and from what Sakura-chan told m-me, when they f-finally reached Akatsuki headquarters, a c-cave in Waterfall Country...the Akatsuki members Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori were s-sitting on Gaara-sama's corpse and t-they m-mocked Naruto-kun and the o-others. Especially Naruto-kun a-as he t-thought that Gaara-sama was just knocked u-unconscious."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pang of pain his chest when he heard this...a naive thought like that was typical of the spiky haired blond...and as far as Sasuke knew, he had never been mocked in such a way before. His eyes also widened upon hearing Deidara's name...so Naruto had faced off against that blond suicide bomber? ((_**A/N : R.I.P My beloved Dei-chan! You rocked as much as Suigetsu::cries::**_))

"Y-you know of these A-Akastuki members, Sasuke-san?" Hinata questioned boldly, before blushing and looking away upon seeing Sasuke turn to look at her.

"The last fight I was in was with that Deidara...and he committed suicide trying to kill me." Sasuke stated blankly, seeing Hinata's shocked expression.

_The Akatsuki would go that far to get what they wanted?_ It was crazy!

Hinata let out a shallow breath, reminded once again of Asuma. "I-I see. F-from what I was t-told, Deidara managed t-to get away from Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei...but n-not without his a-arms being blown off."

Sasuke frowned. "...He had both his arms when I faced him."

Hinata's pale eyes widened yet again in surprise.

_How was that possible?_ But then again, according to Ino and the other remaining members of Team 10, the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu had odd abilities of their own...Hidan being immortal or so it seemed, and Kakuzu managing to exist with five hearts inside him. The Akatsuki were_** not **_weak beings...

"...O-oh. P-perhaps he g-grew them back...all the Akatsuki K-Konoha has encountered have a-all had special abilities...perhaps t-that's what D-Deidara's was..."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn. Continue on with what happened."

Hinata blushed and nodded. "A-as I was saying...the two members of Akatsuki mocked Naruto-kun, and Deidara t-took off w-with Gaara-sama's body t-to hurt Naruto-kun further, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei f-following, leaving Sakura-chan and Chiyo with S-Sasori...who a-apparently was t-the stronger of the two. I-I don't know what happened in N-Naruto-kun's fight o-other than what I t-told you, Sasuke-san, but he got away, l-leaving Gaara-sama behind. S-Sakura-chan's fight w-with Sasori was d-difficult...though she and Chiyo c-came out on top...but S-Sakura-chan was fatally injured..s-stabbed in the stomach w-with a poisoned katana."

Even Sasuke couldn't stop the worried expression from filling his handsome face, and a small smile appeared on Hinata's own. "S-she's alright, Sasuke-san. Chiyo-sama saved her...and Gaara-sama as well, sacrificing herself in the process." A small smile appeared on her face as she said this, and while never meeting this Chiyo person she was eternally grateful. She did save two of her friends that day. Chiyo died a true shinobi.

_'He still cares about them...the bonds you have with your Genin team can __**never**__ be broken...it's just impossible to forget how important your friends are. I could never forget Team 8 and everything they taught me...Sasuke-san is no different... Team 7 was a very interesting squad...and they were very close, not that they realised it at the time. Sasuke-san __**can't**__ forget about them. It's too hard. It'd be like him forgetting that Itachi murdered his family...it's impossible. Maybe his bonds with them can be saved after all...'_

Sasuke watched Hinata's face brighten after mentioning that Chiyo person saving Sakura, and the last Uchiha couldn't help but frown upon seeing the implications.

He was worried about the dobe and Sakura again...but then again Sasuke had always worried about those two (even during his apprenticeship to Orochimaru), not that he ever showed it.

_Maybe Hinata was seeing that?_

It was possible. After all, the Byakugan was said to "see all", or so all the scrolls and legends he read about them said.

_The Byakugan was linked to the Sharingan after all._

"What's gotten you so happy, Hyuuga?" Sasuke questioned bluntly, a scowl apparent on his face.

Hinata laughed, a soft tinkling sound that sounded like wind chimes to Sasuke's ears. It was odd, to say the least, that he didn't mind the sound of this girl's laughter. Most of the time when he heard girls laugh (_those laughs generally being directed toward him to get his attention_), they sounded almost _dirty_...and there was really only one laugh that he had heard from a woman that he had liked. Mikoto's.

_Count to think of it...if Hinata's eyes were black she could easily pass off as a younger version of his mother...at least until she spoke and stuttered._

Hinata smiled up at the taller Uchiha and shook her head. "D-don't worry about it, Sasuke-san...i-it's not important, really."

Sasuke let out his familiar 'hn' sound, turning away from the heiress to hide the small smile that was appearing on his own face.

_'What the hell was that!? Uchihas __**don't**__ smile!'_

Hinata raised an eyebrow upon seeing this, wondering what on earth had suddenly changed his mood. Uchiha Sasuke was certainly an interesting being.

_'Very interesting, indeed.'_

"Is that all the Akatsuki encounters Konoha has had since I've left?" Sasuke suddenly questioned, looking over the top of her head to avoid looking at her. "Has Itachi gone after Naruto since the Suna mission?"

_They had to be getting to the onsen soon, right?_

Suigetsu did say that it was outside...but this hotel was _huge_, despite how small it looked from the outside...

Hinata's cheerful expression darkened, and she ran a small hand through her long hair. "Iie, Sasuke-san. Itachi hasn't attacked Konoha, b-but other members h-have, and t-they weren't after Naruto-kun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "...Who were they after, then?"

Hinata lowered her head. "...Nobody. They just wanted to have some fun and the Konoha-nin got in the way."

Sasuke noted the lack of stutter and the heartbroken expression and knew it wasn't good. "...Who died, Hinata?"

Hinata felt the tears fill her eyes as she thought of Kurenai again...all alone.

While Team 10 and 8 promised to be there for Kurenai, they knew that Kurenai felt that she was alone, even with the 6 Chuunin to help her out.

"Sarutobi Asuma..." Hinata whispered, "Asuma-sensei was killed."

Sasuke instantly turned to Hinata, his eyes wide as he stated in a stunned whisper, "Asuma? As in Team 10's Asuma?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai. ...Konoha was gutted w-when we learned t-the news...another S-Sarutobi slain in action...Konohamaru-kun and Kurenai-sensei's b-baby are the o-only ones left in the c-clan."

"Kurenai's kid? Kurenai and Asuma were married?" The Uchiha boy looked rather smug upon hearing this...as if he knew about the relationship all along.

Hinata nodded. "H-hai...they tried t-to keep it low-profile, but my t-team and Team 10 knew...it was o-obvious, really." Hinata laughed shakily...though it didn't sound as nice as it had earlier, Sasuke noted.

Sasuke nodded. "I saw it when I was still..." Sasuke trailed off, suddenly feeling rather awkward.

Looking up and over at Sasuke, the heiress smiled weakly. "R-rather awkward now, i-isn't it?" Hinata voiced Sasuke's concerns (another weird thing she could do to him), softly laughing.

The chiming sound was back, if only for a moment. Her expression turned serious again, and she bowed her head once more. "I w-wish to find Itachi and rid of h-him quickly...as Kurenai-sensei is w-waiting. W-we promised her that w-we would come back in one p-piece...and my end o-of the deal m-means that by c-coming back in one piece, you must too."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

Hinata smiled. "Hn is right, Sasuke-san."

-+-

**A/N :** _And there we have chapter 13...a little bit of SasuHina fluff in there (at least attempted SasuHina fluff, though I think I failed miserably...I tried my best!!)...so hopefully you are rather satisfied, despite the boringness of the chapter. I've noticed that I seem to do that a lot. I write one chapter where I get the most reviews ever, and then the next generally doesn't compare to the previous one and yeah, nobody reviews. ::sighs::_

::While the oneshot '_Breasts_' was written for you all for New Years, for those who haven't read it (please do so though, the more reviews the better!!!), this chapter will be my New Year's Gift to you lovely readers. Thank You all for reading last year and I hope you continue to do so this year!!::

_OMG...I got the __**MOST**__ reviews __**EVER**__ for my last chapter, you guys have __**NO**__ idea how __**STOKED**__ I am, __**THANKS A LOT**__! By the way, I now have __**OVER 80**__ reviews compared to my last chapter...and now __**45 **__people are on S.I.B's watchlist...OMGosh::grins::_

_Also, Breasts in the few days that it's been up has gotten 27 reviews! YOSH! Thanks to all you guys who read S.I.B and have also read and reviewed 'Breasts' (you guys know who you are!), so thanks guys!!_

Totally random but important notices... :

**1. OMG HAS ANYONE SEEN THE SNEAK PEEK CLIP FOR THE FIFTH NARUTO MOVIE!!!! OMFG IT'S AWESOME! **

_**Are Naruto and Sasuke allies or are they foes?**_

**THIS CLIP HAD ME ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT...WATCH IT!**

**2. 2008 WILL BE THE YEAR OF SASUKE, KAKASHI AND SAKURA BITCHES!!!**

**Anyone read Kishimoto's latest interview with the NARUTO seiyus?**

**If not, I suggest you check it out!!!**

**My Opinion On What Kishimoto Might Be Doing For Our Beloved Kaka-sensei : KAKASHI 4 ROKUDAIME, GODDAMMIT!!!!!! **

**CHAPTER 14 PREVIEW : Team Hebi's Onsen Stint**

Suigetsu could imagine now how soft and silky Hinata's lips would be against his, breathing her essence into him...it was downright _erotic_.

_See you all next chapter!!_


	14. Hebi's Onsen Stint

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : I may not own NARUTO, but Suigetsu owns me! ;)**

**14. Hebi's Onsen Stint.**

Hyuuga Hikari was known to flaunt his perversion. He seemed almost _proud_ of this personality trait...at least that was until he met her.

Her.

Akane.

Just Akane.

She was beautiful... Known throughout the village for her long ebony locks that swayed against her curves as she walked, pale, pale skin that made porcelain look tarnished, and eyes that were as red as blood. She had a rather strange beauty...a beauty that Hikari knew came once in a lifetime.

They say that it's possible for a person to fall in love with another upon just looking at them.

This incident occurred with Hyuuga Hikari.

Pity Akane didn't even know who he was.

-+-

Leaping through the trees at a vicious pace, the 7-man squad all looked toward their dog-loving friend as he let out a gasp, Akamaru skidding to a halt on a thick tree branch and causing all the others to cling to their own respective trees to hear Inuzuka Kiba speak.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Naruto cried while hanging upside down from a branch above the Inuzuka, sharp blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

"We're in trouble! Sasuke and Hinata are on the move!"

The others gasped in surprise and Naruto voiced the group's opinions, shouting, "We gotta hurry! They're probably going straight for Itachi!"

Kiba nodded. "Hai! They're going Southwest of this direction, so we'd better pick up the pace so we can cut them off!"

The group all nodded their consent and shot after Kiba, not realising that they had probably just lost the scent of Team Hebi for a long time.

-+-

Hinata and Sasuke continued on in silence as they walked toward the onsen, only to stop and stare as a stupidly grinning (_and barely clothed, __**much**__ to Hinata's embarrassment_) Houzuki Suigetsu shot past the two, a mock salute greeting them, and a quick cry of, _"Hey Sasuke, Hinata, gotta fly or Karin's gonna kill me!!!"_ ringing in their ears as the young man disappeared around the corner, bare feet slapping on the polished wood as he streaked past.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Hinata lifted a finger to her lips, looking at the Uchiha questioningly and almost leaping into his arms as a harsh, **"SUIGETSU YOU GODDAMNED PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" **sounded in the air, and one raging (_and topless as well_) Karin shot past the two now openly staring Doujutsu users, in her rage not even noticing the two dark haired teens as she ran after Suigetsu's retreating form.

Both teens stared after the two raging Hebi members, Hinata's pale eyes wide while Sasuke had a delicate eyebrow raised. Hinata, suddenly noticing the close proximity between herself and the Uchiha (and the fact that the heiress was currently gripping his arm in her surprise) instantly turned red and recoiled from the Uchiha as if burnt, while Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at the heiress' rather cute actions. "G-gomen, S-Sasuke-san, I d-didn't m-mean to t-touch you!" The Hyuuga squeaked, bowing her head and avoiding the Uchiha's still amused gaze.

Hinata wasn't going to comment on the tingling sensation that ran down her spine when she touched the Uchiha...nor did she want to dwell on the fact that her touching him seemed _right_.

Sasuke too was feeling awkward, (_though his face didn't show it_)...the electricity that flowed through him at the heiress' touch wasn't something he considered natural. It was like when he performed _**Chidori Nagashi **_(1)...but the feeling was rather pleasant. Sasuke had been touched by _many_ girls in his short sixteen years of living (fangirls were truly evil beings...)...and that was the first time the touch of a female had affected him so.

Sasuke knew that he was a slave to puberty (_which sixteen year old boy wasn't?_)...but he had usually been able to suppress the natural urges...but this time his body seemed_ damn _insistent on him keeping an eye on the Hyuuga heiress...much to his discomfort.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata questioned, breaking the Uchiha Avenger out of his uncomfortable reverie.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed slightly as his gaze locked with Hinata's own pearlescent gaze, an amused smirk lighting his features as a dark blush crept onto Hinata's pale cheeks, and the Hyuuga heiress bowed her head again. "Don't apologise." He stated, continuing on his trek toward the onsen and leaving Hinata by herself for a moment, the heiress blushing again before hurrying after him.

"...What was that?" The heiress questioned herself softly, lifting the pale hand that had gripped Sasuke's arm to her still burning face, her eyes narrowing at the pleasant feeling of her warm hand against her cheek.

When Hinata turned the corner and saw three members of Hebi standing in front of the glass doors to the outside onsen, Hinata almost fainted upon reading the sign.

_**MIXED**__ bath!?'_

-+-

Sasuke, seeing Hinata's suddenly distressed expression inwardly agreed with the heiress, not liking the ecstatic look Karin was giving him after she read the sign. He also noted Suigetsu's stupid grin that was directed toward Hinata, and not liking the looks the Kiri-nin was giving the heiress, Sasuke frowned.

He was not going to enjoy this.

"M-mix-mixed b-bath??" the heiress questioned hollowly, looking over at the frustrated looking Uchiha, blushing darkly again.

"Yup! Isn't this wonderful, Sasuke-kun!?" Karin giggled and linked arms with Sasuke, rubbing her cheek (and breasts) against the Avenger's toned biceps and not seeing Sasuke's irritated expression.

_'Karin's don't have anything on Hinata's...'_ Sasuke thought, before narrowing his eyes. _'Fucking hormones, they'd better not interfere with my mission! I'm an __**Avenger**__, Goddammit, not some lovestruck horny idiot!'_

"Haha, I actually agree with Karin on this one...it's pretty awesome!" Suigetsu sniggered, winking suggestively at Hinata who squeaked and blushed, ducking her head.

It was then that Juugo arrived from the hotel room, smiling kindly at the still-blushing Hinata and oddly enough placing a huge hand on the heiress's head before reading the sign on the glass door. "Mixed bath, eh?" The ginger haired boy questioned, frowning slightly.

Sasuke let out a quiet growl of annoyance and wrenched his arm away from Karin, looking at the members of Hebi with a slight frown as he subconsciously moved closer toward the Hyuuga heiress. "Hyuuga. Can you see your team with your Byakugan?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke and activated her kekkei genkai, the world blending into black and white as she searched her surroundings as far as her Doujutsu could possibly go, and while seeing many different chakra signals of many different types, she couldn't sense any of the ones with whom she was most familiar. The plan had worked.

"I'm sure it's worked, let's go into the hot-springs already!" Suigetsu interrupted in a whiny voice (he really sounded like a toddler who wanted more candy), pouting at the furious looking Uchiha and gripping Hinata's much smaller hand, ready to drag the heiress into the shower cubicles behind the glass door before laughing raucously upon seeing Hinata's worried expression. "Mou, Hina-chan, you afraid I'll take advantage of you while we're in the water, ne? Don't worry! You can look at me in there all you like, I don't mind!"

_"S-Suigetsu-san-!"_

Hinata blushed terribly and averted her gaze, looking helplessly up at Juugo, who frowned. "You really shouldn't say those things to Hinata-san, Suigetsu...she's a Hyuuga after all."

Suigetsu's eyes widened in realisation, and his amazed expression made it appear as if the sky was raining sake, his grey orbs twinkling unnaturally.

Hinata couldn't help but worry about what was running through the boy's mind.

"_You're right, Juugo!_ Of course I shouldn't both saying those things 'cause Hinata's already _seen_ me naked! Whenever she looks around with her Byakugan she can see me!" the boy laughed. "Kinda makes me want a Byakugan too! It's no fun when you get a head-start, Hina-chan!"

Hinata face-faulted, her pale orbs wide and full of tears as she almost _died_ in embarrassment, looking over at the disgusted looking Uchiha with a pleading expression.

_**Suigetsu was clearly Jiraiya incarnate!**_

Sasuke's amused expression brought tears to the Hyuuga's eyes.

_Did he have some sick obsession with watching her suffer, or something!?_

"Stop upsetting the Hyuuga, Suigetsu." Sasuke's sharp voice stated, his dark eyes suddenly on the pouting Houzuki before him, who crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Hmph, since when did the _great Uchiha Sasuke _care about Hinata? _No offense, Hina-chan!_" Suigetsu added as an afterthought, glaring defiantly at the bored looking Uchiha.

"I don't." Sasuke replied. "I just don't feel like watching you make a fool out of yourself in front of the Hyuuga. I'm embarrassed for you, seeing as you don't have a shred of shame."

Suigetsu glared at Sasuke. "Shut your goddamn mouth, WonderBoy, the same could be said for you about the way you dress. Fucking bow outfit!"

"C-Calm down, Suigetsu-san. T-there is no need for you t-two to fight..." Hinata looked at Sasuke's really ticked off expression and frowned slightly, reaching out to grab the water boy, only for her hand to sink right into his watery flesh, her startled gasp enough to make Suigetsu snicker.

"Hm, looks like I'm evaporating." He stated calmly, shaking his arm and regaining solidity.

"Nani!?" Hinata gasped in shock, her pearl eyes wide in shock upon hearing Suigetsu's rather calm declaration of almost death. "What's wrong!? How can I help!?"

The two boys (the two being Sasuke and Suigetsu respectively) noted Hinata's lack of stutter and frowned slightly, knowing that the girl was very serious.

Taking advantage of the situation, Suigetsu smirked. "How about a kiss of life, Hina-chan? You'll certainly be able to breathe the life back into me."

Hinata blinked, before blushing. "K-Kiss you?"

Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah, underwater. I'll probably turn to shit when I go into the onsen, so you'll have to breathe life into me, kay?" Suigetsu was lying through his teeth to the naive Hyuuga Heiress...he really only needed to ingest some water...but why not benefit from it, ne?

Suigetsu could imagine now how soft and silky Hinata's lips would be against his, breathing her essence into him...it was downright _erotic_.

Hinata blushed, and it only took a look in the young man's smoky orbs to tell that he was lying. She was a Hyuuga.

_Cursed and blessed to see all._

"N-nice try, Suigetsu-san...b-but I'm not going t-to fall for that."

Suigetsu's jaw dropped and he gaped at Hinata, greatly resembling a fish. Hinata laughed, the same musical chime to it that had already drawn Sasuke and yet was compelled to draw the other two boys as well.

"H-How'd you know I was lying!?"

"I'm a Hyuuga." Hinata stated simply, before turning to Sasuke and smiling. "T-that should explain everything, r-right?"

**"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, SUIGETSU!! AS IF HINATA WOULD HOOK UP WITH A FUCKSTICK LIKE YOU!?"** Karin roared, slamming her fist into the Mist-nin's watery head and cackling as it exploded into water, and raising her fist again as Suigetsu's head quickly reformed, albeit a little more watery than it was the previous times the young man's limbs had been hit off.

Suigetsu grinned sadistically before letting out a loud snicker. "You of all people know how good a fuckstick I am, Karin you slut."

Hinata blinked and stepped back as Karin slammed her foot into Suigetsu's head again, instantly knocking the Houzuki into unconsciousness. "K-Karin-san! P-please, this isn't n-neccessary! Come w-with me, we'll go into the o-onsens!" Hinata grabbed the fuming girl's hand and proceeded to walk through the glass doors, giving Sasuke an odd look before disappearing around the corner.

"Looks like Hyuuga-san just saved him, ne Sasuke?" Juugo stated placidly, before turning to give Sasuke a small smile. "Do you mind if I go back to the hotel and rest a little?"

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, aren't you coming in the hotsprings with Hinata and me?" Karin suddenly appeared beside the suddenly annoyed looking Uchiha, her dark hair sopping wet and wrapped up only in a fluffy white towel and pleaded up at him with her wide crimson orbs.

Sasuke openly gaped at Karin, before nodding his head in Hinata's general direction. "What about the Hyuuga?"

Karin suddenly fixed Sasuke with a dark glare, her voice a low growl when she spoke. "Oh, so you care about what _she_ thinks, eh? Since when did she mean more to you than me!? You know," she suddenly stated, her voice suddenly all flirty, "if you're refusing to come into the onsen with us, I really do have to assume that you _are_ gay, and this Naruto person is really your lover."

Sasuke's face suddenly paled (_if that was possible_), and growling he turned to the quiet Juugo and the unconscious Suigetsu and nodded his assent. "Stay calm, Juugo, and keep Suigetsu under wraps until we get back."

Karin cheered and practically dragged the glaring Uchiha Sasuke through the door, ignoring the Uchihas quiet mutterings about the fact that if he were gay Naruto would be the _**last**_ person on earth he would sleep with, and he had every intention on going back to Konoha and viciously _**Chidori**_'ing all those who had even _thought_ that the Uchiha was gay into the next life.

Giggling at the Uchiha's enraged mutterings, Karin walked over toward the shower cubicle, noting the lack of Hinata. "Maa, Hinata-chan is so shy! I guess she's probably already in the water!" The kunoichi licked her lips. "Make sure you're all clean before you step in the onsen, Sasuke-kun, while I would love to help you clean up, I'll go keep Hinata-chan company! Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stared at the retreating back of Karin, raising an elegant eyebrow.

_'She's leaving me to clean up myself?'_ A wide smile suddenly appeared on his face, looking rather odd on his usually rather stoic face. _'Praise be to Jesus!__** I'M SAFE!!!**_A small frown suddenly appeared on Sasuke's face as he came to a realisation._ 'Or maybe she's just waiting until I'm all clean before she tries to rape me...oh Kami, what am I doing here!? Fucking Naruto! Even when he's not around he's causing me shit!'_

-+-

"I knew it!" Suigetsu roared from the hotel room, glaring daggers at the uninterested Juugo no Tenpin. "I fucking _knew_ that WonderBoy would be allowed in that fucking onsen and I wouldn't! _**Fuck Karin!**_ All I wanted to do was spend time with Hina-chan, but _**no**_, that _**whore**_ Karin has to go and take her away from me! _And now I don't get to see Hina naked!!!_" Anime-tears suddenly filled Suigetsu's eyes as he dropped to his knees, throwing his arms up in the air. **"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU, KAMI!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO!? FIRST LETTING OROCHIMARU TURN ME INTO SOME WATERY FREAK AND NOW FINDING A WAY TO PREVENT ME FROM SEEING THE GODDESS HYUUGA HINATA NAKED!!? WELL FUCK YOU, KAMI! FUCK YOU!"**

Juugo raised an eyebrow from the veranda as Suigetsu suddenly began to cry, buckets of water cascading down pale cheeks. He hadn't even been awake a minute and Juugo already wanted to slit his throat, but didn't as he knew it would be best to follow Sasuke's orders. "...Aren't you made of water, Suigetsu? Couldn't you sneak into the hotsprings without anyone noticing?"

Suigetsu instantly stopped his tears and gazed at Juugo like he was an angel who had fallen from the sky. "Juugo, did I ever tell you that I love you?" He asked, grinning.

The ginger haired boy blinked, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. "...No..."

"Well I just did then! I love you, man! _Now I got a way to check out Hina-chan naked_!! You're **brilliant**, Juugo!" Suigetsu leapt to his feet, gripped Juugo in a tight "manly" hug and bolted out of the room, before suddenly peeping back into the room for a moment. "Stay sane while I'm gone, will ya?" Juugo nodded his assent. "Good boy, ja ne!"

And Suigetsu disappeared.

Juugo held out a hand and a bird suddenly flew onto his knuckles, tilting its feathered head. "...Suigetsu's gonna get in a lot of trouble when Karin finds out, wont he?"

The bird chirped in response, and Juugo laughed.

-+-

**A/N : I betcha all thinking, OMG, show.me.the.stars has updated **_**TWICE**_** in one day!!! OMGosh!!!!!**

**Um, I just realised while I was checking this story's stats, that all the people that usually review this story have already reviewed chapter 13...which was just posted earlier.**

**I bet you're all thinking, WTF, right?**

**Well, remember that old A/N that I had up here a while ago? Well after a while it started to confuse me, so I deleted it...and yeah, now I'm stuck in a freaking dilemma, seeing as I doubt people will feel up to posting anonymous reviews::pouts::**

**And while I didn't want to post this just yet, I thought, why not, seeing as people will probably be disappointed with the last chapter...so hopefully this one will make everyone happier! It actually made ME laugh when I reread it, and I'm supposed to be the author!**

**Oh yeah, (1) **_**Chidori Nagashi**_** is the jutsu Sasuke used when he met Team Kakashi in Grass Country, remember?**

**So yeah, review, please!**

**P.S - Seeing as this has been posted earlier so expect a bit of a delay for 15, which has been confirmed as - **Suigetsu's Ultimate Technique : Nozoki Tomu no Jutsu!

**Ja ne, minna!**


	15. Suigetsu's Ultimate Technique!

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE! PISS OFF AND GET YOUR OWN, KISHIMOTO, I'LL LOVE THEM BETTER THAN YOU EVER DID::pets characters::**

**15. Suigetsu's Ultimate Technique : Nozoki Tomu no Jutsu!**

"You wish for me to introduce you to Akane-san, Houshi-sama?" The elderly woman that Hikari was assisting with chopping firewood asked cheerily, her warm brown eyes eying the handsome dark haired man in surprise.

Hikari nodded and bowed, his cobalt blue eyes shining. "If it would not be any trouble, Asuka-san." The young man replied smoothly, wiping away the small bead of sweat that trickled down his brow.

Asuka Mai, a woman in her early fifties sent Hikari a warm smile. "I don't see the harm in doing so, Houshi-sama, however, I thought that monks held a vow of chastity?" The old woman's tone was playful and Hikari smirked, nodding.

"Aa, that is quite true, Asuka-san...but there is something about her that seems well, otherworldly..." Hikari trailed off, thinking back to when he'd seen the elegant young woman run...she was fast..._too_ fast.

The old woman laughed. "Oh! You are only a travelling Houshi, are you not? You mustn't have heard about the new profession that is becoming more popular and is as difficult as becoming a Houshi or a_Miko_ (1), have you?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow as he slammed the makeshift axe into the wood pile, cutting the thick cylinder in half. "Iie, I have not. What is this new profession, Asuka-san?"

Mai frowned slightly. "They call themselves _shinobi_..."

* * *

Sasuke was rather annoyed as he wrapped the towel around his waist, running a hand through his wet raven locks and spiking them up a bit.

When his hair sat flat, the Uchiha was reminded of his "replacement" on _Team Kakashi_, the young artist known only as 'Sai', who really did look a lot like Sasuke when he thought about it. To say Sasuke was a little disturbed when he had first laid eyes on the other boy was an understatement. After he met up with Sakura and the Dobe in Grass Country he wondered if his ex-teammates thought very highly of the apparently ANBU-ranked ninja...seeing as when he first saw Sakura and Sai interact, the pinkette had slammed the raven haired boy into the wall with strength the Uchiha hadn't seen since the Godaime herself, Tsunade.

He couldn't help but be surprised when Hinata had informed him that Sakura was the Hokage's apprentice...the useless girl had finally_become_ somebody. She was living up to the Squad 7 legend...that the three kids were the second-coming of the Sannin...taught by the Legendary Copy-nin Kakashi (_who was rumoured to be the Rokudaime Hokage according to Orochimaru_) and each by a Sannin themselves. If Sasuke were to survive Itachi and return home to Konoha and be a member of Team 7 again...maybe their Sannin status could be possible. Sasuke shook his head.

_Now was __**not**__ the time to be nostalgic..._ But back to the matters on hand, _Why did Karin convince him to come again?_

_Oh, yes. His sexuality._

Frowning slightly, Sasuke began to walk toward toward the door to the outside onsen, and pausing for a moment to make sure he was modestly covered with the towel (he didn't need any _more_ fangirls), Sasuke slid open the wooden door and stepped into the onsen area, his dark eyes scanning the rather luxurious but also quite crowded onsen for his two companions. It didn't take him long to spot the two kunoichi, he spied Karin waving her arms around excitedly and chatting away to a smiling Hinata, whose long hair was tied back into a messy bun atop her head in a corner far away from some teenaged boys who were laughing about something _quite_ loudly and looked about Sasuke's own age. The steam made her face (and what was visible of her huge bust) red from the heat. She looked, dare Sasuke admit it to himself and himself alone, _cute_.

_'Tch, cute?' _A sudden frown marred his handsome features._ 'Look at all these people...that's what teaches us for coming here in mid-afternoon...people will be getting ready for their dinner soon.'_

The onsen itself was beautiful. Dark metamorphic rock outlining the steaming pool clashed with the white pebbles that were scattered around the crevices of the large rocks, and tall bamboos stalks sheltered the springs from unwanted (_and unpaying_) visitors. Though the tall trees really did nothing really to hide the soakers (they were really only there to accentuate the warm pool's already gorgeous features), the fancy fence made of dark mahogany support beams (_imported from another country, Sasuke guessed_) and sweating silver plates surrounding the spring did. While the fence did encase the hotspring, the spring didn't actually reach the fence, and separating the steaming water from the fence were large boulders of the same variety that surrounded the spring that had been carved into rectangular shapes of different sizes, the dark rocks clashing nicely with the red flowering plants that surrounded them. To get into the spring you had to walk along waxed mahogany floorboards that were covered in navy silk, and in all the onsen was clearly rather pleasing to the eye.

"S-Sasuke-san!" Hinata squeaked as the Uchiha appeared beside her and removed the towel from around his waist, folding it into a small square and setting it on his head as he stepped into the water and made himself comfortable at the Hyuuga heiress' other side, smirking at the tomato-red face of Hyuuga Hinata.

She had submerged the majority of her lithe body under the steaming water, though the Uchiha could still see her bare shoulders and the beginning of her _generous_ cleavage, which was enough for any man to pinch his nose and hope to the Gods he didn't bleed out. But he was Uchiha Sasuke, that shit didn't make him uncomfortable...okay, if those _melons_ were pressed against him he'd probably freak out a little...but they were a great distance away from him...a _**huge**_ distance away from him. Sasuke inwardly sighed...life really wasn't fair.

Many glares from young men were directed toward the Uchiha when they saw him sit next to the blushing Hinata, though there was the occasional one that had a really perverted grin on his ugly mug, silently cheering the Uchiha Avenger on.

_'Tch, as if they could possibly land either of these girls...especially Hinata.'_

Sasuke levelled the men with his patented 'Uchiha Death Glare', a wicked smirk on his face as they all avoided his smoky glare and he raised an elegant eyebrow upon seeing Hinata's suddenly nostalgic expression. But upon saying that, Sasuke couldn't help but notice all the appreciative glances his way, and all the heated glares directed at Hinata and Karin by the younger women in the spring, and so to tell the girls to back off, Sasuke glared at the women too, causing them all to flinch and look away, though Sasuke could still feel their burning stares on his muscled chest.

"Oh, yum, Sasuke-kun!" Karin giggled, about to swim toward the younger Uchiha only for Sasuke to glare at her.

"Just because I agreed to join you in the hotsprings doesn't mean I'll let you touch me, especially while I'm naked." Sasuke stated cooly, smirking as he spotted the Hyuuga heiress openly staring at his toned chest, a dark blush present on her cheeks. But Sasuke knew what she was really staring at. _The Cursed Seal._ Deciding to ruffle the girl's feathers a bit, Sasuke inquired cockily, "Like what you see, Hyuuga?"

* * *

Suigetsu was grinning like a madman as he sat on a stool in the showering room, the water that flowed from the nozzle instantly absorbing into the Houzuki as the water met his "flesh". The rather perverted young man was plotting how to get close enough to the Hyuuga heiress without either Karin or Sasuke noticing...but he knew that only Sasuke knew about his..._ability_...to collapse entirely into water and move around places in that form. It would be a rather useful ability to use while in the onsen..._he could even perhaps cop a feel and the cute heiress wouldn't know any the wiser_! Suigetsu sniggered. He knew he was a genius.

"I think I'll call this ability of mine a jutsu...hm...what to call it, what to call it...?" Suigetsu mumbled to himself as he ran apple-scented shampoo into his layered white locks, ruffling the chopped ends as he pondered the very important question he had asked himself. Another wide grin spread across his face as an idea came to him, and laughing, he stated softly. "_Nozoki Tomu_...That'll work! It'll be a private jutsu of mine, of course...and will have a different name when using it for 'decent' purposes." Suigetsu sniggered. "_Decent_...as if I'll _ever_ do anything that someone considers 'decent'! Ah well!"

"_**Nozoki Tomu no Jutsu!**_ (2)" Smirking, the young man rose to his feet and stretched out his arms, the loud clapping noise of water hitting tiles going unnoticed by the other men as they all undressed or redressed themselves, nor did they notice the small river of water making its way under the door crack and into the steaming world of the onsen.

* * *

Hinata blushed twenty shades of red upon seeing Uchiha Sasuke's smug expression, and bringing her pointer fingers together she looked away from the smirking Uchiha, stating quickly, "T-the seal on y-your neck w-was placed there in the C-Chuunin Exams by O-Orochimaru, y-yes?"

Sasuke frowned, shifting slightly in the water. "And?" He snapped, his voice rather bitter.

The heiress' eyes widened and she moved away from the angry Uchiha, bowing her head. "G-gomen nasai, S-Sasuke-san! I-I didn't me-mean to offend y-you! ...I-it's just that Yakushi Kabuto c-confirmed that y-you killed Orochimaru...b-but if that's the case, t-then shouldn't t-that seal b-be gone?"

Sasuke stared at Hinata, eyes widening slightly.

_She catches on fast..._

"Hn. It would be gone if Orochimaru were really dead."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, and drawing in a shaky breath, she asked. "B-but what o-of all the rumours, t-then? Ko-Konoha was i-informed that Orochimaru was slain b-by your hand! Jiraiya-sama said so, and Jiraiya-sama i-is rarely wrong!"

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Orochimaru's body is dead, but his soul isn't."

Hinata blinked once, before the realisation hit her at full force. "...H-he t-tried _that_ jutsu, d-didn't he? T-the one that Sakura-chan told me about...soul transfer."

Karin and Hinata openly stared at Sasuke, scrutinising gazes fixed upon his handsome face.

_'How can we even be sure that this person isn't Orochimaru? How do we know if he's Sasuke!?'_

Seeing the two kunoichis nervous expressions, Sasuke frowned. "I _am_ Uchiha Sasuke. There's no way in _Hell_ that Orochimaru could defeat me." Sasuke scowled for a moment. "But you're right about the Soul Transfer Jutsu, Hyuuga. He tried." Sasuke's normally stoic expression twisted into a grimace, and Hinata resisted an urge to shudder, looking away at the young men from earlier who were now opposite the Hyuuga heiress (_'When did they swim all that way?'_ Hinata mused), all apparently quite content in staring, dark blushes staining their cheeks as they caught the Chuunin staring back at them.

Forcing herself to look at the younger Uchiha, Hinata frowned. "H-have you considered r-ridding yourself of h-him...?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Why bother when I have all the control? You _do_ realise who I am, don't you Hyuuga? I am an Uchiha, nothing can defeat these eyes."

Resisting the urge to shout Naruto's name into the arrogant Uchiha's face, the heiress instead frowned, that might not be the case anymore, seeing as Naruto _did_ lose to Sasuke in Grass Country, even if it wasn't really a fight...more of a _Replacement Stabbing_ and _**Chidori Nagashi**__'ing_ by the Uchiha's part...but Naruto and Sasuke didn't actually come to any real blows (_though the mental blows were enough to depress the original members of Squad 7 for weeks_)...so Hinata couldn't be sure. So instead Hinata just averted her gaze, letting out a soft sigh.

A sudden feeling of something touching her stomach (_more like fingertips gently dragging themselves up her curves..._) made Hinata jump, and as a dark blush crept up Hinata's cheeks, she shook her head.

_'What was that? The water? ...It felt like fingers...'_

* * *

It didn't take long for Suigetsu to find his teammates underwater, and if his body was solid when he turned his gaze on Hinata's _huge_ chest, he would've _definitely_ had a nose water bleed.

_'My __**God**__ that woman's hot!!'_

Was the only thought running through the Houzuki's mind as he propelled himself toward the group, keeping in mind to not release any chakra to attract Karin to him...he didn't need that monster screaming in his ear.

And when he dragged fully formed fingers over the heiress' toned stomach, the young man couldn't help but inwardly grin (_he currently didn't have a face after all_) as he saw the heiress jump, and although her voice sounded distorted under the water as she told the red monster she was fine, Suigetsu inwardly sniggered, he was going to have _fun_ with this girl!

* * *

_A/N : Told you guys it would be out a little later than normal...I seemed to have a bit of writers block, which seriously sucked ass. ::sighs::_

_And when I get writers block (which is pretty rare for me, actually!) and finally manage to get over it...the end product doesn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be...and here's your result, a more information laced chapter, and not as many funnies...(if not any funnies, actually! Which I will hopefully remedy by next chapter, woot, woot!)_

_(1) Pretty obvious this one if you ever watched _**Inuyasha**._**Miko**__ means __**Priestess**_

_(2) And yeah...not very creative on our Sui-chan's part...but if he thinks it brilliant, then it's brilliant::laughs:: __**Nozoki Tomu no Jutsu**__ means __**"Peeping Tom Jutsu"**_

**CHAPTER 16 PREVIEW : Karin's "Big Red".**

When Hinata felt the wandering hand touch her breast for the third time, she knew that it wasn't just the water washing over her funny.

A dark look crossed the Hyuuga's face, and glancing over at Sasuke who appeared to look quite content in just lying in the bubbling water and ignoring Karin's attempts of making conversation, the heiress instantly activated her Byakugan in her rage (something that almost_never_ happened to the heiress), for once not seeing the watery form of Houzuki Suigetsu hide away behind Karin.

The Uchiha's left arm was propped up as a rest for his head, but his right hand..._the hand that was closest to Hinata,_ was _**underwater**_.

_Whoever thought that Uchiha Sasuke was a pervert?_

_**Ja ne, Minna!**_


	16. Karin's Big Red

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Ergh, I can protest all I like...but unless I create a Voodoo Masashi Kishimoto doll and force him to hand all rights to NARUTO over to me, I guess I don't own NARUTO...yet. Anybody got a strand of Kishi's hair I could borrow?**

**16. Karin's "Big Red".**

"_Shinobi_?" Hyuuga Hikari echoed, tilting his head.

The elderly woman nodded. "Hai, shinobi. I suppose the easiest way to describe them would be that they are mercenaries who work directly under the Daimyo... They replaced the Samurai as the Daimyo's main military force."

Hikari blinked in surprise. "...Replaced the Samurai? They were the ones who replaced us houshi and miko all those years ago! ...They must be truly formidable opponents then." The young monk mused, glancing over at the old woman, who nodded.

"Hai, they are. I wouldn't want to encounter one of them late at night." Mai closed her wrinkled eyelids for a moment, before opening them again and frowning. "...They say that the shinobi use chakra to fight each other..."

"Chakra?" Hikari scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What is this chakra of which you speak?"

The woman nodded. "Chakra is the spiritual energy that you houshi and miko use, and physical energy combined. It is chakra that makes these shinobi so strong."

Hikari nodded sagely, realising just how powerful the two were be when combined.

_'So they have given that ancient power a name, eh?'_

"It would be..."

- -

When Hinata felt the wandering hand touch her breast for the third time, she knew that it wasn't just the water washing over her funny.

A dark look crossed the Hyuuga's face, and glancing over at Sasuke who appeared to look quite content in just lying in the bubbling water and ignoring Karin's attempts of making conversation, the heiress instantly activated her Byakugan in her rage (something that almost _never_ happened to the heiress), for once not seeing the watery form of Houzuki Suigetsu hide away behind Karin.

The Uchiha's left arm was propped up as a rest for his head, but his right hand..._the hand that was closest to Hinata,_ was _**underwater**_.

_Whoever thought that Uchiha Sasuke was a pervert?_

**"Hakke Rokuj****ū****yon Sh****ō****!"** Hinata shouted, slamming her palm into Sasuke right shoulder and grinning wickedly as the Uchiha let out a shriek of shock mingled with pain, eyes instantly bleeding Sharingan as he glared at the Hyuuga heiress, seeing her chest heaving in what the young man could only assume was rage. Most of the crowd in the spring scattered upon seeing Hinata hit the Uchiha, knowing by the sudden bloodlust that exploded from the Uchiha and Hyuuga that they weren't common civilian tourists who came to the springs to have a laugh. They realised that they were ninja...practically contract killers..._who knew if they were sent by their village to kill them?_ It wasn't safe there anymore.

Though while the cowardly ones had fled, quite a few remained, waiting to see what the Hyuuga would do next. To those who stayed behind it was like pay-per-view cable...only this time you didn't have to pay the $30 to watch it on TV.

"I brushed it off the first time, thinking it was just the water, not someone's wandering hands but that was the _third_ time, Uchiha! _**Hands off!!**_" Hinata roared, raising her palms for another strike, and that time she would go for the neck instead, preventing the chakra from flowing down his entire side, not just his right arm.

_"What the __**Hell**__, Hyuuga?"_ Sasuke yelled in response, about to rise to his feet until he realised where he was and promptly sat back down, water sloshing around his muscled torso though his intense stare still remained.

Hinata noted with an evil smirk that the boy's eye was squinty, as if trying to stop the tears of pain from falling. **"What!? Upset that you got caught, you pervert!? Or did I actually hurt you?"** Hinata's stutter was long gone, and Hinata watched with wide eyes as Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his mouth open slightly in what Hinata could see as shock.

"Pervert?" He questioned blankly.

Hinata snorted. "Yes! A pervert! _What else would I call a person whose been groping me these past twenty minutes!?_"

**"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT A PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"** Karin screeched, raising a dripping fist in her rage.

Hinata merely glared back at Karin, stating calmly, "Just because he's never groped you doesn't mean you can accuse me of being a liar, Karin."

Karin's jaw dropped.

"I haven't touched you once, Hyuuga." Sasuke suddenly snapped, trying to diffuse the violence that was sure to occur after Karin retaliated to Hinata's rather spiteful (_which was interesting...he didn't know that Hinata had it in her to hit so below the belt_) statement (_that, and he didn't want to get kicked out of the hotel._) "Don't accuse me of something I didn't do."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she instantly shrank back, knowing by taking a quick glance at his vermillion orbs that the young man was indeed telling the truth.

The stutter was back with a vengeance.

"D-Demo, b-bu-but if it w-was-wasn't you, S-Sasuke-san, then w-who was groping m-me just now?" The heiress squeaked in embarrassment, at that moment just wanting to sink underwater and die.

"How the Hell should Sasuke-kun know!?" Karin spat, still rather annoyed that Hinata had even _assumed_ her beloved Sasuke-kun was a pervert.

_Sure, he could be all touchy-feely with me if he liked, but he would rather grope the prude, Hyuuga Hinata?_

Karin didn't think so.

- -

During Sasuke and Hinata's violent exchange, Suigetsu inwardly was roaring with laughter...he never pictured Hinata being so _feisty_.

_The way she practically took Uchiha Sasuke out of commission with just that one tap on his shoulder..._

_Not to mention that nasty jab at Karin..._

No words could describe how much he enjoyed the Hyuuga Heiress' presence.

While he was a bit sad that the heiress had caught on to what he was doing, he decided that it would be fun to mess with his teammates a little more, and while his dignity as a man would come to play in these next few minutes, he was sure that screwing with Karin was the best entertainment around.

_'Haha, stupid flat chested bitch...that's what teaches her for not letting me join them in the hotspring.'_

- -

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Hinata hadn't looked at him once since he had told her that it wasn't him groping her...even if he did touch the Hyuuga heiress :

1. He wouldn't be so shy about it (_Uchihas were __**never**__ shy_) ;

2. He wouldn't be groping her in public (_She'd probably make a fool out of herself and embarrass him by moaning too loudly... 'Speaking of moaning,' _Sasuke mused,_ 'would she be a moaner or a screamer?'_) ;

3. And he couldn't really think of another valid point after the first two (_so much for being an Uchiha Prodigy_).

As these (_rather perverted_) thoughts swirled around in the Uchiha's mind he almost was too distracted to feel the fingertips drag down his his left side, taking their time as they traced the bones that made up his ribcage, _drawing lower and lower_...until they paused at a point that just was uncalled for : his pelvis.

_'What the Hell...?' _

Sasuke stiffened (A/N : not _that_ type of stiff, perverts!) and his eyes instantly bled Sharingan, and while his eyes weren't as good as Hinata's for x-ray vision he searched the water for the offending hand, but finding nothing in the watery depths Sasuke frowned and shifted, glaring at the water.

"Daijobu (1), Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked fearfully, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, still too embarrassed to look him in the face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, frowning as she watched the Uchiha's vermillion eyes fade to black.

_Something was clearly wrong with the Uchiha Avenger...even if he wasn't going to tell her._

He was about to say _'nothing'_, only for those goddamn hands to suddenly pinch his rear end, a startled shout escaping the lips of the younger Uchiha as he leapt to his feet, water splashing everywhere just as a cry of surprise echoed from Hinata. The young heiress slammed her chest into the Uchiha's arm, digging her face into his shoulder and not hearing the strangled gasp of ebony haired teen as he felt those _things_ pressing against him.

Suigetsu was right about them being _**huge**_.

_The kid had a good eye, after all._

"S-someone just g-groped me again, Sasuke-san!" The heiress cried, her voice muffled against the young man's skin.

Taking a few deep breaths and ignoring the squishy feeling of Hinata's breasts against his body (_and the fact that his skin where the heiress was touching was tingling painlessly again_), Sasuke did what any bishouen would do placed in that particular position, while first trying to stop the nosebleed that really wanted to take him out, "Me too. Let's bail."

Karin's jaw dropped as the Uchiha and Hyuuga heirs quickly leapt out of the water, grabbing their towels and wrapping them around themselves before bolting toward the changing rooms, not even taking a glance back at the stunned redhead.

Finally realising just what had happened (after almost ten minutes of sitting there with her mouth wide open looking like a Venus Flytrap waiting to catch itself some lunch), Karin leapt to her feet, not noticing the fountains of blood exploding from young men's noses as she shouted, **"WHAT!? WAIT FOR ME, SASUKE-KUN!!!"** and sped stark naked after the two ex-Konoha-nin, almost slipping over on the silk floor as she ran.

As soon as the door slid shut, a head and a set of shoulders appeared on top of the water, Suigetsu laughing his head off as he continued to hear the screeches of Karin from the changing rooms.

"Hm, who would've thought that Sasuke would have buns of steel? Guess that happens when you're Orochimaru's favourite for a few years..." Laughing even louder at his own joke, Suigetsu's whole body reformed underwater, and rising to his feet, he winked playfully at all the squeals that came from the girls, gliding over to one cute girl in particular who appeared to be at the springs with a few friends and sent them all swooning with a single toothy grin their way. "Hi! I'm Suigetsu, and you lovely ladies are?"

The young man didn't notice that Karin had stopped screaming, nor did he notice while chatting with the girls that a certain redhead slipped back into the steaming water, quietly making her way over to the laughing pervert until he felt a small hand clamp onto his shoulder, instantly spinning him around to face her.

The look on Karin's face was simply murderous, and the loud screams of mercy coming from Houzuki Suigetsu did nothing to stop the livid girl from beating the living daylights out of him, how Suigetsu didn't collapse into water every time a fist landed nobody knew, and Houzuki Suigetsu learned a whole new _meaning_ to the word pain that day...and here he thought Orochimaru's "_experiments_" were bad. He also now understood why Orochimaru's prisoners referred to Karin as "Big Red"...and honestly, he didn't feel like incurring the wrath of "Big Red" again anytime soon.

But knowing Houzuki Suigetsu...he would meet Karin's "Big Red" many more times in the future.

- -

When the sliding door opened to reveal a pissed off looking Uchiha Sasuke and a heavily blushing Hyuuga Hinata both dressed in thin white kimonos and holding their previous outfits in their arms, Tenpin no Juugo couldn't help but smirk.

"Have fun in the onsens, you two?" He inquired, tilting his shaggy head as Hinata blushed even darker and Sasuke attempted to level him with a glare. "...I take it that's a no, then." Juugo muttered, inwardly snickering.

_'Suigetsu must've done something really bad to tick Sasuke off that much...look, his eye is even twitching!'_

Juugo couldn't help but let out the snort that he'd been suppressing upon seeing Sasuke's right eyeball twitch uncontrollably every five seconds, and Sasuke instantly turned a Sharingan-enhanced glare the ginger haired boy's way, silencing him immediately. "...No need to be so harsh, Sasuke." The young man pouted. "What happened, did you get groped in the hotsprings from some random generic fangirl (2) or something?"

"Urasai." The Uchiha growled, which really only caused Juugo to grin wider.

"Poor Sasuke-chan," Juugo suddenly stated sadistically, black marks creeping up his skin, "I bet that stuff happens to you all the time, what're you whining about? Only liked the feel of Orochimaru touching you, not anybody else?"

A sudden flash of black and white and the chirping of a thousand birds were the only signs to Sasuke having moved until he stopped before Juugo, a crackling blue ball of electrical chakra in his left palm as his crimson Sharingan whirled at an incredible speed, the marks dancing across Juugo's face instantly disappearing as Sasuke stated clearly, "Calm down, Juugo."

Juugo buckled over and Hinata was instantly at his side, Byakugan switched on in case Juugo launched himself at her like he did last time, but seeing the (_what Hinata could only really describe as toxic_) chakra receding to his chakra coils, Hinata let out a soft sigh, looking up at the emotionless Uchiha Sasuke with a small frown.

_'He reacted badly this time...talk of Orochimaru must affect him...but really, who knows what went on behind closed doors in Orochimaru's hideouts...'_

"S-sorry, Sasuke." Juugo stated weakly from his new position on the floor, glancing up at the Uchiha with nervous chocolate eyes.

Sasuke glanced back at Juugo impassively, before nodding once. "It's not your fault, Juugo." The young man smirked. "As least you waited until we got back before you decided to lose yourself."

- -

_A/N : Now that Kishimoto has revealed the truth basically behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre (__**AND I WAS RIGHT! I'M A FREAKING GENIUS!**__ ::coughs::), I would like to inform you all that while the truth behind __**MY**__ Uchiha Massacre (which should be revealed very soon...I think. Kukuku.) will be similar to Kishi's (seeing as I did guess the massacre right after all!), __**it wont be the same**__, so yeah, similar, but different._

_I guess you should all realise by now that Sasuke is physically attracted to Hinata (but really, who wouldn't::laughs::)...and now comes the fun (for you guys at least...I'm not 100 with my attempts at fluff) part...the emotional gushy stuff...which should be interesting. As for Hinata, I guess you could say that she finds the Uchiha Heir to be an interesting individual indeed...as for the physical attraction, the girl is too oblivious to realise it just yet, but don't worry, I'm sure she'll realise it soon enough. ::laughs::_

_**(1)**__ - A pretty basic one here, __**Daijobu**__ is basically __**"Are You Alright?"**_

_**(2)**__ - This little line is stolen from the kickass SasuHina fic __**"Light"**__ by __**Bullwinkle's Lady**__. Sorry Winkle-san, but it was just too good a line __**not**__ to use! By the way, if you haven't read it, check it out!_

_**Preview for Chapter 17 - Red And Sharkbait : Tag Team -**_

"You haven't noticed it, have you?" Karin laughed shortly, "Wait, of course you haven't realised it, since you're an idiot and all."

"Hey!" protested Suigetsu, "I'm not an idiot, you token slut!"

"Even if I was a slut I'd still get more than you." Karin jabbed, grinning at Suigetsu's suddenly livid expression. "Anyway...Haven't you noticed how different Sasuke-kun has been acting since the heiress arrived?"

_Yeah, not the best preview, but I'm heading back to school next week (my final year in highschool::gasps::), so I don't think I'll be updating as often as I have been as of late...but don't worry, 17 should be out soon!_


	17. Red & Sharkbait : Tag Team

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Hm...maybe I could pull a Anna Nicole Smith and marry Kishimoto to get the rights of NARUTO...kukuku...it's not a half bad idea actually, anyone wanna come kimono shopping? Better yet, I'll cosplay as Tenten and win him over...he did say that Tenten was his type of girl::winks::**

**17. Red And Sharkbait : A Reluctant Tag Team**

**This chapter is dedicated one of my best friends in the whole wide world, **Katelin**, who turned 17 today! Though she'll probably never read this, I thought I'd mention her seeing as she attempted to give me a few SasuHina fluff ideas for this story...and she doesn't even watch anime::laughs:: She even thought Uchiha Sasuke was a girl until I told her otherwise::laughs::**

**So yes, to anybody out there who's a good friend (which I'm sure is everybody reading!), this chapter is for you and I apologise for its lateness! Here we go!**

"Akane-san, I would like you to meet Hyuuga Hikari, a houshi from Cloud Country. Houshi-sama, meet Akane-san, a Chuunin of Fire Country." Mai stated cheerfully, smiling as the two teens bowed in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Akane-san," Hikari stated smoothly, flashing the voluptuous dark haired Chuunin a bright smile.

Akane smiled in response, suddenly bowing again. "Likewise, Houshi-sama."

- -

"Now," Karin spat as she dragged the laughing/crying (_and also buck naked_) Houzuki Suigetsu by the hair to the changing rooms, her towel clinging to her wet form as she stated, "I wont tell Sasuke-kun and Hinata that you were the ones groping them unless you do something for me."

Suigetsu blinked tearing grey orbs and looked up at Karin. "Help _you_ out!?" The young man laughed, before crying out in pain as the redhead yanked at his silver hair, actually ripping some strands out. This only added to Suigetsu's growing annoyance. "I don't think so!"

Karin glared daggers at the young man. "So you choose to get the shit kicked out of you by Sasuke _and_ Hinata even after you got your ass handed to you by me?"

"I'm a weapons specialist you stupid whore, hand-to-hand really isn't my thing you know!" The Houzuki spat in response, "If I had the Kubikiri Houcho your head and other body parts would've been rolling."

Karin scoffed. "Oh really? I would actually pay to see that. But you know, my plan would benefit yourself as much as it would me."

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed it, have you?" Karin laughed shortly, "Wait, of course you haven't realised it, since you're an idiot and all."

"Hey!" protested Suigetsu, "I'm not an idiot, you token slut!"

"Even if I was a slut I'd still get more than you." Karin jabbed, grinning at Suigetsu's suddenly livid expression. "Anyway...Haven't you noticed how different Sasuke-kun has been acting since the heiress arrived?"

Suigetsu gave Karin a quick once over as he pondered her statement, before adding slowly, "...You're right for once, Red. Your beloved WonderBoy has been acting pretty odd since Hina-chan showed up..."

"Right," Karin interrupted, deciding to ignore the "Big Red" reference, the prisoners she used to guard were _extremely_ annoying. And the fact that their name for her has seemed to rub off on Suigetsu--_urgh_, Karin didn't want to think about it. "He's actually speaking in full sentences now, not that usual 'hn' shit that he's known for -- _what the Hell is with that anyway!?_" Karin suddenly shouted, clenching her fist and glaring at Suigetsu's amused expression.

"Maybe he just doesn't like talking to people of our social status? We are _Orochimaru Scum_ after all!" The young man suggested cheerfully, before wincing as Karin slammed a fist into his head.

"Don't be stupid!" Karin snapped before continuing, "Anyway, I know for a fact that they've already had a D&M-"

"D&M?" Suigetsu questioned, tilting his head.

"Deep and Meaningful." Karin replied, "It's something that girls generally have-" Karin glared at the suddenly snickering Suigetsu, who was muttering something about Sasuke being too pretty to be male anyways, only to cry out as Karin slammed her fist into the silver haired boy's head for a second time, growling, "Sasuke's more of a man than you'd ever be!"

Suigetsu merely tilted his head, rising to his full height and staring down at Karin. "_You think so...?_" He questioned huskily, "I can always _show_ you how much more of a man I am than the Uchiha is, Karin."

The aforementioned redhead looked up into the expressive grey orbs of Houzuki Suigetsu, ignoring her heart's sudden pounding at the way the young man was looking at her. She scoffed, frowning at the sudden shakiness of her voice as she replied, "S-sure, I bet you could show me a lot of things, couldn't you?"

Suigetsu merely grinned in response, brushing a random strand of hair that had blown into Karin's face back. _"I would fucking blow your mind away."_ He suddenly whispered sensually against the kunoichi's ear, smirking in response at the girl's dark blush. Pulling away, he stated cheerfully, "You were saying?"

Karin, still fighting her dusty cheeks, adjusted her fogging glasses and stated, "Right. As I was saying, he seems to have opened up a little more...he even lost his temper with the girl, and in all the years I experimented on him," Karin suddenly looked away from Suigetsu's curious stare, shame filling her as she continued, "He never once lost his temper...he was always so fiercely determined...even though he went through so much pain to get to where he is today he never once got mad enough to physically harm me or anybody else unless it was a spar. ...What happened with Hinata was certainly out of character for him." The redhead suddenly adopted an extremely angered expression, causing Suigetsu to stare in surprise.

"I don't want that Hyuuga anywhere _near_ my Sasuke-kun!" She suddenly hissed, "Hyuuga Hinata thinks she can just waltz right into our group and snatch the guy I've been pining after for years with a simple conversation and that goddamn flashy headband of hers?! _**I don't fucking think so! **__Fuck nostalgia, fuck Konoha, and __**fuck her**_ Sasuke-kun is _**mine**_!"

Houzuki Suigetsu smirked wickedly at the fuming redhead, watching as the woman attempted to calm herself down a little, taking slow, deliberate breaths.

It wasn't working.

"You're getting really worked up over the girl, aren't you Karin?" The silver haired teen mused cheerfully, a wide grin splitting his face as leaned in closely to Karin, smirking at the fact that the redhead didn't shove him away. "You really deem her a threat to you and your _beloved_ Sasuke's love, don't you?"

Karin glared at Suigetsu hatefully. "Who wouldn't? The girl is fucking _gorgeous_. Even Juugo thinks so; and you know how picky that guy is!"

Suigetsu nodded in agreement.

The kunoichi was right about Hinata being absolutely gorgeous...Suigetsu wouldn't be surprised if the great IceQueen himself Uchiha Sasuke ended up falling for her.

"Hm...she is gorgeous...I'll have to admit," Suigetsu replied softly, smiling. "Nice girl, too. If I was you I'd probably be pretty damn threatened --_argh! __**What the**_** HELL**_** was that for!?**_" The Houzuki screamed, clutching his head as Karin had slammed her fist into his skull for the third time..._the bitch really had a thing with smashing his head in, didn't she?_

**"SHUT YOUR **_**FUCKING GAPING MOUTH**_**, SUIGETSU!"** The redhead roared, **"THERE'S NO **_**WAY**_** I'M JEALOUS OF THAT SLUT, **_**AS IF**_** SASUKE-KUN OR **_**ANY**_** GUY FOR THAT MATTER WOULD FALL FOR A GIRL LIKE HER!? **_**SHE DOESN'T EVEN ACT LIKE A FUCKING NINJA AND YET SHE'S THE HEIRESS TO THE PRESTIGIOUS HYUUGA ICHIZOKU!?**_ **IT'S PATHETIC! LIKE SHE COULD EVER LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS I DO!!"** Karin finished, her chest heaving as she finished her rant.

Suigetsu merely grinned wickedly in response, and deciding to stir the pot a little more for his amusement, stated, "You're so possessive, Red. You'll scare Sasuke off if you keep it up you know."

Karin's bitter expression twisted into a look of pure loathing, and she spat, "You're just saying that to rile me up, aren't you, kono yaro (1)!? Trying to make me forget about my leverage over you and the fact I can easily get you killed!" Karin suddenly laughed harshly. "Well guess what, Sharkbait? You can forget it. I _will_ tell Sasuke and the Hyuuga about what you were doing to them in the water...and I doubt you'll make it out of it alive."

Suigetsu's expression instantly darkened, glaring at the fact that the redhead caught onto his little scheme, before blinking in surprise at Karin's name for him. "...Sharkbait?"

Karin merely laughed bitterly in response as she raised a delicate red eyebrow. "Ever watch that movie _Finding Nemo_?" Seeing Suigetsu's blank stare, the redhead continued, "You remind me of the brain-dead little fish in the movie with the retarded fin that made it swim all funny. Other characters nicknamed it Sharkbait and I couldn't help but think about you, seeing as you wanna go after that Hoshigaki Kisame guy who apparently is all blue and looks like a fucking shark. You'll be just like the stupid name implies, bait for a moronic larger fish."

Suigetsu exploded. "**NAN DA TOU?!!?!! **(2) _I __**do not**__ have a retarded fin!_"

Karin stared at the angered looking Kiri-nin before shouting, "You aren't even a fucking fish so what the fuck are you talking about!?"

"_Then why did you call me something stupid like that anyway!?_" Suigetsu shouted in response, raising a shaking fist.

"_**Because I didn't think you were fucking retarded enough not to realise it was a joke! Matakun! **_(3)" Karin shouted back, "You really piss me off, you know that!?"

Suddenly laughing, Suigetsu slung an arm over Karin's bare shoulder. "Yada? (4)" He questioned, snickering. "Of course I piss you off, we're too alike at times not to, Red!"

Karin sighed in response, shoving the suddenly wandering palm away from her chest. "You're so annoying."

"I do my best!" Suigetsu replied, that big shit-eating grin still plastered on his handsome face. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel room. WonderBoy will probably wanna get us to check out those Akatsuki hideouts that Juugo found tomorrow morning...and Kami-sama would I like to sleep on a futon rather than a tree or forest floor for once."

Karin nodded in agreement, before stalking off ahead of the Houzuki, calling, "I wont tell them about what you did by the way...It'll be much more entertaining for me at a later date."

Suigetsu stared at the redhead's retreating back and shuddered.

Karin was a real sadistic bitch.

- -

Dinner that night at a local Barbecue restaurant with the newly formed Team Hebi was yet another interesting bonding experience. Hinata learnt a few interesting facts about her new teammates that night; most notably being Sasuke's odd obsession with tomatoes and the fact Juugo was an avid vegetarian.

The young man would glare daggers at the others as they ate any of the meaty products that Hinata prepared on the griller, and appeared quite pleased as he munched on his salad and made the others feel as if they were slaughtering new born babies with kunai and burning the corpses with a Katon jutsu afterward. Not a very pleasant thought.

The most entertaining part of the night however was Karin and Suigetsu's no-holds bar sake drinking contest, somehow the two laughing idiots managed to rope an eager and not-so much Juugo and Sasuke respectively into the fray, how the all underage group got the sake Hinata had no idea, but later that night assumed it was somehow Karin's doing, seeing as the rather cute assigned waiter to their table that night was prone to giving the flirtatious redhead the "_bedroom eyes_" whenever he thought the others weren't looking.

**They were.**

"Oiiii, Red!" Suigetsu slurred to the kunoichi across the table halfway through the contest, "Why'ss the bitch--" He jabbed a pale thumb toward the waiter amusedly and cocked his head, "Giving _you_ the bedroom eyes wheeen I'm _cllllearrrrlly_ the hottest sssssluuut here?" The silver haired boy laughed before getting smacked in the face with a scalding set of tongs by an unamused Karin, Karin smirking triumphantly as the Houzuki's face bubbled before their very eyes--Hinata didn't realise _just_ how much like water the young man was.

It turned out the person who could hold their liquor the most was of course Sasuke, he didn't appear to be drunk to Hinata at all (_maybe Orochimaru had taught him more than just how to fight perhaps?_) while the other three were pretty darn inebriated, and it was hilarious for the Hyuuga Heiress to watch. Funnily enough, the two that had started the drinking contest were actually the worst drinkers, Karin accidentally knocking herself out early in the contest by laughing so hard (it was more like _honking_, actually) that she smacked her head into the table, her forehead barely missing the griller. Her hair didn't get out of it unscathed, however, a huge chunk of the kunoichi's longer vermillion tresses were burnt a dark shade of brown by the cooking device, making her hair appear as it it had some badass brown streaks in it.

While Suigetsu didn't knock himself out like Karin, he still embarrassed himself so much that Hinata knew that if he knew what he had done to Sasuke that night he definitely wouldn't have wanted to wake up in the morning--attempting to strip-tease for a fellow man can have rather disastrous results. Watching Suigetsu's sloppy attempts at removing his shirt certainly had Hinata questioning the boy's sexuality, that and she couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's horrified expression. Juugo's attempts at _"singing"_ the song **"Turn Back Time"** by some Western artist _Cher_ in the background did the group no favours either.

Due to the fact that so many people were starting at the outrageous Team Hebi, the shy Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but want to slip under the table and just _die_..._but this team's antics_...they really made her_ laugh_--something that she hadn't been able to do in such a long time. Life in Konoha had been so serious in the last few years and it felt nice for Hinata to let her hair down for once, though the girl couldn't help but feel simply awful about the fact that while she was sitting in some random restaurant joking and laughing with an amazing group of people, Teams Kurenai and Kakashi were probably working their asses off trying to find her. The guilt was overwhelming, and soon enough the heiress had to escape, bowing to the slightly sober Sasuke and telling him she had to go outside for a breather.

The Uchiha raised a delicate dark eyebrow before nodding once and rising to his feet, adjusting his slipping shirt slightly before frowning at the shocked Hyuuga heiress.

"You think I'd let you go anywhere on your own? Tch, you're really stupid sometimes, Hyuuga."

Hinata merely bowed her head in response, her thick fringe framing her eyes. "P-please follow me then, Sasuke-san." She stated softly, practically fleeing from the room, the last thing she heard from the members of Team Hebi was a drunk attempt of the song **"Untouched"** by _The Veronicas_ before the door slid shut.

- -

It didn't take Sasuke all that long to catch up to the girl, he spotted her sitting on a park bench across the way from the restaurant, dark head held in her hands. Cocking his head slightly, the Uchiha strolled toward the softly sobbing heiress, her quiet cry barely registering in Sasuke's naturally brilliant hearing.

_'Tch, I wonder what's up her ass?'_ The Uchiha mumbled to himself, before frowning as he made his way toward the bent Hyuuga.

While the steaming water had done good for his muscles, the youngest Uchiha was still in pain as he walked...while Orochimaru's regenerative abilities were working wonders on him, they weren't good enough to assist him in the fight against the Akatsuki-nin Deidara.

_'Akatsuki...'_

"Oi, Hyuuga." Sasuke stated, stopping at the back of the wooden bench and staring at the bowed dark head of the Hyuuga heiress.

A quiet sniffle and a quick swiping of the eyes later and coal met white as Hyuuga Hinata's pearlescent gaze met Uchiha Sasuke's own, moonlight reflecting against the tear streaks that trailed down her pale cheeks.

The tear tracks confirmed Sasuke's suspicions : Hinata had been crying.

"O-oh, S-Sasuke-san! F-For-forgive me, I d-didn't mean to l-leave so quickly, b-but I had to get out of there a-and--"

Hinata was cut off by Sasuke's snort. "Tch, whatever, Hyuuga. Like I care."

Hinata instantly stiffened at the dark haired boy's blunt statement, bowing her head even lower it seemed.

The girl was so..._submissive_. It seriously pissed Sasuke off.

She was quiet too...another point to the annoying list.

But she was _hot. Good God she was hot._

"What's your problem?" The boy suddenly snapped, dark gaze on Hinata's face as he took in her every movement.

The girl jumped in response, swishing her head to look in the Uchiha's direction and accidentally whipping the boy in the face with her long tresses, the boy jolting backward and glaring at her through bleeding Sharingan eyes.

"G-gomen nasai, Sasuke-san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The heiress squeaked, bobbing her head up and down in apology several times until the Uchiha had had enough, pressing a large hand on her shoulder and silencing the Hyuuga girl immediately, huge lavender-tinted orbs blinking tearfully up at him.

"Urusai." He stated simply, his eyes slowly darkening until they were their usual black, though the piercing factor of the Sharingan still remained.

The heiress swallowed loudly enough for the Uchiha to hear and nodded, uttering another apology before the two fell into an awkward silence, the two looking up at the sky above.

The stars looked especially stunning that night, glittering down on them and looking kinda like Rock Lee when he smiled that stupid smile of his...why Sasuke had thought of the green clad nin he had no idea--he hadn't thought of the members of Team Gai in many years. Why the nostalgic thought came to the Uchiha's mind he had no idea either, but he knew it was because of the girl sitting in the seat in front of him. The young man sighed aloud, and walking around the bench, he took a seat beside the Hyuuga heiress, stating softly,

"You bring back a lot of buried memories, Hyuuga. Ones I want to forget."

It wasn't often that Sasuke initiated a conversation, but given the person he was with...he doubted Hinata was the type to strike up a conversation...especially seeing as she looked rather melancholy. So Sasuke decided to start the talking, and he would see where it would lead him. He never knew all that much about Hinata and her team except for the fact that they had a Hyuuga, an Inuzuka and an Aburame in it. They were also run by a female kunoichi...Yuuhi Kurenai? The most he remembered about Yuuhi Kurenai was the woman's crimson coloured eyes. He didn't like them very much--reminded him of things he would rather forget.

He noticed that after he spoke the Hyuuga looked up at him, shining white orbs wide.

Now that Sasuke looked at her eyes...and really looked, he noted that they weren't white like he had initially thought...they were more like a really, _really_ pale shade of lavender.

_'Kawaii.'_

The Uchiha's eyes widened at his own incredulous thoughts, and reminding himself that this was a _girl_ he was thinking about..._Hyuuga Hinata no less_, he mentally slapped himself.

_'Her eyes are __**not**__ pretty! Now is __**not**__ the time for you to make mistakes, Uchiha, back off while you still can!'_ His mind screamed, and when the imperceptible twitch formed in his right eye, Hinata couldn't help but blink.

"S-Sasuke-san?" The girl's soft voice rang out in question, fiddling with her fingers as she leaned in closely to the Uchiha to make sure he heard her.

The Uchiha instantly snapped out of his inner war and stared at Hinata, his dark eyes piercing her very soul. "I'm fine." The teen stated shortly, looking away from the girl and returning his gaze to the inky sky.

He could still feel the girl's own searching gaze on him, and he remained unruffled as the Hyuuga heiress suddenly spoke.

"...You d-do the same to me, S-Sasuke-san. B-bring up dredged m-memories that are better left f-forgotten I mean..."

The Uchiha directed his gaze back to Hinata, a slight frown present on his still handsome face.

Uchiha Sasuke really was a sight for sore eyes.

Inky black hair that spiked out in all directions at the back, yet shaded his coal that could instantly bleed a beautiful red eyes...eyes that had seen so much in his short life. He had high cheekbones that were really present in royalty, not to mention the pale, pale skin that seemed to glow under the moon's gentle gaze. The outfit he wore exposed his toned chest...not to mention his rather aloof attitude...Hinata could see just how easily girls could fall for him.

He really was Naruto's polar opposite...while Naruto was the sun with spiked golden blond hair, tanned skin and bright azure blue eyes, Sasuke was the moon with equally dark hair and eyes and skin as white as freshly fallen snow. It was hard to believe that the two were once the best of friends...but it was funny how things turned out.

"I guess we bring out a lot of things to each other, then." Sasuke replied, his gaze locking with Hinata's once more and was surprised to see the slight flush run across her cheeks.

Raising a delicate eyebrow upon seeing this, Sasuke blinked as Hinata smiled.

"N-not all of my m-memories of y-you are not bad, S-Sasuske-san...I hope f-future ones a-are much brighter." The heiress suddenly rose to her feet, quickly adjusting her short skirt. "L-lets go back to the restaurant, S-Suigetsu and J-Juugo-san will probably be w-worried about where w-we ran off to..."

"Doubt that." The Uchiha replied, rising to his feet as well and stretching his arms. "The idiots will probably be drunk enough not to even know their own names."

The sound of bells instantly tinkled in the Uchiha's ears and he looked over at the Hyuuga to see her hand over her mouth to cover up her giggling.

Smirking slightly, Sasuke raised his eyebrow again and stated, "It wasn't that funny."

Hinata only laughed harder in response. "O-oh, I know that! I-I just t-thought you w-were incapable of c-cracking a joke, Sasuke-san!" The Uchiha glared in response to the Hyuuga's statement, only causing the girl to continue her laughter...so much for trying to contain it. "G-gomen, Sasuke-san!" The girl breathed, "I-I didn't mean to insult y-you!"

"Hn." The teen stated in response, stalking off toward the Barbecue without looking back at Hinata once.

"E-eh? W-wait for me, Sasuke-san!" The heiress squeaked, dashing off after the Uchiha and into the night.

- -

_**A/N :**__ Maa, I could write many excuses as to why I haven't been able to update, but like I said last chapter, now that I'm back at school the updates will take longer for me to write...I really am quite busy at the moment. ::sighs:: I think this chapter is actually the longest I've written, I think, so maybe the longer length can pose as an apology?_

_Seeing as I have now reached over 200 reviews (thanks to Bullwinkle's Lady for the big 200th!), I thought I'd give you guys another stats check, so here goes :_

_Chapters : 16_

_Reviews : 201_

_Hits: 19090_

_C2s : 5_

_Favs : 81_

_Alerts : 102_

_(1) - __**Kono Yaro**__ translates to __**"You Bastard"**_

_(2) - __**Nan Da Tou**__ is basically an extreme version of __**"what?"**__, sorta like __**"WHAT?!"**__ Apparently it can also be used as __**"What did you say!?"**__, so yeah, it fits the description pretty nicely._

_(3) - __**Matakun**__ is another version for __**"geez"**__ or a sigh in exasperation. _

_(4) - __**Yada**__ translates to __**"No"**__, or __**"No way!"**__, or __**"I don't wanna!"**__. I think the first two options work the best, yes?_

**Preview for Chapter 18 - Akatsuki Hideouts.**

However thought trying to drag a near unconscious Houzuki Suigetsu back to the hotel room late at night would be so difficult?

_Until my next update (whenever that is..) Ja ne, minna!_


	18. Akatsuki Hideouts

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : No, I don't own NARUTO, much as I'd like to. The plot however, is all mine...so back off stealers! Oh, and news flash, I figured out why everyone does this disclaimer thing. It's NOT because of copyright infringement, (hello, that's practically a disclaimer right there!) Anyway, people do the disclaimers because they **_**WANT THEIR CHAPTERS TO HAVE MORE WORDS.**_

**Don't deny it, you know it's true. Just like Valentines Day is a world conspiracy. (Speaking of Valentines Day, even though it was a few days ago I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD ONE!)**

**Chapter 18 : Akatsuki Hideouts.**

Monks were never allowed to fall in love.

Ninja followed the same rule.

Love in their world, meant instant and unnecessary suffering.

It meant torture.

Immediate weakness.

And ultimately, it caused utter despair.

Love for a person of holy powers meant the loss of their spiritual abilities.

Love for a shinobi marked the beginning of the end.

In their worlds, love was taboo.

But that taboo was ignored when Hyuuga Hikari and Akane first kissed.

- -

Moonlight still filtered through the window of the hotel room early that morning when tired eyes opened.

Hyuuga Hinata glanced around the room for a moment in slight alarm, not quite remembering where she was. When her pearl orbs met the smiling face of the Shitashii Haku, her eyes instantly widened, remembering the previous day's events and subsequently her interactions with her new team, Hebi, the night before. A small smile crept onto the Hyuuga girl's face at the hilarious memories, and looking at her new teammates, she was alarmed not to see the oddly peaceful sleeping face of Uchiha Sasuke lying in the futon across from her like she had the night previously.

Just as the panic started to build, however, a quiet giggle escaped the rosy lips of Haku, causing the girl to direct her gaze to the feminine looking boy.

_"Looking for Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san?"_ He questioned curiously, cocking his head to the side and grinning at Hinata's slightly surprised expression.

"H-hai, I am. Do you k-know where he is, H-Haku-san?" The heiress replied, running long fingers through her matted indigo locks and pouting in slight pain as her fingers entangled in knots.

The young man rocked on the balls of his heels backwards and forwards, both hands clasped behind his back and looking even more like a girl than he did normally as he winked playfully. _"I just so happen to know where Sasuke-kun is, Hinata-san. Would you like me to direct you in his direction?"_

"Dozo? (1)"

The brunette nodded cheerfully and walked toward the sliding door, looking over his shoulder as the heiress quickly scrambled to her feet, adjusting the outfit she had been wearing the night before (she'd been too tired to take it off once she got back) and continuing to run her fingers through her hair. Haku laughed shortly, and seeing Hinata's curious gaze, replied simply, _"He's fine, you know. Training in this place's dojo...it's quite a beautiful room, actually, rather expensive looking...Zabuza-sama is watching him for Mikoto-sama, though Zabuza-sama doesn't mind as Sasuke-kun is quite the talented shinobi and it is entertaining to watch him perform his katas."_

Hinata slid the door open as the vapourous boy walked right on through, the action not fazing him anymore seeing as he had been dead several years now, nor Hinata who had seen other spirits do this many times.

The two walked in relative silence for a few moments, until Hinata decided to break the ice by asking, "What b-binds your s-spirits to Suigetsu-san, Haku-san?"

The young man paused for a moment, brown eyes glittering in amusement. _"He was a kohai (2) of mine and Zabuza-sama's, actually. He was training to be a Swordsmen of the Mist before Zabuza-sama and I defected Kiri no Kuni (3)...Sui-chan and I were actually quite close."_

Hinata nodded in understanding. "I-I see. S-Suigetsu-san is very lucky then, y-you chose to s-stay behind to watch h-him."

Haku smiled simply in response. _"...It's not just Suigetsu that Zabuza-sama and I watch over. We also watch the members of Team 7 of Konoha on occasion...though that team has many protectors."_

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

_'They watch Naruto-kun and the other members of Team 7?'_

"Hai, Uzumaki N-Naruto-kun has his m-mother, K-Kushina-sama and his f-father Namikaze Minato-sama, K-Konoha's Yondaime H-Hokage on October 10 every y-year...it's the o-only day the S-Shinigami allows Yondaime-sama clearance t-to visit...as for K-Kakashi-san, h-he is watched o-over by a m-man I assume is h-his father...they p-practically mirror each o-other physically...though I h-have rarely spoken with him, h-he appeared to have been a g-great man...and he is also g-guarded by an Uchiha, O-Obito...he i-is very much like Na-Naruto-kun in personality. ...As f-for Sasuke-san, I'm s-sure you know w-who watch over him. ...Pardon my asking, H-Haku-san, but where d-did you meet Team 7?" Hinata began to fidget as Haku once again paused, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing before softening.

_"...Have you ever been to Nami no Kuni (4), Hinata-san?"_ Haku questioned softly, a sad smile on his pink lips.

Hinata nodded shortly in response, not seeing where this was going.

_"Have you ever walked across the __**Great Naruto Bridge**__?"_

The heiress' eyes widened in surprise upon hearing Haku's second question, and licking her slightly chapped lips, nodded again. "I have."

_"Well, you should realise that the bridge was named after Uzumaki Naruto...for he and Squad 7's defeat of Zabuza-sama and myself on that very same bridge almost four years ago."_

Hinata gasped in shock, raising a hand to her mouth as she stared at Haku, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "Y-you were k-killed by Na-Naruto-kun...?" The girl breathed in horror, her pearly eyes wide.

Haku suddenly laughed, a wide smile on his face. _"I asked him to...but then Zabuza-sama needed my help, so I rushed toward him and was impaled by Kakashi-san's lightning attack...Chidori. I died instantly. As for Zabuza-sama, he was died soon after myself, though he died of blood loss." _Seeing Hinata's still distressed expression, the young Shitashii smiled weakly, stating softly, _"We both came to terms with dying, Hinata-san. We were glad to do so by the hand of Uzumaki Naruto, even if he wasn't the one to throw the kunai, per say."_

Hinata nodded and said nothing further as she followed the young ghost out to the hotel's dojo, and straining to prevent her eyes from popping out of her head, Hinata openly gaped as she watched Uchiha Sasuke train.

Without a shirt.

Sweat glistened down his pale torso and temple, his biceps flexing as he slammed a powerful right hook into the practice dummy, the thing swinging backward and forward like a spring.

_Hinata had thought that Sasuke was a sight for sore eyes when he was dressed_. **Half naked totally whooped fully-clothed's ass.**

A dark blush spread across the heiress' face as these thoughts came to mind, the blush increasing when she spotted the _Uchiha Survivor_™ pause and turn around to face her, raising a delicate eyebrow and watching Hinata raise a hand to her face to disguise her embarrassment.

That was two different occasions in a span of under twelve hours that Hyuuga just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Unfortunately, the Shinigami hated her enough to refuse that option.

_There were no huge holes around._

Meanwhile, Haku was laughing his head off at the Hyuuga heiress' expense, chocolate brown eyes dancing as his chest heaved in effort. _"Caught! Sasuke-kun is handsome, though...I can understand why you're staring!"_ The Ex-Kiri-nin cackled as a small smirk crossed the Uchiha's face, but he suddenly adopted a pensive expression as Momochi Zabuza appeared in a swirl of mist beside the laughing teen, silencing the boy immediately.

Hinata's blush still hadn't subsided as the Uchiha ran a hand through his sweaty head, and cocking it to the side, the young man asked cooly, "What are you doing up so early, Hyuuga?"

Looking to her bare feet, Hinata blushed to her ears. "I-I normally wake up e-early to t-train with Neji-niisan...S-Sa-Sasuke-san."

"...Train?" The mocking tone in the young man's voice caused Hinata to grit her teeth slightly.

"H-hai, Sasuke-san, train." The heiress snapped, her eyes widening in surprise at the rudeness in her tone.

The Uchiha merely smirked in response, glad to see that he could get such an odd reaction from the normally quite timid girl. "Really. How about you show me."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and instinctively took a step back, bringing a shaking hand to her mouth. "F-fight a-against you, S-Sas-Sasuke-san!?" The girl stuttered, her eyes wide.

The Uchiha's smirk only widened upon seeing Hinata's slightly frightened expression, and Hinata barely blinked before Uchiha Sasuke stood before her, their bodies mere_ inches _apart (actually, Hinata's breasts were barely touching Sasuke's own chest), his chest rising and falling in slight exertion as his dark hair fell into his eyes. Hinata couldn't help but notice that the young man looked rather sickly in appearance...his once flawless pale skin had taken on a greyish tinge...not to mention the large bags under his eyes. She could actually count every individual eyelash that guarded his brilliant onyx orbs, and couldn't suppress the shudder that ran down her spine as both of the Uchiha's wide hands suddenly clamped on her shoulders, coal black eyes peering into her own milky orbs as he breathed, _"Are you afraid of me, Hyuuga Hinata?"_

Hinata swallowed thickly before slowly shaking her head, no.

Sasuke suddenly frowned, instantly grabbing both of the girl's wrists and pinning her to a wall, his breath tickling her nose as he pushed some of his weight to the wrists that were pinned above the girl's head. His legs stood on either side of her torso, boxing her in. _"You should be..."_ He whispered, his lips suddenly millimetres from hers as what appeared to be a half-smile appeared on his lips, really only adding to his already gorgeous features. "You'd be _incredibly_ easy to break."

Even more shivers ran down the Hyuuga's spine at this, and deciding to show the Uchiha that she wasn't as weak as he assumed, the girl suddenly brought a knee up only for the Uchiha to block with one of his own, gliding backward toward the middle of the room at an incredible pace, a wicked smirk on his face.

"No kekkei genkai, merely Taijutsu." The Uchiha stated calmly, sliding into a lazy stance.

Hinata nodded in response, walking toward the centre of the room before sliding into the traditional Hyuuga stance. She watched the Uchiha with wary eyes for a few minutes, the dojo eerily silent, only to frown slightly as Sasuke made the first move, streaking toward the girl and bringing his fist toward her chest, pivoting on his toes and adjusting his stance as Hinata bent backward fluidly (looking almost like a blur of blue) to dodge his attack and flipped backward, her bare feet missing the Uchiha's chin by inches as she shot backward about a metre or so, before suddenly lifting an arm, cart wheeling once and speeding in the young man's direction, attempting to slam her palm into the Uchiha's chest this time, only for Sasuke to grab the offending wrist and twist it into the air, lifting the girl above the smooth wooden floor.

Sasuke's triumphant smirk slid off his face as Hinata brought her legs up again to sock him in the chin for the second time, crying out as the Uchiha threw the girl into the wall with enough force to almost put her through it, her dark head rebounding off the wall once impact met. A quiet groan escaped the lips of the Hyuuga heiress, and wiping away the blood that had pooled at the corner of her mouth from her split lip she rose to her feet, a determined look in her eyes as she sped toward Sasuke again, her palms a flurry of fists that the Uchiha dodged quite efficiently, though the young man couldn't get a hit in due to the constant blocking. Soon enough the two were exchanging powerful blows that the other managed to block with other body parts, the constant exchange of harsh strikes appearing to go on forever, and it didn't take long for the sweat to pour from the two in exertion, the dull sound of bones colliding and grunts from Sasuke and slight cries from Hinata the only only sounds in the quiet room. When Hinata effortlessly pulled off an impressive roundhouse kick in mid air while trying to avoid Sasuke's sudden sweeping of the legs did the young man finally get serious, and soon spotting a weakness in the Hyuuga's defence (which was _almost_ perfect), he sent a brutal palm into it, knocking the girl off her feet and crashing to a heap on the wooden floor.

Chest heaving, Hinata looked up tearfully at Sasuke, her heart dropping to her stomach upon seeing the Uchiha's slight frown. "...You need to work on your defence, Hyuuga, or it'll get you killed." Hinata bit her lip and looked away, too embarrassed to even look at the Uchiha, causing Sasuke's frown to deepen. Not liking the dejected expression on Hinata's pale face, Sasuke decided to add, albeit a bit gruffly, "...You actually aren't too bad, you know. Not many people are able to keep up with me for as long as you did." Hinata's sad eyes suddenly fixed themselves on the Uchiha's shadowed coal ones, widening in surprise.

"R-really? Even if I w-was defeated s-so quickly?"

Sasuke smirked. "I _am_ an Uchiha, you know. I don't wear the fan because I think I'm strong. I _know_ it."

Sasuke suddenly reached out a hand to help Hinata up, his eyebrow twitching for a moment as Hinata blinked at the somewhat kind offer. Smiling weakly as she realised what the teen wanted to do, Hinata gripped Sasuke's hand and rose to her feet, swaying slightly as she did so and gripping the shoulders of the dark haired teen tightly, ignoring the sudden spinning that the dojo was doing around her. Pain was spiking all throughout her body...her legs felt as if they were made entirely of lead...which really wasn't helping things as Sasuke had to continue holding out his arm as the heiress attempted to gain her bearings once more.

Hinata couldn't help but admire the determination and fire in Sasuke's eyes as she looked up at him...instantly being reminded of two other shinobi to whom she was rather close to.

"Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun..." She whispered to herself. _'He's just like them...such determination. Team 7 was truly a strong team.'_

"What did you just say?" Sasuke suddenly stated, a slight frown quickly replacing the stoic look normally present on his handsome features.

Hinata frowned herself slightly. "N-nothing that's very important, Sasuke-san." She stated softly, adjusting her skirt and heading toward the door, but not before adding, "I enjoyed our s-spar...I hope we h-have another again s-sometime soon."

- -

Sitting around a table in a small restaurant for brunch (Suigetsu and Karin had woken up well after eleven with _impressive_ hangovers that morning...Karin had even thrown up, much to Sasuke's disgust...), Team Hebi looked over the large map that Juugo had been working on while the group was in the onsen the previous afternoon. Two red 'X's marked two specific points in the area around them, but there were several other red 'X's on different points on the map. Sasuke looked over the red marks with a pensive look on look on his handsome features, his face not betraying the annoyance he was feeling inside.

There were _too many_ different hideouts to choose from, and not nearly enough members of Hebi to search them out.

"Oi WonderBoy, what's eatin' ya?" Suigetsu suddenly asked, not liking the awkward silence that surrounded the table seeing as Juugo and Hinata rarely spoke unless spoken to, and Karin (normally one of the most talkative members of the group when not including Suigetsu) was silently mourning the ghastly disaster that was her hair...not really wanting to talk to anybody. The silver haired boy swallowed as Sasuke's dark eyes instantly directed toward him...though his face didn't show it, the wannabe Swordsman of the Mist _knew_ that Sasuke was P.Oed beyond all recognition.

The young man rested his chin on his knotted hands (a very nostalgic posture for Hinata, having seen that posture many times from the Uchiha in her youth), the only way Suigetsu could tell that Sasuke was mad was the fact that his fingers were interlaced so tightly that it looked as if all circulation to them was being cut off...so yes, he looked slightly uncomfortable--if you knew where to look.

"We're going to need to split up into groups of two to search out the points closest to us on the map." The Uchiha stated coldly, "While we could go as a group, seeing as the Konoha Team would've probably figured out by now, if not yet then pretty soon, that those clothes that we sent off with Juugo's birds aren't really us, we have to move quickly to find Itachi...otherwise Hinata and I will probably be dragged back to Konoha."

Hinata nodded shortly. "W-we will need to send out m-more decoys if we w-wish to continue to confuse K-Kiba-kun, w-we'll need to send o-out more items of c-clothing...or p-perhaps a Kage Bunshin or two--if you can spare t-the chakra. T-they would a-also have an i-idea of t-the whole team's s-scent by now from o-our clothes...so t-the same rule w-will apply to Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo-san."

Karin looked at Hinata with a slight frown, speaking for the first time since she'd seen her hair. "...Kage bunshin? We-- I mean _I_ can't keep a jutsu up like that for long..."

"I'll do it then. A Kage Bunshin with a Henge Jutsu altering it...shouldn't be too difficult." Sasuke stated blankly, running a hand through his messy locks and sighing softly. "As for the teams now, we'll need Hyuuga and Karin to be on separate groups to search Itachi out with their respective abilities. I'll take Juugo with me...and the Hyuuga."

Suigetsu gaped at Sasuke in surprise, before plugging both fingers in his ears as Karin let out a rather unladylike scream of horror, glaring daggers at the beet-red Hinata and turning a pathetic-looking expression on Sasuke, her red eyes suddenly _huge_ and tearing. "Demo, Sasuke-kun, my abilities are much better suited with you rather than Sharkbait! The Hyuuga can work with him much better than I could, I'd probably kill him he'd be that annoying--"

"No." Sasuke cut the girl off. "You will work with Suigetsu. The Hyuuga's with me."

Karin looked quick to retort, but the _'don't-even-bother'_ look on Sasuke's face quietened her immediately.

Instead, the girl crumpled and fixed Hinata with a dark glare. "Fine." She snapped, turning to the silver haired boy sitting beside her to level him with a glare, only to frown upon seeing Suigetsu's beaming expression.

"We'll have a_ lot _of fun together, Red!" Suigetsu chimed cheerfully, "_Besides, what did I tell you, hmm? I'm __**much**__ better than Sasuke,_" The young man suddenly whispered in the redhead's ear, smirking as Karin's expression darkened for a moment, a bright blush present for all to see.

Sasuke merely turned to give Hinata and Juugo a quizzical look, only for the two to return his own curious gaze with ones of their own.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke pointed to the point North West on the map. "That's where you two will go. As for Juugo, Hyuuga and me, we'll go to the other point on the map in the area which is South East. We'll report back to the hotel tonight, whether we spot Itachi , or any member of the Akatsuki or not. Once we meet up we'll head out as a squad to engage with him." Sasuke's voice was venomous toward the end, and clenching his fist so tightly that his fingernails cut into his flesh, he rose to his feet and stalked out of the door, Hebi following close behind.

Sasuke was restless -- Suigetsu and even Karin couldn't help but feel bad for the two who would quite possibly be dealing with his wrath if Itachi wasn't found soon.

Juugo and Hinata were in for one _Hell_ of a bumpy ride.

- -

_**A/N :**__ So there you have it, chapter 18, almost on time...but yes, still there this week like I promised::smiles::_

_**(1) Dozo**__ means __**Please**__, or __**Kindly**_

_**(2) Kohai**__ means __**Junior**__, as in a person who is lower in rank, or in a younger class in Japanese schooling._

_**(3) Kiri no Kuni**__ is the Japanese equivalent to the __**Land of Mist**_

_**(4) Nami no Kuni**__ is the __**Land of Wave**_

**Preview for Chapter 19 - Kiba's Sense of Smell.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CLOTHES WERE A DECOY!?"**

_So until next time!_


	19. Kiba's Sense Of Smell

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Since this chapter's all Kiba-centric, Kiba-kun, you know what to do!**

**Kiba : She doesn't own, so don't sue. The stupid mole doesn't even have a job so you wouldn't get any money from her anyway. :P**

**19. Kiba's Sense of Smell**

As a Genin, Inuzuka Kiba had thought of himself as a top-dog (no pun intended) shinobi.

He had powerful jutsus.

He had his Nin-dog / best friend / partner Akamaru by his side.

He had a great team : Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, his beloved Team 8.

He had a wonderful family : His mother Tsume, his older sister Hana and their four ninken...not to mention the other members of the Inuzuka Ichizoku.

Recognition.

He had everything he had ever needed.

That was why, he supposed, when he fought Uzumaki Naruto in the Chuunin Exams Preliminaries, he thought he would beat the boy who had nothing.

But boy was he ever wrong.

Kiba had everything that the Uzumaki didn't...maybe that was the reason why he lost that day.

Inuzuka Kiba didn't need to prove himself.

Uzumaki Naruto did.

- -

"Man! Where the Hell are they going?!" Kiba roared as a particularly sharp branch sliced his cheek open, crimson blood instantly drying to his face due to the speed at which Akamaru and the other members of the squad were following Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata's scents.

It was starting to get dark now...more difficult to see their surroundings.

Uzumaki Naruto had smacked himself in the face with branches so many times now that his face was now an odd shade of pinkish-purple, the ANBU Root Member and Konoha's Resident Artist, Sai, cracking jokes at the expense of the "Dickless Wonder", laughing at how typical of the blond dead last it was that he continued to hurt himself when the others didn't.

A chakra-charged punch from Haruno Sakura was enough to silence the Sasuke-lookalike, the powerful right hook actually shattering the young man's nose--which Sakura then had to repair by orders of Hatake Kakashi...though the girl did a shotty job since the raven haired boy's nose was slightly crooked at the end--which Sakura had to fix again by orders of her ex-sensei.

Naruto had laughed his ass off during this amusing (at least for him) ordeal, while Kakashi, Yamato and even Shino (but then again at times the Aburame was more adult than even Kakashi) had sighed at the group's show of childishness.

When Naruto had gone flying after a rogue branch slammed him in the torso (_so much for him surpassing Hatake Kakashi_), Kakashi decided it was time to rest for the night.

"We're going to rest here for the night...there's no point in us trying to continue the search in the dark...and in turn accidentally kill Naruto from a few to many knocks to the head." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask as Naruto shouted in indignation, then lashed out physically at Kiba and Sai as they mocked the blond, though Sakura had to pin Naruto to prevent him from thrusting a Rasengan into the laughing Sai's chest...much to her disappointment.

"Urusai, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto roared as he struggled against Sakura's tight grip, only to cry out as Sakura slammed a fist into the boy's skull, glaring daggers at the blond.

"No, you shut up, Uzumaki Naruto!" The pink haired kunoichi shouted, raising her fist and smirking as the boy shrank back, not intent on being at the other end of her fist for the second time that evening.

- -

After a quick Katon Jutsu on Kakashi's part, the group seated themselves around the crackling fire, the mood instantly sombre as they all looked at each other with hooded gazes.

Not liking the somewhat awkward silence, Kakashi decided to speak up. "For the orderings of the night watch, first up will be Naruto and Kiba-kun--seeing as they're the hardest from each team to wake up--"

"Oi! Who told you I was a heavy sleeper?" Kiba growled, glaring at the amused silver haired Jounin.

"Actually, it was Kurenai-san." Kakashi replied with a smirk, his eye curving upward in what everybody knew was a smile.

"Bullshit! Kurenai-sensei would've told me that I'm a heavy sleeper!" The Inuzuka shouted in protest, only to shut up as Shino cleared his throat.

"...You are a heavy sleeper, Kiba." The stoic Bug-Nin stated, adjusting his glasses. "Kurenai-sensei just didn't want to upset you by telling you so...we know how embarrassed you get at certain things...though it has done good to bring down that inflated ego of yours..."

Upon hearing this both Naruto and Sai snorted, the blond Genin quickly going from snorting to a full blown laughter fit, clutching his aching sides and rolling across the grassy floor. "Haha, I knew you acted like a dog but sleeping like one too--itai!" The blond moaned as the brunette boy kicked the boy in the ribs.

"You do realise that he was insulting you too, right?" Kiba barked, copper eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The sapphire orbed boy chuckled in response. "Man...Kurenai-sensei sounds too good to be true! Kaka-sensei has always told me that I slept like the dead, right Sakura-chan, dattebayo?" The Uzumaki glanced at his pink haired teammate in confirmation, his eyes curving into a slight smile as Sakura laughed in response.

"You're right about you sleeping like the dead, Naruto!" Sakura laughed, "Whenever me or Sasuke-kun had to wake the idiot up for his rounds, he would usually just roll back over and be snoring like a buzz saw within seconds...so to get our revenge for having to take his extra shift at an ungodly hour in the morning, we used to draw all over him with coloured markers and fill his backpack with whipped cream--the idiot being none-the-wiser until Kaka-sensei told him about it the next day after letting him be ogled at by random villagers for a couple hours!" Sakura clutched her ribs by the end of the story, tears of mirth running down her face at the sheer memory of it.

The entire group bar Naruto were amused by this story, Kiba and Yamato roaring along with Sakura in laughter, Kakashi's eye was still curved into his odd smile, while Sai and Shino merely smiled (Well, Sai smiled, but you could never tell with Aburame Shino...).

"Oi Sakura-chan! That only happened the one time!" The blond whined, his face turned into a cute pout while Sakura and the others continued to laugh at him.

"Actually, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura did that on seven different occasions, not just the once that you claimed." Kakashi stated cheerfully, his eye smile widening (if possible) as a huge bout of killing intent was sent his way by the fuming blond Genin.

"You're a real bastard, Kaka-sensei." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki muttered to his Jounin-sensei sitting beside him, trying to ignore the laughing still coming from his teammates.

"But look at what that story has done, Naruto...the tension's certainly gone now..." The silver haired Jounin murmured in response, silencing the blond's continued mutterings immediately.

Uzumaki Naruto's azure blue eyes suddenly shined in realisation, before a small but genuine smile flitted across his handsome features. "Haha...I guess so."

- -

Dressed in one of Karin's spare outfits since the dress that the redhead had bought her (thinking that'd be the only outfit she'd need) from the previous day was once again being used as a decoy, (_really, Hinata was pretty damn close to running around after Uchiha Itachi in the buff with the way she was having to shed clothes)_, Hinata looked across to see a frowning Uchiha Sasuke and a smiling Juugo.

"Ready to go, Hyuuga?" The Uchiha inquired, his eyes roaming the heiress' body out of the corner of his eye.

_He'd be damned if anyone caught him._

The Uchiha couldn't help but notice however, how _tight_ Karin's entire outfit seemed on the heiress...he also couldn't help but admire how curvy, and yet not in any way, shape or form fat the heiress was either.

Dare he think it, but he thought Hinata looked quite _hot_ in the slinky outfit that Karin normally wore.

She looked cute and dark while Karin was too bright and burned his retinas.

_What was she, colour blind?_

Flame red **does not** go with_ lilac_--even Sasuke knew that. (1)

Hinata sure pulled off the outfit better than Karin ever could.

At least in Sasuke's opinion.

Hinata nodded quickly in response. "H-hai, Sasuke-san."

Houzuki Suigetsu meanwhile was currently drooling, grey eyes wide in appreciation as he undressed the Hyuuga heiress with his eyes...remembering his simply _wonderful_experience with her in the onsen. "God..._damn_...Hina-chan...you have no idea how hot you are, do you?"

"Urusai, Sharkbait! Hinata doesn't want you undressing her with your eyes you perverted bastard!" The redhead kunoichi roared, slamming a fist into the watery head of Suigetsu and glaring daggers as Suigetsu merely laughed in response.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, Red!" The Houzuki sang in response, irritating the redhead even further.

"Fuck off, _me_, jealous?" The kunoichi cackled, running a hand through her hair and glaring at the smirking Houzuki.

"Of course you are, Red. You're petty like that." Suigetsu replied cheerfully, suddenly pulling Hinata to his chest, wrapping strong arms around her waist and winking playfully as Hinata's cheeks instantly burned red. "You know, Hina-chan, seeing as WonderBoy's trying to separate us..." Seeing Hinata's slightly raised eyebrow, Suigetsu gasped in fake apprehension, "_I know!_ How _dare_ he try to separate us, ne? ...So anyway, before we part for those _long, gruelling_--"

"I-it wont be t-that long, S-Suigetsu-san...a few hours a-at the most--" Hinata tried weakly, trying to push Suigetsu away but to no avail, pouting slightly as Suigetsu gasped again.

_"THAT'S A FEW HOURS TOO MANY, HINA-CHAN! SEVERAL HOURS OF ME NOT BEING ABLE TO CHECK OUT YOUR HOT ASS BODY! IT'S FREAKING BLASPHEMY TO WHATEVER GOD I BELIEVE IN!"_ The young man cried dramatically (you could practically _hear_ the capital lettering in his voice), not really taking in Hinata's rather incredulous expression, "But until we meet again, how's about you give me a good bye and good luck kiss...?" Suigetsu winked suggestively, leaning in extremely close--his lips barely millimetres from Hinata's own tinted ones--before his eyes widened in shock as the girl in his arms instantly became a dead weight, her eyes fluttering closed as she fainted in shock.

"Hina-chan!? _Hinata!? What happened!? She's not dead is she!? __**NOOOOO, HINA-CHAN!!**_" Suigetsu wailed, shaking the girl around the shoulders, her head rolling back and forth as the hysterical teen continued to shake her, only to gasp as Sasuke ripped the Hyuuga heiress from the boy's arms, glaring daggers at the silver haired idiot as he slung the girl onto his back with relative ease.

"She fainted, you moron. Now we have to carry her." The Uchiha stated bitterly, "Thanks a lot, Suigetsu."

- -

The Konoha-nin really didn't expect to find what they did by that waterfall early that morning...Naruto's scream of frustration loud enough to send the birds scattering.

Sakura looked devastated as she picked up the bloodied shirt that she had seen Uchiha Sasuke wear during their last encounter, her emerald green orbs narrowed in barely concealed anger as she watched her blond teammate in his rage throw his fist into a nearby tree trunk, the ancient looking wood splintering around the sun kissed blond's knuckles.

_"Dammit, how the Hell did they manage to fool us like that!?"_ The Uzumaki roared as he turned to an equally furious-looking Inuzuka Kiba. "I thought your nose was better than a ninja-hound's, Kiba!?

Kiba growled as he rubbed Akamaru's head, the large dog looking up and whining at the gutted/furious look on his partner's face. "It is!"

"Then how the Hell did they know we were coming, and how would they know how to confuse your nose enough to send us in the wrong direction? Sasuke's good, but he's not that good!" Naruto replied in response.

The blond's statement was met with an eerie silence.

That is until Aburame Shino spoke.

"It's quite obvious that Hinata is the one assisting Sasuke." The dark haired boy stated blankly, sunlight glinting off his dark shades as he adjusted them. "Nobody has ever been able to fool Kiba's nose. Hinata, Kurenai and I of course would know how, seeing as we are his teammates...so this distraction is Hinata's doing."

Sakura, Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened in shock, Naruto the first to shout out his opinion (as usual).

**"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL US HINATA-CHAN'S ABANDONED US TO SIDE WITH SASUKE!?"**

Kakashi sighed. "Calm down, Naruto. I doubt Hinata had much of a choice in the matter. Either assist Sasuke or be killed..."

Sakura snapped her gaze at her silver haired sensei, her eyes widening. "...Sasuke-kun wouldn't say that! Sasuke-kun might be an asshole, but he wouldn't threaten to kill Hinata--that's just not him!"

Naruto laughed bitterly, somewhat surprised by Sakura's '_Sasuke being an asshole'_ comment. "...I wouldn't put that shit past Sasuke, Sakura-chan. He did try to kill all of us last time, and we were supposed to be his _'best friends'_--ttebayo. Sasuke's different now, that's why we have to beat the shit out of him and bring him back...he just doesn't know any better."

"...I know. And I agree with you." Sakura replied softly, hanging her head.

"So what will we do, Kakashi-sempai?" Yamato spoke up, looking over at the silver haired Jounin.

"Kiba. Do you think you can pick up Sasuke and Hinata's scents again?" Kakashi asked in response to Yamato's question, inwardly smiling as a determined look crossed the Inuzuka's young features.

"Of course I will! There's no_way_ I'm giving up!" The young man pumped his fist similar in a way the Taijutsu Specialist Rock Lee would, and upon realising what he had done, the Inuzuka suddenly blushed, rubbing his head. "...I guess I've been spending a little _too_ much time training with Lee...he's starting to rub off on me."

The others all laughed in response to this for a few moments, but quieting once Kakashi cleared his throat. "You'll need to pick up that scent fast, Kiba-kun. Who knows how long it'll take Sasuke and his squad to encounter Itachi."

Kiba nodded, and placing both hands into the seal in which he could focus the chakra to his nose, the brunette lowered his head for a few moments...a suddenly wolfish grin that almost beat one of Naruto's cheesy grins spread across his face. "Got them!"

"Lead the way then, Inuzuka!" shouted an enthusiastic Uzumaki Naruto, and nodding once, Kiba leapt onto the back of Akamaru and shot off Southward, the team following close behind.

_"They're not gonna get away this time!"_

- -

_**A/N :**__ No history lesson this chapter...thought I'd give you all a little time to ponder what I've told you in the previous chapters...__**Sphyma**__ figured it out, can the rest of you?_

_Like I said, a bit of a Team Konoha-centred chapter...though I added in a bit of Hebiness (mostly SuiHina though :P) to keep you all pleased...hope you enjoyed!_

_**(1)**__ - I dunno about you guys...but I don't really mind Karin's character colour design...yeah, it would've been better that Karin had dark hair (black would've been the sex)...but Kishi's a male and he doesn't know any better. ::sighs:: As for Sasuke's opinion on the topic, that's just what I believe he would think...seeing as he is the queen of all emos, and being all dark to him (like Hina-chan) is smexy. ::coughs::_

**Preview for Chapter 20 - Sasuke's Mask.**

Deciding not to dwell on troublesome things, Sasuke replied to Hinata's question. "We're heading into a town South West from here, _Mura no Kamen_. We'll be there just in time for a festival of some sort, so we'll be able to slip in without any real problems."

"The Village of Masks?" Hinata blinked in surprise. "I-I get my kimonos for Hyuuga Ceremonies i-imported from that village! ...The f-festival you mentioned, it's t-the _Kamen Butou Matsuri_...seeing a-as its on at about t-this time of the y-year. P-People dress i-in their f-finest kimonos and w-wear masks f-for the festival...i-it is quite b-beautiful..." Hinata trailed off with a smile. "I-it is forbidden t-to remove your m-mask at all d-during the festival...l-lest you w-want a s-spirit to possess you a-and wear your b-body as a permanent mask..."

Juugo's dark eyes widened in surprise while Sasuke snorted.

"You seriously don't believe this, do you Hyuuga?" The Uchiha asked with a raised eyebrow, frowning as the heiress instantly nodded, a dark look crossing her features. "You're joking..."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I have seen m-many things in my l-life, Sasuke-san..."

_So until next time!_


	20. Sasuke's Mask

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Urgh. Do I really have to say it anymore?**

**20. Sasuke's Mask.**

That first kiss lead to many others...and things evolved from there.

Soon enough the two were secretly wed, knowing that given their lifestyles, their time together was short.

Life beyond them as well--as if mirroring Hikari and Akane's joy had turned cheerful--the war between the three Kings was about to end.

The Kings were to all gather in a shinobi village which would one day be called _Kamengakure_, Hikari and Akane's own village to write up a treaty.

Unfortunately, things were not all what they had appeared to be.

- -

Uchiha Sasuke stopped as he felt the young woman he was carrying on his back slowly awaken, her temperature suddenly rising as she lifted her drooping arms off of the Uchiha's shoulders, a small squeak of embarrassment escaping her lips.

"S-Sasuke-san, you c-can let me down now!" She whimpered, a hand pressed to her cheek to try and disguise the cherry red blush there.

"Tch, you are so useless, Hyuuga." Sasuke stated shortly as he came to a halt, the Hyuuga Heiress practically leaping off his back and onto the tree branch that the Uchiha had landed on, adjusting Karin's shirt as Juugo leapt to a stop to her other side. "I remember you used to faint in front of the dobe, getting a crush on Suigetsu now too?" The raven haired teen snorted, beginning the journey through the trees again, Hinata and Juugo behind him slightly on either side, yet still keeping up with his quick pace. "He isn't any better than Naruto, that's for sure. For the Hyuuga Heiress you have pretty bad taste."

Hinata meanwhile turned an even darker shade of red (if that was possible), deciding to ignore the harsh statement that the emo boy had said about his ex/teammates.

"While I do not understand the female mind very well, my mother once told me that women like men who can make them laugh." Juugo suddenly stated, his dark head raised to the light filtering through the leaves of the trees above them before turning his head to look at Hinata, his impassive gaze locked on Hinata's own. "Suigetsu makes you laugh, yes?"

Hinata smiled weakly in response, nodding shortly. "I-I suppose you could s-say that, Juugo-san. A lot of girls l-like men who c-can make them laugh...Suigetsu-san w-would be quite popular with the l-ladies. (1)"

"Yes...that was what Kaa-san had said about Tou-san when they first met...he made her laugh--apparently told some hilarious joke, and things just continued from there." Juugo smiled serenely, nodding once he had finished his short story.

"My parents were i-in an arranged marriage s-since they were very s-small...though t-they had met on l-less than amicable c-circumstances, Chichi-ue attempted t-to make my mother h-happy..it worked...f-for a time." Hinata ended her story abruptly, glancing at the sky.

Juugo, rather interested in why the girl had finished her statement so abruptly, hung upside down from a thicker branch and gently asked, "...Did something happen to your Kaa-san, Hinata-san?"

A small, sad smile crept onto Hinata's features, and her voice was even softer than usual as she answered the ginger haired giant's question. "...S-she got sick one d-day...and just n-never got better." Hinata leapt past Juugo quickly, caring not to see the saddened expression on the giant's face.

Juugo soon continued after Hinata, muttering a quiet _"...I see."._

Sasuke was silent during this conversation, watching the emotions shift on Hinata's face.

It was..._odd_...to hear about the death of Hinata's mother.

"O-on a brighter note, J-Juugo-san, Sasuke-san, m-may I ask w-where exactly we are g-going?"

The Uchiha glanced at the smiling Hinata, seeing the broken expression that she was trying to hide behind a fake smile.

Her mask was good, but not good enough.

The best mask that he had seen was his ex-bestfriend's.

Uzumaki Naruto's mask was the most intricate of all.

Deciding not to dwell on troublesome things, Sasuke replied to Hinata's question. "We're heading into a hidden village South West from here, _Kamengakure_. We'll be there just in time for a festival of some sort, so we'll be able to slip in without any real problems."

Hinata's heart froze.

"The Village of Masks?" Hinata questioned quickly to disguise her horror, "I-I get my kimonos for Hyuuga Ceremonies i-imported from that village! ...The f-festival you mentioned, it's t-the _Kamen Butou Matsuri_...seeing a-as its on at about t-this time of the y-year. P-People dress i-in their f-finest kimonos and w-wear masks f-for the festival...i-it is quite b-beautiful..." Hinata trailed off with a small (fake) smile. "I-it is forbidden t-to remove your m-mask at all d-during the festival...l-lest you w-want a s-spirit to possess you a-and wear your b-body as a permanent mask..."

Juugo's dark eyes widened in surprise while Sasuke snorted.

"You seriously don't believe this, do you Hyuuga?" The Uchiha asked with a raised eyebrow, frowning as the heiress instantly nodded, a dark look crossing her features. "You're joking..."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I have seen m-many things in my l-life, Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke upturned his head and glanced over at the Hyuuga heiress out of the corner of his eye.

Hinata had a very serious expression pasted to her pale features--but her eyes...the look in her pearlescent eyes made it appear as if Hinata wasn't really there at all, as if she was lost in memories.

Sad memories.

"A-anyway, we have p-plenty of time to stop off at a-another village, grab t-the items we n-need before we h-head into the village. I-If I remember correctly, there is a small village about f-five kilometres South of Kamengakure...we'll stop off t-there first." Hinata smiled weakly as she ran a dainty hand through her dark locks, untangling the knots that she'd received from travelling.

The male members of her team nodded silently in response, and pushing her hair out of her face, Hinata pressed forward to Sasuke's right, waiting to see the old ninja village she hadn't stepped into since her mother was still alive.

- -

_"Hinata-chan, Neji-kun...once we enter this village you do not remove your mask unless you are in a protected room, do you understand?"_

_A six year old Hinata looked across at the bandaged face of her older cousin before directing her almost white gaze up at her sickly looking mother, the ebony-haired woman looking stunningly beautiful in the cobalt coloured kimono with the Hyuuga Flame emblazoned on the sleeves she wore despite the fact her face was too pale, her body too frail and her pearl eyes having dark shadows surrounding them._

_The woman's normally smiling face was replaced with a look of dead seriousness as she gently placed a hand on each child's shoulder, painted black nails glimmering in the candlelight of the horse drawn carriage she, Neji and Hinata were travelling in._

_Hinata's mother was too sick to make the journey from Konohagakure to Kamengakure by foot, and thus Hyuuga Hiashi had ordered a carriage to take the trio (Hiashi was still needed in Konoha for important Hyuuga meetings while Hanabi was far too young to travel) to the infamous Mask village so the Hyuuga Matriarch could visit her ex-Genin teammate who had married a Kamen shinobi a few years earlier. It just so happened that the time that Hinata's mother had decided to travel to the oddly-customed Mask Village that an important festival had come up, the one festival that made Hinata's mother want to turn around and head back to Konoha--but Hiashi would have none of that, he thought of the trip as good _training_ for his daughter and nephew._

_The Kamen Butou Matsuri was __not__ a festival fit for the eyes of a Hyuuga child, no matter how prodigal the child was._

_The Hyuuga cousins nodded shortly and accepted the ANBU masks that were handed to them, two sets of lavender eyes widening in realisation at the fact that these were ANBU masks once worn by real members of the shinobi battalion, the carved symbol of the Hidden Leaf village clashing boldly with the white and red paint on the animal shaped wood. Neji held in his hands the mask of a bird while Hinata's own small hands gripped a mask in the shape of a weasel's face._

_Hinata's mother smiled at Hinata, knowing already that she had seen this mask before. "Un, it is Itachi-kun's mask, Hinata-chan." The woman stated cheerfully, "He said he would prefer you wearing his mask rather than any other person's. Protecting you in spirit, or so he says." Hinata's mother chuckled good-naturedly as a dark blush spread across her daughter's cheeks, the child clutching the mask to her chest. She then turned to Neji, who was staring at his own mask curiously, his expression uncertain. "As for you, Neji-kun, I assume you are correct in guessing that the mask you are holding was in fact your father's." The woman smiled sadly as Neji's eyes instantly shined with tears, blinking tearfully up at his aunt._

_Hinata's mother placed a painted hand on Neji's shoulder and sent him a half-smile, before murmuring, "I'm sure Hizashi-kun is protecting you in spirit as well...but the mask is a nice touch, no?"_

_The long haired boy nodded quickly, giving Hinata's mother a watery smile._

_Neji rarely smiled since the death of his father, Hinata's mother being one of only a few people who could get him to do it. _

_An even greater feat was the fact that Hinata's mother was a member of the Sokke (2) branch--Neji rarely ever showed any signs other than utter loathing toward the main branch of the Hyuuga Family...but when he was with Hinata's mother...he could smile freely._

_He was also much kinder to Hinata when Hinata's mother was around...the brunette was actually approachable._

_It was then that the carriage slowed to a halt, a stern voice of a Hyuuga Bunke (3) member telling the trio that it was time to put on their masks, they were there._

_Hinata's mother looked conflicted as soon as the Hyuuga's voice rang in her ears, and acting on impulse, the sickly woman brought the children into a tight embrace. "What you are about to see will most likely affect you forever. Please, don't be frightened, I and every other member of the Hyuuga Family who have travelled here with us will give our lives to protect you. Do not be afraid."_

_The older woman then placed her old ANBU mask in the shape of a bear on her face, her beautiful features hidden from view as Hinata and Neji did the same._

_Gripping Neji's hand, Hinata stepped out of the carriage after her mother, her pearl eyes widening at the horrific sight in front of her._

_The Hyuuga heiress was thankful for Itachi's mask at that moment...even when he was not physically there he was still protecting her from the monsters._

_- -_

Dressed in a rich crimson kimono that looked almost black and had a simple white circle pattern across the shoulder and on the white obi, and wearing a mask in the shape of a rabbit's face (having attacked a group of unsuspecting ANBU-nin and stealing their masks--_so much for ANBU-ranked shinobi being strong--but then again, most Mask ANBU didn't have a battle-starved Uchiha Sasuke and a rampaging Juugo on their hands_), a fifteen year old Hyuuga Hinata wished that she had Itachi and her mother with her in spirit this time to shield her from the horror of this village like they had done years before.

Both Sasuke and Juugo stood to either the far left of her, Sasuke dressed in an emerald coloured outfit that looked black while Juugo wore brown, with masks in the shapes of a mongoose and hawk (it was a rather nostalgic moment for Hinata as Sasuke pulled on the bird mask) covering their faces as they too took in the sights of the Village of Masks...but not seeing what Hinata was seeing.

The two boys didn't see the war that was taking place right before their very eyes...they didn't see the blood...good _God_ there was so much blood...nor could they hear the petrified screams of people and their wails of death as swords and other weapons were propelled right through them, blood splattering against the old wooden buildings and dusty ground. They didn't see the horrors of the Po attacking the village people, nor could they see the anciently dressed Shitashii fighting back with all they had. Juugo and Sasuke didn't see the history of this village--and even seeing the carnage a second time round was enough to make Hinata almost physically sick.

All of this was replayed in Hinata's head--the horrors of what had happened here centuries old.

But some things are never forgotten...land will always have imprints--memories of times past.

The Village of Masks hadn't changed all that much in the almost ten years that Hinata had last stepped foot in the place, the village buildings themselves still looked ancient--made almost entirely of wood, the buildings had the traditional sliding doors and brightly coloured roofs in red, blue and green. The village actually looked a lot like Konoha in appearance...but you could see with the towering Ferris wheel, random stalls selling jewellery, candy, food and other things, the classic paper fish net game, and all the other common game stalls that were scattered around the small village that it was in the throes of a festival. The odd thing about this festival, however, was that all the village's decorations came in black and white, and the small _chouchin_ (4) that hung above the doors of every home glowed a brilliant red...even though it was early afternoon. Glass jars filled with sickly scented candles lined the streets as well, many people dressed in brightly kimonos with matching masks were rushing around the place to light the candles up.

Shinobi bearing hitai-ates with the symbol of a circle with two carved dots (a simplified version of a mask) flanked the streets, dark eyes searching suspicious people out.

"Oi, Hyuuga." Sasuke's deep voice broke the heiress out of her reverie, and turning to face the dark haired teen, Hinata tilted her head as the Uchiha asked, "It isn't time for the Obon Festival (5)...is it?"

Hinata laughed weakly. "No, it's not, Sasuke-san."

"Then why are the decorations in black and white?" Juugo questioned, his voice muffled under the wood.

"The village actually doesn't know. ...But as a Hyuuga I know, and I think its best that you don't need to find out." Hinata added as another phantom scream rang in the air, and clamping her eyes shut, Hinata turned to Sasuke, stating softly. "L-lead the way to the hideout, Sasuke-san."

- -

**A/N :** _And here we go, chapter 20 is finally out::grins:: I am _SOOO _sorry, guys--but like I said, school will get pretty busy! You can growl at me all you like in a review::hint hint::_

_I think that seeing as I've been so busy lately, I might actually only update fortnightly or even monthly...quality is better than quantity, no? I'd be much happier posting a chapter that I am pleased with rather than one that I feel is rushed..I'll put a message on my profile page once I've decided what I'm gonna do. _I'm really sorry, guys.

_(1) - I thought I'd put that in there seeing as this fic has created many Suigetsu fans::grins:: Yay Suigetsu!_

_(2) - __**Sokke**__ is the __**Main Branch**__ of the Hyuuga Family_

_(3) - Like with Sokke being the Main House, the __**Bunke**__ is the __**Branch House**_

_(4) Chouchin are paper lanterns. They're rather popular in festivals._

_(5) In a nutshell, the __**Obon Festival**__ is an annual Buddhist event for commemorating one's ancestors. It's believed that each year during obon, the ancestors' spirits return to this world in order to visit their relatives._

**Preview for Chapter 21 - No Title As Yet.**

Sasuke's eyes instantly bled Sharingan as they locked with the equally red gaze of his older brother.

"Itachi..."


	21. Loathing

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Tch. Haha, I sound like Sasuke-kun! :giggles:.**

**21. Loathing.**

The ceremony was to be huge.

The treaty signing was a huge occasion, of course, something that would go down in history--thus explaining the reason why each Daimyo of the Elemental Nations under the Third King all vouched for their countries (and armies) to be used for the obscenely grand event.

The Third King--after much deliberation with himself and his family members decided on having the epic function in the small village of Sakura (the stunning village that was known throughout for its beautiful sakura trees that lined every street and village wall) in Fire Country, something which had the Fire Daimyo in a drunken stupor for days--not that the people of the Fire Country really cared all that much.

The people of Sakura celebrated for a full week before getting to work preparing the village, something every member young and old, rich and poor of the small village partook in, and soon enough the month preparation period came to an end, and the three Kings began to gather in the renovated village. As expected, the third King arrived first to survey his surroundings.

The third King was actually quite young if you looked closer, if Akane could guess, she would've assumed that he was a few years older than Hikari himself. Akane couldn't deny that the King wasn't handsome either, with flowing silver hair that ended at the man's mid back (which was what made most assume that the man was old) and warm amber eyes that looked far older than he was. The King was dressed entirely in red, the colour of his people--the colour of what was most precious in the world.

"The village looks simply splendid, excellent job, Daimyo. I'm sure the other Kings will be very impressed." The King murmured to the Fire Daimyo upon gazing at the village, the Daimyo's grin growing so large it easily could've split the entire Fire Country in two.

The Daimyo nodded. "The villagers were truly honoured that you chose this fair village to use for the treaty--so it was expected that the village was spruced up a little more to impress. What do you think of the decorations?"

The Third King smiled. "They look wonderful, Daimyo. Black, red and white symbolising the three different nations--the candles are a nice touch as well, aren't they, Kohaku?"

The young amber eyed child who gripped the Third King's hand nodded in agreement. "The candles look very beautiful, Father."

The Daimyo looked from the King and his son to the hordes of people standing in their finest kimonos in front of the flowering Sakura trees, the pink flowers detaching from the branches and fluttering away in the gentle breeze before nodding shortly. "Please, follow me, Milord, and I shall take you to _Sakura Manor_."

Nodding, the Third King and his son followed the Daimyo toward the towering golden castle with stunning pink roof tiling, acknowledging the villagers bowing as he strode past them.

Upon reaching the entrance of the truly grand castle coated entirely in gold or so it appeared, the Daimyo and his "guests" were met with an instant salute of shinobi dressed in a sea of red, their faces blank but all had eyes burning with respect.

"My shinobi army have been gathered here to protect you and the other Kings from the freedom fighters, if they are foolish enough to show." The Daimyo stated proudly in response to the Third King's unanswered question, grinning again upon seeing the King's impressed expression.

"I see you also have a monk here, Representative." The King stated upon seeing Hyuuga Hikari standing proudly beside his wife, standing out in his flowing navy robes.

Hikari left the group, ignoring Akane's fearful glance, approached the King and bowed. "I hope it is not a problem that I am here, your Highness, but it was the Fire Daimyo's request that I be here in case some freedom fighters are not...of this world. It is not...uncommon, for demons to attack at a period like this." Hikari's voice had a sudden cocky tone, something in which made Akane instantly wary, red eyes narrowing as she watched the interchange between the two powerful men. The young woman brushed her fingertips across her kunai pouch--ready to give her life if needed to save her husband.

Violet locked with amber as the King nodded slowly in agreement, a wide smile appearing on his lips as he suddenly brought Hikari into a bear hug, a large hand thumping him on the back. "It is most wonderful to see you again, Hikari-sama! How long has it been, two years almost?"

Hikari let out a quiet chuckle. "It has, Kyo-dono. A long time, no? No more demons attacking the castle?"

The King grinned. "Not since you dealt with them, Hikari-sama. Once again, I am eternally grateful. And it was most interesting spending time with you, Hikari-sama--not many people have treated me the way you did."

Hikari beamed. "Well your actions were quite annoying, Kyo-dono. It was embarrassing to be seen with you."

The group all gaped as the King roared with laughter, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he finished up. "The same could be said of you, Hikari-sama--shameless flirt. I was embarrassed to be seen with you!"

Hikari smiled and then looked down at Kohaku, bending his knees so he could look the royal child in the face. "You have grown since I last saw you too, Kohaku-dono."

Kohaku grinned. "Not as much as you, Hikari-jii! Look at your hair! It's almost as long as Father's!"

"Oh, but your hair has grown quite long as well, Kohaku-dono, it is almost trailing the ground! It will be longer than my and even your father's in no time at all!" Hikari chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the King's highly amused expression.

"Shall we be on our way inside, Kyo-dono?" The Daimyo questioned hesitantly, fearful to interrupt the cheerful reunion.

The King nodded. "Oh, yes, yes. Hikari-sama, please, you must come inside so we can reminisce!"

"Of course, Kyo-dono, but may I bring my guard?"

The King raised an eyebrow. "Your guard?"

Hikari nodded. "Un. Would it be any trouble? Plus, Kohaku-dono would like someone to play with while we talk, no? Akane-san is most fun to play with."

"Akane-san?" The King questioned. "Hm, I don't see why not. Where is this guard of yours?"

Akane stepped forward from her line, her hand instantly up in a salute. "Your highness." The dark haired woman stated shortly, red eyes narrowed.

The King's eyes curved into a smile. "I see, Hikari-sama. Why am I not surprised that this Akane-san is a woman?" He chuckled.

A wide grin crept across the monk's face and he nodded. "You know me too well, Kyo-donno!"

"Aa, indeed I do. Now please, Akane-san, Hikari-sama, come with us."

-+-

A gentle breeze swung the red paper lanterns back and forth from their posts as Sasuke, Hinata and Juugo quickly made their way toward the Akatsuki hideout hidden in an ancient shrine on the other side of town. Fitting. The atmosphere surrounding the trio was heavy with excitement as the sun slipped below the horizon, signifying the beginning of the festival. While Juugo appeared excited by the festive air of the village, Sasuke's spotted a look of steely determination and Hinata wore a slight grimace under her mask.

The wails of women and children from years past still echoed in the heiress' ears as she gingerly put one foot after the other, a small gasp escaping her lips as her foot slicked in a dark puddle, a metallic scent drifting up her nose. The heiress barely managed to prevent herself from gagging. This village was a horrible place.

-+-

_Maito Kai had relocated to Kamengakure under the orders of the Third after the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure, "to show that while in despair Konoha would still prosper", or so the old man had said. Kai, being as loyal to the Fire Country as Rock Lee was a Genius of Hard Work, the man had happily obliged (well as happily as a man would after recently losing both his wife and unborn child in the fight against the King of the Bijuu), though Kai's younger brother (by a good thirteen years) Gai had remained in Konoha and quite frequently popped up in Kamengakure, dragging his perpetually lazy and rather perverted "Eternal Rival"/best friend Hatake Kakashi along with him._

_Hyuuga Hinata's mother wasn't at all pleased upon hearing that her teammate was being shipped off to the infamous Village of Masks, actually getting in a verbal argument with the Hokage to try and prevent Kai from being sent away, though the Hokage had ultimately refused her argument in the end. She never wanted to enter the village again after her first encounter in it at age fourteen while on a simple B-rank escort mission with Kai himself and their final Genin teammate, the weapons specialist Quing, who was sadly killed also during the Kyuubi Attack. Hinata's mother, upon witnessing the horror of what had happened in Kamengakure promptly had a nervous breakdown--being brought back to Konoha on the back of a screaming Kai, a clearly shaken Quing close on their tail as their rear defender._

_As the Hyuuga Matriarch watched her daughter and nephew stare at the hidden shinobi village with looks of pure, unadulterated horror on their small faces with her Byakugan, the woman knew instantly that the innocence of the two children were lost forever, though Hinata and Neji had taken it a lot better than she had. Hinata had instantly collapsed in a heap in the arms of a Branch House guard, while Neji clung to kimono sleeve of Hinata's mother, his quiet sobs loud enough only for Hinata's mother to hear._

_The Hyuuga Matriarch gathered the boy in her arms, turning the masked boy's face into her chest and smiling weakly behind her mask as the seven year old clung to the woman for dear life._

_"I'm sorry, Neji-chan, I'm so sorry."_

_-+-_

The sounds of children both laughing and crying were warped in the Hyuuga heiress' ears as the trio turned and ran alongside the river, the candles in red tinted jars lining the riverbanks creating looming shadows behind the trio, the music of the festival growing softer as they grew closer to the Northern end of the village--closer to the hideout where no Jinchuuriki ever wished to enter.

_"Kagome, Kagome, kago no naka no tori wa,_

_Itsu itsu deyaru? _

_Yoake no ban ni,_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?" (1)_

Hinata's head shot upward upon hearing the old nursery song she and Neji used to sing as children, pale eyes widening in horror and she clenched her fist, searching the quiet alley for the children singing to make an appearance. Chills ran down the Hyuuga heiress' spine as the children's voices grew louder, their seemingly innocent cheer lured unsuspecting children toward their deaths in Kohaku River...Hinata began to shake.

It had been a long time since she had encountered the Po children of Kamengakure, but unfortunately, unlike last time Neji wasn't there to save her.

-+-

_The five children draped in white stood opposite Neji and Hinata and in front of the riverbed at the back of Maito Kai's large garden, and though the white hoods shielded their faces from view, Hinata gathered that the children were not all that much older than her, about Neji's age, maybe older._

_"So, we've never seen you around here before...what're your names?" The one on the far right inquired, his voice slightly haughty._

_The others all nodded or hummed in agreement, taking deliberate steps forward._

_Hinata gripped her cousin's sleeve tightly, peering around the older boy's waist to get a better look at the five. Hinata didn't know why, but she felt uneasy around these children...she couldn't see their faces underneath those hoods of theirs, but without even activating her Byakugan they had creepy smiles on their faces. Hinata knew that Neji was also feeling uncomfortable, the child effectively blocking Hinata from sight._

_"I was taught that it is impolite to ask for a name without giving your own first." The Hyuuga Branch member stated calmly, an odd, almost stoic look that appeared quite unnatural on his handsome yet somewhat feminine features._

_Hinata knew that this confidence coming off her cousin in waves was a farce, if the five had looked closely enough they would see that Neji was shaking slightly._

_The tallest one in the middle laughed. _

_It was a truly eerie sound._

_"Well I knew they were loaded, Haru, I mean, look at their clothes! That's not cotton they're wearing--those are silk robes! And that symbol on the sleeves--they gotta be a ninja family like your Mum!"_

_The one to the left of the boy in the middle made a whining sound. "Shut up! Just 'coz I don't see very well don't mean you can laugh at me! You know I aint smart!"_

_The two in the middle began to argue in loud tones while Hinata drew closer to her cousin, her grip tightening further still on Neji's kimono sleeve. "Lets run, Neji-nii... I don't like these people...I'm scared."_

_Neji looked over his shoulder at Hinata and nodded once, instantly gripping her hand and making a break for it, the boy using recently learnt skills at the Academy to boost his speed, only to let out a gasp of surprise as the other three in white suddenly encircled the cousins, effectively boxing them in._

_"Oi, oi, we just wanna play...where're you going?" Three voices chimed, their cheerful voices from before not sounding so anymore. _

_Their voices were cold, most definitely sinister. Chills ran down both Neji and Hinata's spines._

_It was then that Hinata could smell them._

_Bile rushed up her oesophagus and her small breakfast made a reappearance, the heiress collapsing to her knees behind her cousin, Neji crying out in surprise as two of the three gripped his arms tightly enough to leave indentations, and they attempted to drag Neji toward the water._

_"Come on, Neji-chan, come swimming with us! It's most fun!" _

_"N-Neji-nii!" Hinata screamed, only to cry out as the tall one from before, taking advantage of Hinata's sudden bout of illness grabbed the heiress by the hair and yanked her to her feet, laughing cheerfully._

_"You can come with us too, Hinata-kun, so Neji-chan wont be so lonely!"_

_"Yah," the other one nodded as he pushed back the hood of his cloak, turning sunken and rotting features to look Hinata in the eye._

_Hinata let out a bloodcurdling scream._

_"Now, don't be so mean, Hinata-kun! You'll be just like us soon!" The rotting boy stated with a pout, puss dribbling down his chin._

_Hinata almost threw up again._

_"Hinata-sama!" Neji hollered as he too thrashed against the three who were dragging him toward the water, his hands glowing blue with chakra as he pounded at the people holding him, but they seemed to just shrug it off, much to the Hyuuga Prodigy's horror._

_"Chakra doesn't hurt us anymore, Neji-chan...hasn't for a long, _long_ time. Don't worry, when you become one of us, it wont hurt you no more either."_

_"I don't want to be like you!" Neji screeched, "Hinata-sama!" The boy's hands glowed an odd gold in his desperation and the boy slammed a palm into the face of one of his captors, Byakugan eyes widening as the thing let out a shriek of terror, the skull exploding in chunks of rotting flesh, brains and clotted blood that sprayed across the Hyuuga boy's face._

_-+-_

_"Kagome, Kagome, kago no naka no tori wa,_

_Itsu itsu deyaru? _

_Yoake no ban ni,_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

_**HINNNNNAAAAAATTTTTTAAAA!! COME ON, HINATA-KUN, WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!! YOU'D THINK AFTER ALL THIS TIME WE'D LET YOU GET AWAY!?**__"_

Hinata subconsciously moved closer to the Uchiha as the children's calling grew louder, until the voices were screaming in the heiress' ears, calling for Hinata to get closer to the river, calling for her to replace the one that Neji had slain all those years before. A soft whimper escaped her lips, a noise, while quiet was still enough to attract Sasuke's attention.

The Uchiha paused for a moment. "You think its scary now? You haven't seen anything yet." His voice was cold, harsh.

Sharingan eyes bored into Hinata's own and the heiress squirmed under the Uchiha's glare, not wanting to deal with the annoyance of Uchiha Sasuke and the sinister calls of the Po Children all that the same time.

She didn't need this.

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes as a voice screamed for Neji's blood.

Seeing Hinata's tears, Sasuke let out snort of derision shot ahead of the Hyuuga and Juugo.

_'Pathetic.'_

Tears slipped down the heiress' cheeks as she saw Sasuke's retreating back, before Hinata let out a quiet gasp as Juugo suddenly drew her onto his back, speeding up to catch the Uchiha.

"I don't like this place, Hinata-san." Juugo murmured softly as a candle near his bare feet flickered out, "This is a horrible village...I can feel it in my bones. No doubt you are feeling this too...I was told once that Hyuuga are very sensitive to these things." Juugo ignored Hinata's second gasp. "I'm assuming by your surprise at my statement that its true?"

Hinata nodded weakly, drawing her arms tighter around Juugo's neck. "...This place...it's horrible, Juugo-san. I feel like I'm being suffocated here. It's trying to swallow me whole..."

An old shrine loomed into view in the moonlight, looking as if it had been there since creation itself and standing tall above a long stone stair, lit up by vanilla scented candles. The sweet smell was pretty close to being overwhelming...but Hinata liked it. The temple was made entirely of white stone, the moonlight giving it a shimmering look. Juugo suddenly shuddered.

Hinata felt eyes all over her as she and Juugo drew closer to the ancient looking shrine, and upon seeing Sasuke waiting at the first stair at the bottom of the tall hill that the shrine stood on, Hinata swallowed.

"Activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see. Is anybody inside?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Hinata could see that the Uchiha's chokuto was clamped tightly in his hands, his knuckles white from the tightness of his grip. The boy's expression was blank but Hinata could see the smouldering flames of his Sharingan eyes...anticipation and pure _loathing_ were present in those bleeding orbs.

Not wanting to upset the boy any more than she already had, Hinata nodded once and activated her kekkei genkai, eyes widening as she cast her all-seeing gaze toward the looming temple.

She couldn't see what was inside.

The shrine was shimmering a brilliant golden colour...a barrier?

Hinata had seen this barrier before..._but here, in Kamengakure? _

It made no sense.

What was a Hyuuga Charm doing all the way in Kamengakure..._in a temple of all places!?_

Seeing the heiress' surprise, Sasuke spoke. "What is it?"

"...I-I can't see inside..." The Hyuuga whispered, her voice hollow.

She couldn't _see_.

"What do you mean you can't see inside!? _You have the fucking all-seeing eye, how the fuck can't you see inside a fucking shrine!?_" Sasuke hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Hinata teared up again, avoiding his glare. "I-It's a Hyuuga Charm, Sasuke-san. W-why is there a Hyuuga Barrier that only a Hyuuga C-Clan Head c-can break be in this place? H-how? It makes n-no sense...no Hyuuga i-is of the Akatsuki! No Hyuuga would e-ever do this to m-my clan or I w-would have their head!" Hinata's voice was suddenly harsh, her own eyes smouldering.

No Hyuuga would ever _dream_ of joining the Akatsuki...Hinata would kill them with her bare hands.

**No Hyuuga would ever harm Naruto, regardless of who and what he was.**

Hinata was an incredibly strong individual if Naruto was involved.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed upon seeing Hinata's furious expression, and he watched as the heiress performed a flurry of seals, before whispering the name of her kekkei genkai once more.

"I-Itachi..." Hinata suddenly whispered in shock, eyes widening in shock at what else she had found.

Ignoring the calls of Hinata to come back to her, the Uchiha shot up the stairs and with a slice of his chokuto, the wooden door splintered to pieces. Sasuke's eyes instantly bled Sharingan as they locked with the equally red gaze of his older brother.

"Itachi..."

-+-

_A/N : And there we have it...chapter 21! OMG, it's been ages, hasn't it? At least three weeks. :sighs:_

_(1) - This is a game that Japanese children play...ever heard of it? Anyways, the translation of the lyrics are as follows : _

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_when will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_the crane and turtle slipped._

_Who stands right behind you now?_

_I'm sorry for taking so long, you guys, but like I said...updates will be few and far between. :sighs:_

_Special thanks go to __**puertorrican-babe**__, __**chocoGONEsushi**__, __**winterkaguya**__, __**Diablo's Heir**__, __**Tw33ty JR.**__, __**Lex07Gaa**__, __**HopeoftheForgotten**__, __**Bullwinkle's Lady**__, __**dark aura132**__, __**Madama Baiwu**__, __**OCQueen**__, __**twilightpath**__, __**Comfort Food**__, __**TaichiSpirit**__, __**HeartBrokenHinata**__, __**july's winter**__, __**Nimiko**__, __**MoonIdiot**__, __**SilentKiller1**__, __**Piisa**__, __**Melodramatic Writer**__, __**deception-M**__, __**daydream14**__, __**Sphyma**__, __**xoSaffiRe**__, __**Kei the Incarnadine Goddess**__, __**emzly**__, __**Miss-Tulip**__, __**JayleeJ**__, __**Kawaii Kabu**__ and __**dumdeedum**__ for reviewing...31 for one chapter, amazing! Hope this one didn't disappoint._

Preview for Chapter 22 - Nostalgia:

**"SASUKE-SAN, IT'S A TRAP! GET OUT OF THERE!!"**


	22. Nostalgia

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : I cleaned a house with my Mum and got twenty bucks. I was pretty stoked...Twenty bucks closer to buying NARUTO off Kishimoto!**

**But then my mates were like, "Stars, chocolate drive!"**

**And there's your reason why I don't own NARUTO. Buying twenty bucks worth of Caramello Koalas and then being called a beached whale ("Holy shit, Stars, you're looking a little round there in that top...what the Hell've you been eating lately?") by your best friends does that for you.**

**So much for Australian schools trying to have healthy choices. We're all gonna get fat anyway.**

**22. Nostalgia.**

Akane supposed that living in a shrine was certainly something not many people could ever say they did in their lives.

The shrine she and Hikari resided in stood atop a hill looking over Sakura Village, made of white stone and dark mahogany wood. The shrine was raised on stilts above a lake alive with large, brightly coloured koi fish, and one needed to jump across huge stepping stones that shone the darkest black to get inside the holy temple, but not before walking up the huge stone stair first. Grand sakura trees grew surrounding the shrine, their thick roots raised above the water and their branches home to several hanging lanterns that glowed red at night. Though the shrine was ancient, created many years before Akane or Hikari were even born, it was still a magnificent sight to behold...and it should be after all the work Hikari and Akane had put into it after discovering it early in their relationship.

The shrine, after renovation also had a barrier sutra placed on it by Hikari...a barrier that no demon could pass through without exploding into dust--a barrier Hikari _knew_ would protect Akane from the monsters...Sakura Village wasn't as safe as everybody assumed.

-+-

"Itachi..." Uchiha Sasuke breathed as his gaze locked with almost identical gaze of his older brother, illuminated in the dark with the thick candles that sat on ledges attached to the walls of the ancient building. Sasuke removed his mask.

"Sasuke. Did you get a little taller?" The elder brother mused, his Sharingan swirling almost lazily, the blood red colour gleaming.

"You haven't changed a bit." Sasuke replied coldly, "Especially those cold, merciless eyes."

The Uchiha brothers both stared at each other for a few moments, before Itachi (oddly enough) broke the silence with another question.

"Aren't you going to scream out and charge straight at me like last time?"

The crow resting on Itachi's shoulder cawed in agreement.

Sasuke snorted. "Hmph."

Sasuke wasn't as reckless as he was at age twelve. He had grown not only in strength, but in wisdom as well. Running straight into his elder brother's arms would be suicide.

No doubt Uchiha Itachi had grown stronger with time as well.

But fuck it...Sasuke knew that what he was doing was suicide. He knew that he probably wouldn't make it out of this alive...but he knew for damn sure that he wouldn't be dying alone. Itachi would be dying with him.

-+-

"Juugo-san, please stay out here. I-if something goes w-wrong and I am i-injured, take me to M-Maito Kai's house. I-It's the one back in t-town with the r-red roof that has a K-Konoha symbol painted on i-it in white. If Kai-san asks, t-tell him that w-we were engaging Uchiha Itachi. He'll understand." Hinata breathed as she paused at the top of the stairs, Byakugan peering through the shrine's ancient walls. She spied Sasuke and Itachi's exploding clone in the altar, a near invisible smoke swirling around the two Uchihas' ankles.

It didn't help that this smoke was also a toxin that would dull the senses and incapacitate those who breathed any of the noxious substance in.

"Hinata-san-"

"Please, Juugo-san. The I-Itachi in the altar room i-is an e-exploding clone...S-Sasuke-san will die i-if I don't get him o-out. Besides," Hinata smiled weakly, "if you w-were to head in and Itachi e-exploded, h-how would I be able t-to carry y-you both out?"

Juugo looked reluctant, but the desperate look on Hinata's face caused him to nod once, stepping back as Hinata leapt onto the black rocks that stood above the dark water that surrounded the shrine, her willowy frame disappearing in the dark as she turned a corner.

-+-

"You know nothing about me." Sasuke stated coldly, engulfing his left palm with electricity and with a speed that Rock Lee would be proud of, appeared behind Itachi and sent what appeared to be a blade of pure electricity through his back, Itachi sent spiralling into the air. "How much hate has filled and enveloped my heart, how much stronger I've grown because of it..." Sasuke's voice was low, seething. "You know nothing." More streams of electricity impaled the still airborne Itachi from all directions, blood spraying everywhere as his body slammed into the wooden floor.

"S-Sasuke-san, we need to get out of here! It's a trap!" A familiar voice yelled, her normally soft voice was harsh and slightly muffled as it rang through Sasuke's ears.

"Ah, if it isn't Hyuuga Hinata...my my, you've grown too." Itachi coughed, Sharingan eyes locking on Hyuuga Hinata as she skidded to a halt beside Sasuke, her mask hanging from her neck, Byakugan activated and her Konoha hitai-ate wrapped around her mouth and nose, the silver of the metal plate gleaming in the candlelight.

The younger Uchiha's eyes widened as the heiress suddenly clamped her small hand over Sasuke's mouth and nose, eyes narrowed as she looked at Uchiha Itachi's "breathing" form. The illusion was cast. When the heiress gripped Sasuke's arm, tighter than he expected, did Sasuke voice his annoyance, shoving the heiress away and glaring at the girl.

_"What the fuck Hyuuga!?" _The younger Uchiha's eyes widened as he saw crystalline tears streaking down the heiress' face, and when the girl collapsed to the wooden floor, Sasuke gasped.

"Hinata!"

Itachi chuckled. "Hyuuga never did well when they combated against an Uchiha...so much for their all seeing eyes." Itachi scoffed and slowly rose to his feet, hacking up blood as Sasuke pulled a unconscious Hinata into his arms. "She was trying to save you, ototou. Don't you realise that I'm just a clone and this room is filling up with poison as we speak?" Itachi suddenly fell silent as he watched his brother cradle the young woman in his arms, before stating softly, "Till death do you part..."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as the altar filled with light, and reacting quickly, Sasuke summoned a snake to cover both himself and Hinata as the explosion tore through the room, the younger Uchiha crying out as pain ripped through his chest, and Sasuke embraced the darkness just as Hinata had done moments before.

-+-

_Staring at her surroundings, Hinata swallowed thickly. This was an illusion...she knew it. But every time she attempted to dispel it, the red world would shimmer for a moment, before returning back to its original, dark, bleary state._

_She was in a dark room, moonlight spilling in through the window, and the dark light illuminated a sight Hinata never wanted to see...the bloodied corpses of Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku._

_Hinata let out a gasp of shock as a younger Uchiha Sasuke slipped into the room, his onyx eyes widening in horror at the sight of his parents lying murdered on the floor._

_It was like film, what happened next, and the heiress could only watch, horrified, as both she and Sasuke were drawn into another illusion--no, it wasn't an illusion...it was a memory._

_Hinata's sobs went unheard as the entire Uchiha Clan was cut down before her very eyes._

_Each Uchiha died in their own special way, some begged for mercy while others stood tall. Some were killed instantly while others slowly bled out. Some were sliced from behind, while others had their legs cut beneath them for attempting to escape. _

_In any case, not matter how they died, their crimson blood, so much like their own Sharingan eyes was spilled across the ground and all over Hinata herself, the warm liquid burning Hinata's skin._

_Hinata recognised a few of the Uchiha, having met them somewhere or another in her life, but after a while their coal eyes all looked the same...hollow. Lifeless._

_Their deaths flashed across Hinata's eyes again and again, and she sank to her knees beside a sobbing Uchiha Sasuke, an Uchiha Sasuke who only looked seven years old._

_Itachi's voice suddenly rang out through the illusion, the Uchiha compound and Sasuke disappearing like paint being stripped off a canvas. "Did you like what you saw? I could always show you what I could do to the Hyuuga...how about we try that..."_

_A blood curdling scream escaped the lips of the heiress as she watched Itachi run his sword through Hanabi._

_-+-_

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you? Ex-student of Hatake Kakashi and traitor to Konoha." The deep voice of Maito Kai rumbled as he tended to Sasuke's wounds with simple medical ninjutsu, large hands glowing green as he ran his hand across the younger Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke looked up into the dark eyes of the original Taijutsu expert of Konoha, seeing absolutely no resemblance to the "Green Beast of Konoha" to whom he was apparently related to...though if the greenness of the man's hair was any indication...it would explain why Maito Gai wore green.

The Uchiha had woken up to find the man tending to his wounds only moments before, and blinking up in alarm at the sight of the Konoha hitai-ate tied proudly to the man's forehead Sasuke prepared to create a Chidori, only for an exhausted looking Juugo to grip his other wrist tightly, shaking his orange head.

"It's alright, Sasuke. He's here to help." Juugo breathed, before sitting back down.

Maito Kai, unlike his brother was dressed in the typical Jounin outfit, the black long sleeved shirt and pants and the khaki Chuunin vest. No spandex or orange leg warmers. Unlike his younger brother's black bowl cut, Kai's forest green hair was cut brutally short and it sat in spikes, but like his younger brother, Maito Kai's brown eyes looked as if they seen more than they ever should.

"So?" The medic questioned, somewhat angrily as he repeated his earlier question. "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded once with a slight smirk. "I am."

Kai snorted. "I would kill you where you stood, boy, if it were not for Ta-chan. With you being an Uchiha, you can reverse the Genjutsu she's been put under." The Taijutsu/Medic looked over at Hinata's pained expression, his eyes widening in surprise as the heiress suddenly let out a loud whimper.

Sasuke's blood ran cold at the sight of a paler than usual Hinata lying on a futon, and ignoring the screaming of his body in protest at what he was about to do, Sasuke slowly made his way toward the Hyuuga heiress, sliding to his knees beside her and lifting her head into his lap.

"You couldn't cancel the illusion?" Sasuke's deep voice inquired as he absently brushed a loose strand from Hinata's face and activated his Sharingan, prying open Hinata's opalescent eyes to peer into them, wincing as Hinata's eyes fluttered open and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sasuke..!"

Kai and Juugo watched with wide eyes as Hinata wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's waist and sobbed into his chest, her soft murmuring only loud enough for the Uchiha to hear. _"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry... Oh, God..."_ She choked, her grip tightening on his shirt as Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"For what?" Sasuke whispered dumbly, only to blink as Hinata's grip on him tightened.

"For what _he_ did to you...it far was worse than what I could've ever imagined..." Hinata continued to sob and didn't notice Sasuke slowly bringing his arms around her protectively, crushing her to his chest, and gently resting his chin on top of her head as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Oi, Juugo-kun, are they?" Kai raised his pinky finger, a suggestive little smile lighting his features that looked so much like the Sannin Jiraiya it wasn't funny.

Juugo smiled weakly. "I suppose you could say that...it's only a matter of time."

_'Itachi, you bastard...you'll pay.'_

-+-

A/N: Er, well, I almost reached my deadline...two weeks later is better than never at all, right? :blinks:

Oh, special thanks go to **Sphyma** for helping me with this one...thanks hon!

**Preview for Chapter 23 - Comfort:**

Hinata's smile suddenly slipped from her features, a worried look replacing it. "We are in Kamengakure, Sasuke-kun. It's better to be alert rather than foolish. Kamengakure, being in Fire Country and being allied to Konohagakure is certainly treading deep for you, Sasuke-kun. Kai-san is not the only Konoha representative in this village..." Hinata felt bad on speaking half truths, but she couldn't tell Sasuke about the Po Children who were bound to make a reappearance...there was no doubt in Hinata's mind that they would.

They wanted revenge on Hinata and Neji for killing one of their own, which was understandable of course, but while Hinata had a mission to accomplish, she wasn't about to let them take her alive.


	23. Comfort

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : I bet the majority of you don't even read this...I wonder, if I were to say "Naruto whores himself out for instant ramen", would you make a comment? I'll have to wait and see. :)**

**23. Comfort.**

"So once I sign this I'll get what I want? I will be the leader of your territory and have the right to wipe out all other nations opposing the _Black_?"

The red haired man who sat opposite King Yami merely chuckled in response, a low sound that seemed to make the tiled floor beneath the King's feet to rumble. The redhead slowly withdrew the ancient looking scroll from his kimono sleeve, sliding it across the small table and smiled wickedly, revealing fanged teeth. Red eyes glimmered in anticipation as the King reluctantly accepted the scroll from the other's clawed hands, and the demon in human form watched, mesmerised as the King bit his index finger deep enough to draw blood, the metallic smelling liquid making a wet sound as it was brushed against paper, creating a signature.

The Kyuubi no Youko smiled wickedly as King Yami met his gaze evenly, and with a swish of one of his great tails, tainted chakra spread throughout the castle...the smell of war was soon to come.

-+-

When Hinata awoke later that night, to say she was surprised to find herself held protectively in Uchiha Sasuke's arms was an understatement. The Uchiha's cheek was resting against the top of Hinata's head while Hinata's face leant against his shoulder, his broad back propped up against the wall. The two were draped in a thick blanket, though the warmth of their bodies pressed together would've certainly sufficed. The Uchiha's dark locks tickled her nose, and the young man's warm, steady breathing sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

Feeling tears trickle down her cheeks once more as the memory of the Massacre came back to her, Hinata whimpered softly and adjusted herself in Sasuke's arms, blushing prettily as an annoyed growl escaped the lips of the Uchiha and he pulled her closer to him. No thoughts of Naruto troubled her mind as she rested her cheek against Sasuke's chest, the sound of Sasuke's steady heartbeat causing her to smile.

"...Hyuuga...?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she felt Sasuke adjust himself underneath her, though he had yet to loosen his grip around her waist. His voice was husky from sleep, and Hinata felt cold as he raised his dark head to peer at her through dark lashes.

Sasuke really was quite handsome.

A relieved look crossed Sasuke's features as Hinata blinked owlishly at him, her expression sad. Sasuke inwardly winced. "...How are you feeling?" He asked, awkwardly, not really knowing what to say in the situation. Sasuke frowned as a single tear slipped down the heiress' cheek.

"M-much better thanks to you, Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke." The Uchiha suddenly stated, onyx eyes boring into pearl.

"Eh?"

"I would think that you would at least call me Sasuke by now...or even just dropped the '-san' and used '-kun'. We've known each other far longer than you have Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo."

Hinata blushed darkly. "I-I've always been taught to be f-formal, S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata stumbled over the Uchiha's name, "b-but if that's what you want..."

"I think you can also go without stuttering, don't you think? You almost died tonight and yet you continue to fumble over every word." The Uchiha then stated, smirking as the heiress squirmed slightly in his arms.

Hinata had no idea why she felt compelled to do what Sasuke asked of her...but she believed that after their confrontation with Itachi, things between the two had definitely changed. Without saying much, the two had bonded somehow...a bond of suffering...

Uchiha Itachi had unknowingly let Hinata into Uchiha Sasuke's struggle...Hinata being the only one to have ever done so. Not even Naruto knew as much as Hinata did, and Uzumaki Naruto was once Uchiha Sasuke's best friend. Hinata knew she had to return the favour, or so to speak...and there she was, taking in Sasuke's simple requests. Not that they were really any good enough.

"..I'll...try my best. It's a habit I've had a long time...it will be something difficult to break..." Hinata spoke carefully, smiling brightly once she finished, realising that she hadn't fumbled once.

_It was odd,_ Hinata realised, _how easy it was for both the Uchiha brothers to affect her in some way or another._

Sasuke in turn merely smirked, before returning his chin to rest atop Hinata's head, smiling gently as the heiress squeaked in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun..!?"

"I'm going back to sleep." The Uchiha stated bluntly, his dark eyes fluttering closed.

Hinata blushed darkly and tutted in response, before whispering, "Oysuminasai (1), Sasuke-kun. May you do me a favour, before you go to sleep?" Hinata smiled weakly at the Uchiha's raised eyebrow. "...Call me by my name too?"

The Uchiha suddenly stiffened beneath Hinata, letting out a shaky breath. "Fine. Goodnight...Hinata."

-+-

"Ta-chan, how are you feeling today?" Kai questioned as he and the heiress prepared breakfast for the other two before dawn the next morning (Kai was expected to attend a special Kamengakure Clan Meeting a little after dawn, explaining the earlier than normal breakfast), Sasuke and Juugo training in the dark out in Kai's backyard, much to the Jounin's annoyance.

While Kai had managed to heal most of the Uchiha' ailments (his broken ribs had finally been healed correctly after his fight with Deidara), the slight poisoning that Sasuke had received by his elder brother's hand had yet to be flushed from the young man's system...the poison apparently affecting motor functions for up to three days in some cases. Kai was amazed to see that Sasuke was still able to move, let alone still manage to hold his ground in a spar only a few hours after the poisoning. The teen really was a prodigy.

Hinata smiled as she whisked the scrambled eggs on the stove, before walking toward the other oven plate to turn the bacon sizzling on the frying pan. "I'm feeling much better, Kai-san. Dare I say it, but I haven't felt this happy in a while."

Kai grinned, adding an ingredient to the antidote he was making for Sasuke's poisoning. "Why am I not surprised? You and Sasuke-kun over there seem to be quite close...how and when did that happen? What of this 'Naruto-kun' that you speak so much of in your letters, has he been forgotten?"

Hinata's gaze instantly turned to Kai, eyes wide in shock. "...Forget...about N-Naruto-kun?"

Kai nodded sagely. "It appears that way, Ta-chan. Normally when I go home to visit you don't shut up about him...but since Sasuke has entered your life you haven't mentioned your blond friend once." The middle-aged man laughed as Hinata gaped at him. "Oh, I'm only kidding with you, Ta-chan! You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

Hinata flushed and attempted to level the older man with a glare, which really only resulted in a cute pout. "Am not."

"You know," Kai suddenly stated softly, turning chocolate brown eyes Hinata's way, "I've been meaning to call a Hyuuga into Kamengakure as of late...we've had a few..._incidents_...I suppose you could say since your clan's last visit. It's also why I've been called in for a meeting...even the elders are getting suspicious."

Hinata frowned as a cold pit formed in her stomach. "...How many dead, Kai-san?" The heiress breathed, dreading to hear the number.

"Three. All children, all drownings. The last one happened the morning you arrived...just before sunrise. I'm sure you know who is responsible." Kai murmured, watching Hinata's every movement.

The Hyuuga heiress merely turned to look at the older man, gripping the wooden spoon in her hand tightly. "I'm sure you're asking me to 'rid the problem', Kai-san?"

Kai smiled. "Well, this is something that is best suited to an _Shinigami_... No worldly chakra can kill a Shitashii or Po. Again."

Hinata smiled weakly. "I am not a Shinigami just yet, Kai-san. I'm not eighteen. On top of that, you know full well that the Hyuuga aren't true Shinigami."

Kai scoffed. "Well your family is pretty damn close. And just because you're not eighteen doesn't mean you aren't capable, Ta-chan. Though I physically didn't see him do the deed, I watched Ne-kun kill those things when he was seven years old...and you at six. For you to say that you are incapable of doing it...is almost like saying that you deny your heritage--that you deny the fact that you are a prodigy-"

"_I would do no such thing!_" Hinata suddenly shouted, the spoon in her hand snapping in half. _"Especially in Sakura Village, where everything began!"_

Both Sasuke and Juugo paused in their sparring in the backyard, surprised to feel Hinata's sudden chakra flare.

Kai smirked. "Well I guess you'll do what I ask, then, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata glared at the smug looking man in response. "Of course." She scraped the pot's contents onto a plate. "Sasuke-kun! Juugo-san! Breakfast!"

-+-

"I can't believe this...if Father knew what I was doing...he would be furious..." Hinata muttered to herself as she sat on a rock in the middle of Kohaku River in the backyard, thinking back to her earlier argument with Kai.

Hinata knew the man was right, though...much to her annoyance.

She could not allow the Po Children to take any more lives--three was far too many--not to mention the fact that the three taken would've most likely had pure souls...and to think, a child was lured to their watery death the day Hinata arrived...

But to use _that_ ability of the Byakugan...

Hinata didn't deny the fact that she was a prodigy. The Hyuuga Clan grudgingly didn't deny that fact either...though Hinata's status was hidden behind sliding paper doors.

A small number of people outside of the Clan knew what the Hyuuga were capable of--originally, only six heads of clans knew the truth..and even then those six, being the Aburame, Inuzuka, Maito, the Heiki Clan without a name and the great founding clans of Konoha, the Senju and Uchiha were ordered to remain silent..the Clan with the power of the Shinigami was a powerful asset to the recently created Village Hidden in Leaves.

Members of these six clans were only informed of the Hyuuga's abilities by their clan heads if they were assigned a Hyuuga as a teammate...which they usually were if a Hyuuga was to graduate that year.

Rock Lee, however, was an oddity of this rule, seeing as there was no Senju or Uchiha graduate of the academy the year Neji passed the Genin Exam, and him being of a lesser-known clan was much more beneficial to the Hyuuga--while Hinata's year was blessed with the choice of three clans out of Neji's one...it was a shame, though, that Uchiha Sasuke would never learn the truth due to Uchiha Fugaku's demise when the boy was seven...which was why Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were ultimately chosen as Hinata's teammates.

Yuuhi Kurenai was also an oddity, but Sarutobi was the one at fault for that particular blunder...he was not after all, one of the informed and didn't know any better--though the man had his suspicions. When he was inaugurated as Hokage, the Niidaime had informed him that it was _insisted_ that a Hyuuga be paired with one of the other six clans...though Sarutobi was never informed _why_. He had tested his suspicion with Hinata's team after he had ruled for several years, and was unsurprised to find Hyuuga Hiashi raving in his office a little under an hour after the announcement of the Genin Teams. Though the Hokage's decision was final, the old man didn't forget the look of total displeasure on the Hyuuga's face.

Hinata sighed, and seeing as her guests didn't appear to be showing up anytime soon (though Hinata knew that the group had always adored the impending sunrise and knew they would rock up eventually), she thought back to the time when Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were told about Hinata and the Hyuuga Clan.

-+-

_Dressed in a peach coloured Iromuji (2) with the Hyuuga symbol emblazoned on its back, Hinata felt extremely nervous as she bowed politely to her new teammates Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba at the entrance of the Hyuuga Manor, the dark blush on her cheeks illuminated in the fading sunlight as the two surprised young men returned the warm greeting. Both Kiba and Shino were in awe of what they could see of the Hyuuga Manor thus far...having never seen such a lavish living quarters in their lives--though their own compounds weren't something you could find in the ghetto. Their parents, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi, both respected heads of their clans both bowed to Hiashi in greeting, dressed in the eighty year old kimonos that the original elders wore when they were informed of the truth of the Hyuuga Clan._

_"We will be having tea out in the gardens. Hinata, escort your teammates to the Western garden. Inuzuka-sama, Aburame-sama and myself will be with you shortly." Hiashi stated brusquely, motioning for the heiress to go on ahead._

_"P-please follow m-me if you w-would, K-Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun..." Hinata smiled weakly as the two preteens followed her without a word, though knowing Kiba like she did, she knew the young man would make an announcement soon._

_"What the Hell is going on, Hinata-chan!? From what I heard you Hyuuga _NEVER_ let outsiders inside this place!" Kiba suddenly demanded, "And why are we dressed so formally!? I've never worn anything like this in my life! I've never even _seen_ my Mum wear something as fancy as that kimono she's wearing...and look what they've done to you, Bug-boy! Did they style your hair!?"_

_Shino, though still wearing his trademark black sunglasses looked very odd indeed in the sea green kimono with a Japanese Beetle pattern printed a lighter shade of green on the edges of the sleeves and neck. He wore the formal geta (3), tabi (4) and an ashen haori (5) as well, adding more to the formality of the whole thing, but most definitely the way his naturally spiky hair seemed to be styled in a way that accentuated his pale face was the most surprising...not that Hinata would've ever mentioned it to the aloof young man who stood before her._

_"I'm not the only one formally dressed, Inuzuka. Why? Because that garb you're wearing doesn't look as if its well worn...I'd say its brand new." Shino stated stoically, lifting his head to peer at his rowdy teammate behind flashing lenses._

_Inuzuka Kiba scoffed, adjusting the brown obi (6) tied to his waist._

_He was dressed in a simple yet Hinata had no doubt in her mind that it wasn't cheap, checkered brown and tan sleeveless kimono that had an odd box pattern in navy and orange. While the young man wore no haori like his new teammate, the fact that Inuzuka Kiba was dressed in a kimono was enough to show how serious he and his mother were in attending this luncheon. The young man's chocolate locks appeared as wild as ever, and the blood red markings on his face seemed far more prominent than usual, as did the dark black rings around his eyes._

_"Mum said this dinner was huge, and I needed to wear something fancy. Akamaru wasn't even allowed to come, and that's saying something." In a sudden stroke of wisdom, the brash young man stated, "We're obviously here for a reason..that reason being Hinata-chan here. This reason must be really important seeing as our parents, who just so happen to be clan heads are here with us...I doubt this is a friendly 'getting-to-know-each-other-better' visit, otherwise Kurenai-sensei would've been here too. Are we finding out some big Hyuuga Clan secret, Hinata-chan?"_

_The heiress blinked in surprise at Kiba's sudden ingenuity, the wild brunette back in the Academy had marks as dismal as Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. "H-hai, Kiba-kun. That is why w-we are h-here."_

_The two young Genin glanced at each other before looking back at Hinata, who was blushing a dark shade of red._

_"Well, care to share?" The Inuzuka asked impatiently, hard eyes causing Hinata to flinch. She wasn't used to such brashness, no Hyuuga was ever as loud and rambunctious as Inuzuka Kiba._

_It was going to be a lot for Hinata to get used to._

_"I-I'm afraid t-that I'm n-not allowed to t-tell you...it i-is my father's duty as Hyuuga C-Clan head."_

_Kiba pouted in response while Shino too appeared slightly annoyed. "...Oi, Hinata-chan," Kiba suddenly questioned, glancing around the remotely empty manor, "I know it's only early afternoon, and they're probably still on missions and stuff, but where are all your clans people?"_

_Hinata blinked in surprise. "T-they are p-probably in t-their rooms, K-Kiba-kun. T-they know w-when not to s-show their faces."_

_The two preteens seemed surprised by Hinata's response but said nothing further...the Hyuuga were rather mysterious folk._

_Soon enough the group sat at a small table in the West Garden, the sound of cascading water from the fountain ringing in her ears as Hinata sipped her herbal tea. She sat to the right of her father, while Kiba, Tsume, Shino and Shibi sat opposite the two, all rather quietly drinking._

_Draining the rest of his cup, Hiashi set down the porcelain cup on its saucer and peered at the outsiders, lavender eyes flashing. "From what the Hyuuga records have stated, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi, this is your first meeting with myself as Hyuuga Head in the Hyuuga Manor, and also, the first time since we have taken over as respective heads that the records have shown that members of our clan have been drafted as teammates, correct?"_

_Tsume was the first to speak, her voice gruff. "That's right, Hyuuga. I'm guessing that we're here for _that_ reason?"_

_Hinata know knew where Kiba had gotten his bluntness from._

_Hiashi too seemed unimpressed with woman's bluntness, seeing as the man frowned slightly. "Indeed. Though you too have done this once before for Hizashi, you are here merely of obligation to the Inuzuka Ichizoku, as is Shibi for the Aburame Family, for it is Kiba and Shino's turn now." The younger Inuzuka suddenly paled as Hyuuga Hiashi turned his scrutinising gaze on him. "You remind me much of Shippo, Kiba-kun. I hope you, unlike him, know when to keep your mouth shut." _

_Kiba said nothing, but still stared defiantly into the Hyuuga Head's eyes, eliciting a chuckle from Hiashi. "Yes, you are very much like your father...it is indeed a shame he is no longer with us...though Tsume, you have raised yourself a proud son."_

_Tsume smiled weakly, before nodding. "Thank you, Hiashi. And I must say, Hinata-chan is looking much more like her mother with every passing day."_

_Hinata blushed as Hiashi nodded shortly. "Hn. Now, let us get down to business." Performing a few quick seals, Hiashi quickly summoned an old looking scroll that had six different clan symbols stamped on it onto the table, the two heads of the Inuzuka and Aburame appearing nonplussed by the appearance of this scroll. "I'm glad to see that you both recognise it and also realise the importance of this scroll, Shibi, Tsume. Your sons will also understand the importance of what they'll be signing once I have explained everything, and we expect you to sign this with your blood, just as previous generations of your family have done before you."_

_Kiba looked slackjawed as Hiashi unfurled the scroll, his nose being blasted with the scents of his own ancestors and many others and Shino meanwhile narrowed his eyes beneath his glasses upon seeing a blank spot with his own clan symbol splattered on the top in blood._

_"We are signing blood oaths?" The Aburame inquired softly, looking up at his father in reassurance._

_"You are, Shino-kun. I'm glad to see that you are as bright as Hinata has described." Hiashi stated, ignoring Hinata's sudden blushing. "What I am about to tell you two will most definitely change your lives, and your opinion on the world. While it is completely natural to be stunned, take note that you are not the first to hear of this secret, and undoubtedly not the last of your clan either. By signing this scroll you are bound to secrecy...if you ever breathe a word of what you have heard today to another soul, I will know about it, and your fate will be entirely in my hands. The original heads of the Inuzuka and Aburame have agreed on this, so not even the current heads of your clan can save you. Do you understand the importance of what I am about to tell you two?"_

_Kiba's eyes were wide as he murmured a quiet yes, while Shino nodded._

_"Good. Now, bite your thumbs and sign your names on this scroll..."_

_-+-_

Once Hiashi had informed Kiba and Shino of the truth, oddly enough the two had actually been rather impressed by the true function of the Byakugan -- Kiba had even asked Hinata if she had ever spoken with the man who had created beef jerky, the Inuzuka's favourite snack food.

_"Well, well, look who has finally come back to play with us! Sugoi, she doesn't look much like a '-kun' no more, does she Misa-chyaan, Kazuki-kun!?"_

_'Looks like their stealth abilities haven't diminished over time...'_ Hinata thought as she looked up from the water at the six figures draped in the familiar white cloaks that all Po wore, though the cloaks of these particular children were smeared with bits of pond scum and saturated with water, proving their deaths by drowning...a rather unique death entrance for a Po.

The group of six stood above the lake they drowned in, rather reluctant to stand atop the place that they all died in. The sun slowly began to rise into the sky above their bowed heads, symbolising the dawn of a new day.

_"'Lo, Hina-kun. You got big."_ The middle one stated, pulling the cloak off his head and peered at Hinata through sunken brown eyes, a wide toothless grin splitting his face.

Rising slowly to her feet, Hinata stepped off the rock and onto the water, smiling at the little boy who looked a little over eight or nine years of age.

Though it had been close to nine years since she'd seen the little boy who had argued with the Po Haru (whom Neji had killed in a desperate bid to save Hinata), unlike Hinata the young boy hadn't aged a day since he had died. "Hello yourself, Takashi-chan. You haven't changed--"

_"I'M NOT A '-CHAN', HINATA-KUN!!" _The undead child suddenly spat, putting great emphasis on the '-kun',_ "Since your evil cousin killed Haru-nii and you killed Momo-nee, _I'M_ the leader, and I'm Takashi-sama, now, not 'Takashi-chan'! I'm not a little boy anymore, '-chan' is for babies! Plus, I am soooo much older than you!"_

Hinata watched warily as Takashi continued to rant for a few minutes, only to stop as the little girl to Takashi's left suddenly spoke, her voice sad._ "...You got old on us, Hinata-kun."_

"I know...and I'm sorry, Misa-chan. But everybody has to grow up sometime, ne?"

The little girl, Misa, removed her hood and glared at Hinata, black tears sliding down her bloated and obviously dead face. _"Why didn't you come with us, eh? You and Neji-chan were _much_ more fun than these new kids...right, Kazuki-chan?"_

The final original Po child removed his hood and nodded, grinning at Hinata. _"Yep, yep, yep! These new kids are sooooo boring...they didn't even put up a fight!"_

The three new children, one of them being a child Hinata knew had only died the morning before, and the other two being replacements to the ones that Hinata and Neji themselves had killed, and were there only because Hinata herself couldn't finish the job all bowed their heads in shame..not looking up at the heiress.

Hinata's heart clenched in her chest, and forced back the tears that had suddenly sprang in her eyes.

_"You know, Hinata-kun, that we haven't got you back yet."_ Misa suddenly stated, drawing Hinata out of her morbid thoughts, _"So you're gonna have to go swimming with the fishes now..."_

_"Got her back? Why?"_ A soft voice stated from beneath a hood, looking at the other two newbies who shrugged in response.

_"Because she's a murderer, Sayuri-baka."_ Misa suddenly stated harshly, _"She killed our family, so now Taka-kun, Kazuki-chan and I are gonna kill her."_

Hinata's eyes widened as the three Po shot toward her.

-+-

A/N : And we now have the final confrontation of the Po Children! Ooh, sounds like a barrel of laughs for Hinata, no? :giggles:

(1) - **Oyasumi nasai** means "good night".

(2) - **Iromuji** is a single-coloured female's kimono that can be worn by married and unmarried women, and are usually worn to tea ceremonies...see the relevance? Oh, and an Iromuji generally has one consistently coloured pattern, as far as my sources tell me.

(3) - **Geta** are the wooden sandals worn by both men and women with their kimono.

(4) - **Tabi** are the ankle-high, divided-toe socks usually worn with the geta.

(5) - **Haori** are hip or thigh-length kimono jackets that add formality to a situation. They were originally mainly worn by men back in the day, at the end of the _Meiji Period_ women started to wear them too, though women's haori tended (and still do) to be much longer.

(6) - **Obi** are the sashes worn by men and women when they wear kimono.

Woahh...I had a lot of translated words this chapter, didn't I? :laughs: But these particular ones were rather relevant (I think), I found it interesting to look up the kimono online...Gawd, there's so much stuff you have to do to wear one...way too much effort! :laughs: But they'd be pretty fun to wear, no?

**Preview for Chapter 24 - Exhaustion.**

_'Hyuuga were not created to save lives. Rather, they were born to take life away.'_


	24. Exhaustion

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : My substitute Maths Teacher taught me a little bit of French in class today...I learnt how to say "Mikey is wet." :P Yes, perverts, that's what I've typed. :sniggers: (I don't think our teacher understood **_**just**_** how funny that was for our class...and before you all ask, yes, I'm in the dumbshit Maths class. :laughs:)**

**But really, do you think a world famous mangaka would spend his day in a Year 12 Maths class learning French? I don't think so. So since I've done that today, I'm pretty sure I don't own NARUTO.**

**24. Exhaustion.**

"I must say that I'm surprised King Yami is offering an alliance more so than I am about King Lighto, Kyo-dono." Hikari stated as he set down his empty teacup, watching as Akane ran a jade brush through Kohaku's lengthy silver locks on a large pillow off to the King's right. The woman chatted away aimlessly to the young boy but also listened in on her husband's rather dark conversation.

Kyo nodded shortly. "Aa, I wont deny that I agree with you, Hikari-sama...I can't help but get this ominous feeling whenever I think about it...last time I talked to Lighto, he too was wary, and thus our nations have extra forces assigned to the castle in case this treaty goes awry."

Hikari remained silent for a moment, before uttering, "I've heard whispers that Yami-sama made a deal with the devil...have you heard them?"

"...I have not." Kyo stated darkly, "But if Yami tries anything, our nations will be waiting. Yami should know not to take our nations lightly."

-+-

"You know, for an Uchiha you show a lot of emotion, Sasuke-kun." Kai stated as he continued to prepare the antidote for the poison still pumping through the Uchiha's veins. It was certainly taking a while. "But then again you are much like Mikoto-chan...and she was a very unconventional Uchiha... ...Though, even Miko-chan had her moments of Uchiha pigheadedness..." The older man chuckled upon seeing Sasuke's slightly surprised/annoyed expression. "What? Has nobody ever told you that you were more like Mikoto-chan rather than your fuddy-duddy father? It was hard to believe that Fugaku was such good friends with Uzumaki Kushina...they were close to being polar opposites, and it was a wonder that the two never killed each other. Look! Even more expression! Oh, Miko-chan, you would be so proud!" (1)

"...Uzumaki Kushina...?" Sasuke breathed, staring at Kai as the older man stirred the pot of boiling mint coloured liquid.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything about Uzumaki Kushina?" Incredulity was present in Kai's dark eyes. "And let me guess, you know nothing of Namikaze Minato either?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. "Should I?"

The laugh that escaped Kai's lips was one of bitterness, and Sasuke stared as Kai ran a shaky hand through his evergreen locks. "I must say that I'm surprised, Sasuke-kun. The fact that you don't even know the names of your godparents is surprising...like I said, your parents were extremely good friends with Minato and Kushina...that and when it was announced that those two were to be Itachi-kun's godparents it caused quite the stir in the Uchiha Clan..."

"Godparents...?" Sasuke asked in susurration, coal eyes impossibly wide, giving Kai the impression of a small child.

Kai inwardly grinned at his distraction skills (he didn't desire for Hinata to have her secret revealed after all), though he had to admit that what the Uchiha had told him had shocked him. He smiled. "Yes, your godparents were Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato...isn't it odd to discover that you and Uzumaki Naruto were destined to be best friends before the two of you were even born?"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened in disbelief, not believing what he was hearing. "Uzumaki Kushina...was the dobe's mother?"

"Yup!" Kai stated conversationally, "Beautiful woman she was, flowing red hair and hypnotic green eyes (2)...lovely person. In my younger brother's words, Kushina would be the 'epitome of the springtime of youth!'. Unfortunately, Gai would say that to her all the time...but Kushina was rather easygoing and just laughed it off...thankfully. She used to wear orange a lot as a kid...certainly attracted the wrong kind of attention...very much like her son, from what I've seen." Kai chuckled. "Before they died, it was a common sight to see Kushina with a huge belly and a beaming Minato walking through the streets of Konoha with you in her arms, Itachi dangling off of Minato's shoulders. They called it 'parental practising'...but you could see the love in Kushina's eyes every time she held you."

Sasuke's swallowed thickly at Kai's statement, saying nothing.

He didn't know _what_ to say to something like that.

"Their deaths gutted your brother...Minato and Kushina were like his second parents...though I never did stick around after the Kyuubi Attack, Itachi was no longer the smiling child he used to be...he turned cold." Kai trailed off, his eyes narrowed. "Their deaths were the beginning of the end for everybody. The Kyuubi Attack changed _everything_."

"Who was Minato?" Sasuke asked, curious. "Naruto's mother had to be a ninja...otherwise my parents never would've met her...but what about Minato? Was he a shinobi?"

Kai turned to Sasuke, his expression unreadable. "...Minato was the greatest shinobi Konoha has ever seen. The greatest Hokage Konoha has ever known. Namikaze Minato was the Yondaime."

_"What...?"_

The older man suddenly poured the peppermint-smelling liquid into a tea cup before pouring the rest into vials for later use. "You heard me, Sasuke, and you understand that I am required by law not to repeat what I've said...but I felt you should know the names of your own godparents--your own parents owed you that much. Now, I'm going to need you to drink all of this, and its normal to feel really sleepy after drinking it...so just go back to sleep if that's what your body wants. I must be off, Juugo should be back from the market with your lunch anytime soon, and I'm sure Hinata will come back after training eventually...I guess I have left you a lot to think about...haven't I?"

Sasuke said nothing, his brain still processing what Kai had said.

"Oh, just warning you in advance...you need to drink _all_ of that antidote, no matter _how_ bad it tastes, or how tired you get drinking it, otherwise it wont work. Later, Sasuke." Kai formed a seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the last thing he saw in his kitchen was Sasuke's glazed expression as he lifted a shaking cup to his lips.

-+-

_"Hyuuga were not created to save lives. Rather, they were created to take life away."_

Her mother's familiar speech rang through her head as Hinata ducked under the roundhouse kick of the Po Misa, but not before slamming a chakra engulfed palm into her back, and though her expression didn't show it, the fear gripped her as the two remaining Po glared daggers at Hinata. Misa collided with the water with a _splash!_.

_"Misa-chan!"_ roared Takashi as the girl attempted to resurface, her wild shrieks splitting the air as she went underwater.

Hinata's gaze wavered to the girl for a moment, though instantly regretting it, being caught off guard when Kazuki appeared in a flash of white (much faster than a living person could move) and slammed a powerful fist into her gut, Hinata coughing up blood and sinking into the water from the strength of the hit.

_"Po are known for their impressive strength. They are physically much stronger than any living being, chakra augmented or not. Avoid physical contact."_

Po were known among the Hyuuga for their inhuman strength...it was said that a strike from a Po was even more powerful than the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade and her apprentice Haruno Sakura's own chakra augmented blows--Hinata had been on the receiving end of Sakura's fist once and was hospitalised for a week, even after being healed by the Godaime herself.

Hinata's vision swam momentarily and the heiress instantly struggled, almost hysterical with fright in her movements and the air escaped her lungs as Misa appeared behind her and pulled Hinata into a tight bear hug. Her affiliation with water couldn't help her out of this fix...Hinata knew that if she didn't escape fast she would drown. The child's monster-like grip put a deadly amount of pressure on Hinata's ribs...and even underwater Hinata heard them snap, the scream Hinata wanted to let out never voiced aloud under the water.

The smile on Misa's face was truly wicked as she prevented the squirming Hinata to escape her death grip, only to gasp as Hinata slammed an elbow desperately into her gut, the strength of Hinata's blow enough for the child to release her grip and allow Hinata to resurface, only to grin wickedly as Hinata was slammed back underwater from a blow from one of the other two Po who stood above the lake.

_"Where's the fight in you, Hina-kun?"_ Misa whispered in Hinata's ear, her voice echoing underwater, _"Have you gotten weaker over time, eh? At least you tried the last time we fought..."_ The little girl's voice sounded _demonic _at that moment...and wise beyond its years...nothing like the little girl she once was and more like a monster, a true Po. _"You Hyuuga think soooo highly or yourselves...that your family is closer to Kami than the Shinigami itself...you sicken me. We're not as weak as you think...do not underestimate your strength."_

Hinata swallowed water as Misa sent a brutal kick to the side of her head, the girl's foot connecting and sending Hinata to the river floor, the current dragging her away from Kai's estate.

_"Space and time do not affect the dead...whether you fight on land or underwater, neither Po nor Shitashii are hindered. You are _always_ vulnerable."_

The pain was _overwhelming_, and Hinata could barely block the undead girl's attacks which were as unhindered in the water as they were on land...space didn't affect the dead after all.

There was no air in the heiress' lungs...and Hinata's world was turning dark...

_"That golden chakra you used, Hinata-chan...the chakra you used to kill that Po is comprised almost entirely of spiritual energy...while on people it doesn't affect them much, to the dead it is lethal."_

**"Jigoku no Te : Two palms! (3)"**

A blast of golden chakra from Hinata's palms engulfed the underwater graveyard and Misa let out a shriek as Hinata slammed a palm into the girl's chest, a look of utter surprise lighting the young girl's features before her heart exploded from her back, the toxic blood that once flowed in the undead girl's rotted veins tinting the water a blackish crimson.

The body of the Po was dragged for a moment by the current, before suddenly exploding in a swirl of black smoke.

_'One down, five to go.'_

Hinata swam desperately to the surface of Kohaku River, and using chakra she rested her top half atop the water as though leaning on a table to regain her breath, Byakugan enhanced orbs widening at the sight of the three new Po engaging in battle with Takashi and Kazuki, the group of three getting beaten ferociously...but the group was distracted enough not to notice that Hinata had survived Misa.

Ignoring the blood that dripped down her chin, a sure sign of internal bleeding, Hinata shot toward the closest Po, Kazuki, slamming a leg into the side of his skull, before flipping backward as Takashi let out a roar.

_"WHERE IS MISA!?"_

Hinata laughed weakly, wiping her chin. "D-do I really need to t-tell you?"

Takashi's face took on an almost living colour, and with a harsh battle cry appeared before Hinata and attempted to punch the heiress in the face, only for the girl to grab him by the wrist and hurl him at Kazuki, the two Po colliding with each other and sprawling into the water, sinking into the dark depths momentarily, before resurfacing and bolting toward Hinata with a vengeance, only to pause, their eyes wide as Hinata stated,

"You're in the path of my divination... **Jigoku no Te : Four palms**!"

The two Pos eyes widened in horror as blasts of golden chakra was slammed into their chests', and their screams echoed in Hinata's ears as their hearts exploded from their chests, much like Misa, and the black blood spattered across Hinata's face.

Shuddering gasps escaped Hinata's lips as she attempted to breathe through her broken ribs--she was truly worried that one of them could pierce her lungs--but she knew she wasn't done...there were still three Po to go. Hinata hacked up blood.

The pain was unbearable...the heiress just wanted it all to end...but she knew that she couldn't give up...there were three more left...but she was _so_ tired...

Before she knew it, Hinata slipped underwater once more as the world faded to black.

-+-

_Tall, spidery trees that lined the path were alight with black flame, the light drizzle coming from the red sky doing nothing to fan the flames. Carved in the trunk of every tree was the Uchiha Clan symbol, an uchiwa, black sap seeping from the grey trees from each mark. The world was cold, and Hinata brought her arms around herself, noting that she was wearing a simple white kimono instead of Karin's outfit. Around her neck was a silver necklace...but it wasn't _just_ a necklace, it was _the_ necklace. The necklace she had received from Uchiha Itachi when she had learned that she would become his bride. The small pendant was the shape of the Uchiha Fan..and the little bubble of red that was trapped inside the fan was Itachi's own blood.._

_Hinata didn't know where she was...was she dead?_

_Had the final three Po finished her off?_

_Was this Hell?_

_Questions rushed through her mind a mile a minute; And when Hinata's mother suddenly appeared before her, Hinata's beautiful, long deceased mother dressed entirely in white, did she finally cry._

-+-

A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys...but lately I've been uninspired by this story and it's been really difficult for me to get anything out (even this chapter was really short! :cries:)...but after chatting with my mate **chocoGONEsushi** (check out her fic _"Teacher's Pet"_, 'effing RAD, guys!), I suddenly got the inspiration to finish the chapter and here you go! So thanks, Suush!

Two recent plotbunnies have been screaming at me to make themselves known, another Hinata-centred story which will be an epic AU and a NaruSaku which should be between 10-15 chapters long...so it's pretty short. I've already written the first chapter to _"You Are My ..."_, which is the Hinata-centred one, so once I sort out a few kinks, I'll post it on here...so please read it once it comes out!

(1) - I wrote this scene before I read chapter 402. The Uchiha Family are seriously OOC in this fic from now on (Uchiha Mikoto especially, the bitch.), just so you guys know. Due to the current releases of the manga...which were disturbingly how I pictured how things would go in the manga (details about Itachi and the Clan, not about the members themselves...), we'll see how this story goes--the original plot for this story has totally changed over time.

(2) - I don't know actually what Uzumaki Kushina's real eye colour was...so seeing as I love red hair with green eyes, I decided on that. If its not that in canon, well, I'll change it, I guess.

(3) - Jigoku no Te means "Hell of Hand" or whatever...yeah, what'd I tell you guys about my lack of imagination for this story? If you come up with a more interesting title for the jutsu and I like it, I'll use it, kay?

Oh, I also posted a oneshot on here recently as well...it's a Team 7 ficlet (so that means everybody--Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tenzo and Sai), so maybe you guys could read that too?

Sorry for all the trouble guys...forgive me in a review?


	25. Fright

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Hahaha, it's my birthday today, guys! Wanna guess my wish for my birthday cake? I bet you can! XD**

**25. Fright.**

It started.

One moment things were going along smoothly and the next there were the bloodied corpses of civilians lying spread-eagled in the streets and inside the castle, the shinobi from the three nations battling fiercely on top of roofs, on the walls and on the ground, the sound of jutsu, the collision of metal and chilling roars of people as they fought to their deaths ringing in everybody's ears.

Yami had betrayed them, just as Hikari said they would.

Yami's men appeared unbeatable.

Their skin glowed red with vile chakra, and it was much harder for the other nations to keep up. They didn't look all that human anymore. While the red chakra gave them strength, it also made them suffer, their bodies were bleeding from every pore, and most of them didn't have flesh or cartilage anymore. They looked close to being rotting skeletons than the whole men that they used to be.

Akane cried out as she slipped on a large puddle of blood on the wooden floor, the grip on Kohaku's hand tightening as the boy let out a shriek of surprise barely managing to hold on as the kunoichi picked up speed. Akane narrowly dodged a kunai that suddenly whizzed past her face, though the sharp metal did cut her cheek, the blood dripping down her porcelain features.

"Please hold on, Kohaku-dono, everything will be all right, I promise!!" Akane cried, her grip once more tightening almost painfully on the child's hand as she suddenly ran up the wall using chakra, by a nose dodging the barrage of shuriken that assaulted the hallway, the crowned prince screaming with fright as the object cut off strands of his silvery hair.

"HAND OVER THE KID, WHORE!!" One of the monsters walking around in human flesh roared, throwing more projectiles at the woman and the young child, Kohaku hollering loudly as a shuriken sliced Akane's face a second time.

"Akane-nee!!" The child squealed, tears springing to his eyes at the sight of the crimson blood. "You're hurt, Akane-nee!!"

"I'll be fine, Kohaku-dono! Don't worry, we'll get out of this alive, I promise!"

-+-

_"Kaa-chan...?" Hinata choked, clutching her aching chest as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-is that really you...?"_

_The deceased Hyuuga Matriarch merely smiled at her daughter. "My hime," the beautiful woman whispered, bringing her arms around her daughter's shaking frame. "I'm so glad to see you..." The woman breathed, crystalline tears dripping down the elder woman's glowing cheeks._

_"Oh, Mum," Hinata sobbed, her arms wrapping around the taller woman's waist and pulling herself closer to the woman who'd been dead close to eight years. When she rested her head against the woman's chest she felt even sadder when she noted the lack of breathing or the distinct _thud thud_ of a heartbeat. She sniffled, whispering, "Where are we? What is this place?"_

_"I'm going to need you to follow me, my hime, if you don't mind..."_

_Not one to refuse her own mother, Hinata followed behind the woman silently, hiking up her trailing kimono so it didn't get too dirty on the grassy forest floor. When the older woman suddenly increased her speed and disappeared behind a corner Hinata sped up too, oddly enough feeling like a true princess as her long skirt and flowing hair whipped behind her. The two continued running, for forever it seemed to Hinata, and when Hinata's mother rounded another corner, Hinata following behind, the Hyuuga heiress let out a quiet gasp of shock as her milky eyes locked with crimson ones she believed she knew so well._

_-+-_

"I'm worried about Sasuke-kun and the others, Sharkbait." Karin stated as she and Suigetsu waited at their rendezvous point, having not seen a hide nor hair of Juugo, Hinata or Sasuke in the close to four hours that the two had been waiting there. "They should be back by now...it's getting dark."

The young swordsman-in-training and the vivacious redhead had found nothing but a tattered map in the abandoned shrine that Sasuke had ordered that they investigate, Karin feeling rather dejected that they hadn't found much that would impress her stoic lover to be...ultimately. If Karin had a say about it. Which she did. She was _Karin_, after all. _Nobody_ would _ever_ refuse her, not even Uchiha Sasuke. She knew that somewhere deep inside him that the Uchiha did have feelings for her...it was only a matter of time for him to reveal it, she knew.

Suigetsu let out a quiet sigh. "Maybe it took them longer than we thought so scope the place out. They gave us some shitty little shrine while they take an _entire_ village...they'll probably take a day or two more than they expected scoping the place out...or something."

"Well what're we supposed to do then!? No way in _fuck_ am I staying out in some fucking forest clearing overnight, what am I, fucking stupid?!" Karin roared, glaring at the silver haired teen who once again drew a canteen from his hip and chugged down the precious liquid, Karin's face turning as bright as her hair. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to drink all our fucking water, you fucking kappa (1)!!"

Suigetsu merely raised an eyebrow and stated nonchalantly, "You do realise that this' _my_ water, right? The water that _I_ filled up while _I_ was at that hotel earlier? Tsk, tsk, Karin, always instantly assuming things...no wonder Sasuke doesn't like you."

_"WHAT WAS THAT!?"_

Suigetsu sniggered. "Sasuke doesn't like you 'cause you don't have any fun at all."

"But Sasuke-kun hates having fun." Karin interrupted smoothly, smiling wickedly. "He's all doom and gloom...the day I see Sasuke having fun will be the day I give birth to your children, Sharkbait."

"Oh really, Karin-chan?" Suigetsu waggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing as he moved his head to the left to avoid the powerful kick that Karin had just aimed for his watery head. "Oi! _That was a close one, be careful you redhead witch!_"

"Pfft, it's a shame that I missed!" Karin retorted bitterly, flinging her violent red tresses over her shoulder. "Know what?" The crimson orbed girl suddenly stated with a smirk, "I'm gonna show Sasuke-kun just how spontaneous and fun I can be! Sharkbait, get off your fat ass and follow me, we're going back to the hotel!"

Suigetsu blinked. "That's how you show Duckbutt how to have fun? By ignoring his orders and going back to the hotel?" The silver haired teen snickered. "Nice. Let's blow this joint."

Karin raised an eyebrow as the Houzuki was instantly on his feet and was running as if he didn't have a gargantuan sword strapped to his back, looking back over his shoulder to poke his tongue out at the startled redhead, hollering, _"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO BE SPONTANEOUS!! COME ON, KARIN!!"_

Karin grinned at the Houzuki's beaming expression before nodding once, following after her laughing teammate with only one though in mind.

_'Fuck you, Sasuke-kun. I can _so_ have fun, I'll show you.'_

-+-

Uchiha Sasuke was awoken from his sleeping position on the futon by the sound of the front door being practically ripped off its hinges, Juugo of the Scales bursting into the room with a drenched, unconscious Hyuuga Hinata in his arms.

"S-Sasuke!" Juugo yelled uncharacteristically, "I found her floating in the water on my way back...she isn't _breathing_, Sasuke!"

The younger Uchiha was instantly on his feet, though immediately regretting it as his legs collapsed underneath him. _"Damn it!"_

The antidote still hadn't made it through his system.

Sasuke rose to his feet a second time, walking toward the panting Juugo with shaking steps and ordered Juugo to set Hinata on the ground.

Looking at the Hyuuga heiress, the Uchiha's heart froze. Her skin had taken on a sickly shade of blue. Her outfit was torn in some areas and the girl's arms and legs were littered in cuts and grazes. It looked as if she were sleeping, yet Sasuke knew better. Placing warm fingers to press against the girl's icy cold neck, Sasuke swallowed thickly when he realised Juugo was right about Hinata no longer breathing. Switching on his Sharingan, Sasuke went through the motions that the Doujutsu had copied when he had watched a medic perform CPR back when he still lived in Konoha a _long_ time ago. (2)

Briskly rubbing his knuckles against the heiress' sternum, he leant over to listen to see if Hinata was breathing. She was not.

"Fuck!" Sasuke growled, looking up to face the scared looking Juugo.

Biting his lip harshly, Sasuke opened Hinata's airway using the traditional head-tilt, chin-lift method, once again checking to see if Hinata was breathing. When there was no sign of chest movement, no sign of air flowing through the mouth or nose, or was there any air on the Uchiha's cheek, he moved onto the third step. The Uchiha pinched the heiress' nose, and Sasuke's lips locked with Hinata's.

Shivers ran down the Uchiha's spine, and for a moment the young man paused, almost forgetting what he was doing.

_'Idiot, you're performing CPR! Hurry the fuck up!'_

Being brought back to earth, Sasuke suddenly breathed deeply, watching with lidded crimson eyes as Hinata's chest quickly lifted. Soon enough the chest fell and Sasuke breathed in deeply again, placing a heel of a hand against Hinata's chest and placing the other hand above the first, interlacing his fingers and beginning chest compressions. Quickly performing thirty of said compressions, he locked lips with the girl and breathed life into her again, not bothering to check if the girl was breathing, before performing the chest compressions again.

"No...don't give up on me, Hinata, I can't stand quitters! You're a Hyuuga aren't you? _Prove it!_" Sasuke snarled, breathing into her again.

-+-

_"Aah, it's about time you made it here, Hinata-hime." Uchiha Itachi stated as he rose from his stone throne (the only thing that stood in his crumbling castle) and made his way toward the Hyuuga girl, stopping before he got too close. "You really have grown up..." The young man mused, a soft smile gracing his lips._

_"W-where am I...?" Hinata questioned, instantly taking a step back, only for her back to meet with an ice cold tree which had sprung out of nowhere and suddenly grew branches that wrapped themselves around Hinata's slender frame. "G-Genjutsu?" _

_"You could say that," Itachi replied, startling the Hyuuga heiress as his swirling Sharingan faded to a cold black, though in the black a silvery mist could be seen. Hinata's eyes widened in shock._

_"Y-your eyes...!"_

_Chills ran down her spine as Itachi's soft smile became more prominent. "You always were more observant, Rabbit."_

_Hinata's heart stopped. "R-rabbit...?"_

_The elder Uchiha suddenly smirked, bringing a warm hand to cup the girl's cheek._

_Shivers ran down Hinata's spine._

_Itachi brushed the hair from Hinata's face, dipping his head forward to whisper softly in Hinata's ear. "Has your memory betrayed you, Rabbit?"_

_The heiress' cheeks burned crimson as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "You remember..." She whispered brokenly, a sad smile gracing her features._

_"How could I forget?" Itachi pulled back from Hinata's ear, softly resting his lips on her cheek. "You're finally old enough for me to do this to without me looking like a pedophile," he murmured humorously, before his deep voice was interrupted by another familiar one, Hinata freezing in the tree's loose embrace._

"No...don't give up on me, Hyuuga, I can't stand quitters! You're a Hyuuga aren't you? _Prove it!_"

_"...S-Sasuke-kun...?" Hinata breathed, glancing at the elder Uchiha in surprise._

_Sasuke's voice had a desperate tone to it, and the sound of the younger Uchiha's voice sent more shivers down her spine._

_'Sasuke's...worried about me...? What's going on?'_

_Hinata blinked as she felt a sudden pressure on her chest, and looking up to face Itachi, her pale eyes widened at the soft smile gracing the elder Uchiha's lips._

_"...It appears as if Sasuke's about to bring you back, Rabbit." He stated, suddenly smirking as Hinata suddenly turned a bright shade of red, bringing a shaking hand to her lips._

_Itachi knew that she had felt a sudden pressure there, knew that Sasuke was bringing Hinata back and that his visit was about to end. Not to be outdone by his younger brother, Itachi leaned forward and locked his lips with Hinata's, smirking as Hinata's eyes widened yet again, though the Hyuuga didn't pull away._

_"I-Itachi--?!"_

Hinata's world suddenly turned white as the heiress suddenly opened her eyes, water escaping her lips as her gaze locked with one that was bleeding red.

"Sasuke..."

-+-

A/N : And there we have it, chapter twenty-five! Before I posted this I went through the story stats and stuff...gotta say I was a little surprised in finding only 12 reviews for my last chapter...has everybody lost interest in this story? :blinks: I'm just curious...some of my regulars didn't review, and I gotta say it was a little distressing.

And before you guys all go "RAWR, ITACHI-SAMA DOESN'T ACT LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!!", I'd like to remind you all that the Uchihas are all OOC in this story, Itachi and Mikoto especially. So yeah. This is fanfiction, guys...I can twist the story any way I like. ;)

(1) - A Kappa is a water spirit...Karin called Suigetsu one in canon, but I currently can't think of which chapter it is...but it's definitely between chapters 340-350..anybody know?

(2) - What I had Sasuke doing in this chapter is actually what a person does while performing CPR. It was certainly very interesting to learn about...hopefully I informed somebody somehow?

Anywho, guess what everybody? It's my birthday today! :sighs: So my gift to you all is this little number, hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully you'll all review? Turning 17 doesn't happen every day, after all.

Thanks for reading guys, and please review!!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I've gone and posted another story: Beautiful World. It's an angsty SasuHina, so if you're up for it be my guest and take a look! :DD


	26. Awkward

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : Tralalalala, not listening! ...Or reading, seeing as you're reading this, not hearing my hot, sexy (in my own mind) voice read it aloud for you. Haha, I don't even think what I'm chatting about here is relevant...but ah well! ;)**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER...IT'S VERY IMPORTANT. Thanks. :)**

**26. Awkward.**

Exploding tags had been created by a Seals Master long before the time of shinobi and feudal fairy tales.

They'd been around longer than shuriken, kunai and katana, used to disable demons much like the sutras that Hyuuga Hikaru wielded.

To not expect an exploding tag to be used in a warzone would be considered tactless, but even worse than being considered tactless...to not think of an enemy using an exploding tag during wartime was simply _idiotic_.

Hyuuga Akane had been close to death several times in her short shinobi career.

While she had battled some of the strongest shinobi, had received some horrendous injuries, never did she think she would die by an exploding tag.

Neither did she think that once she died would she be approached by a Death God and offered a second chance at life, either.

-+-

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe how Hyuuga Hinata felt as she stared into the crimson stained eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

The boy looked absolutely exhausted, his features looking even more sickly than usual, but it was the young man's bruised lips that instantly caught her attention.

Hinata blushed, knowing where those lips had been only moments before.

She barely resisted the urge to faint again.

"Hinata..." he whispered, eyes fading to black. He looked so very tired... "you're alright..."

"...Sasuke-kun saved me...?" She breathed, before gasping as the young man collapsed on top of her, his heavy weight crushing her chest. _"S-Sasuke-kun!"_

Hinata didn't know what was worse, waking up to find Uchiha Sasuke kissing her (well, if you wanted to be technical, the young man was performing CPR...but those lips were doing far more just breathing life into her), or said Uchiha accidently groping her chest as he attempted to get off her. In Hinata's mind's eye, both were pretty embarrassing in themselves...but for both to take place at once?

_To be mortified really was but an understatement._

Sasuke and Hinata's faces both instantly burned red and Sasuke struggled to haul himself off the embarrassed Hyuuga heiress, the Uchiha muttering apologies and a wide array of curses that Hinata herself had never heard of (and she had learned quite a few having Inuzuka Kiba as a teammate) as he finally rolled off the girl, breathing heavily.

"Is Sasuke-kun alright?" Hinata asked softly as she sat up, peering at the hunched over Uchiha boy through dark lashes.

"Fine." Sasuke shot back bitterly, effectively avoiding the Hyuuga's worried gaze. He slowly staggered to his feet, looking at a scroll hanging off the wall. "I'm going to bed, the antidote the Maito gave me still hasn't kicked in yet."

Juugo nodded absently and Hinata watched with fearful eyes as the teen disappeared behind a sliding door, the soft sound of his bare feet padding against the wooden floorboards as he disappeared up a flight of stairs.

"Hyuuga-san, what happened to you outside?" Juugo suddenly asked, chocolate brown eyes narrowed.

"Whatever do you mean, Juugo-san?" Hinata replied softly, biting her lip.

She couldn't tell him...he wasn't listed on the contract...

"You weren't training, Hyuuga-san." Juugo replied coldly, alarming Hinata when the dark marks slowly started to appear on his flesh, "You were fighting something--several somethings in fact and they _beat_ you... You useless _slut_ of a girl you almost died out there!" Juugo had raised his voice and Hinata was alarmed to hear the sheer rage in the young man's tone, knowing she might have to act in disabling the young man. Sasuke's Sharingan wasn't there to save her that time. "Are all Hyuuga as worthless as you, or is it just you, Hyuuga-san?" Juugo was quiet for a moment before chuckling, a wide smile creeping along his handsome features. "Hyuuga-san, you remind me of an ant. Those pitiful creatures remind me just of you, so small and _insignificant_. Nobody would even notice if you disappeared off the face of the earth; The ultimate wallflower. The person who never makes a name for themselves and always watches others as they move forward in life from the back. You wont even stand up for yourself even after I've said all that! Look at you! _You're fucking pathetic!_"

Tears trickled down Hinata's cheeks as she continued to watch the sick teen rant, her hand brought to her mouth to smother the sounds of her sobs.

She knew he was right. He was _so freaking right._

"You're sick..." She whispered softly, though Juugo still heard her clear as day.

"I'm sick!? I'm _sick_, huh!? _Well fucking duh!_ And sick people don't bother to lie, you know. I am being entirely honest with you, Hyuuga-san." Juugo began to pace around the room, rocking backward and forward on his heels, the marks becoming more prominent on his features until they were close to taking over his entire body. His normally warm eyes were clamped tightly shut. "I wonder, would the Kimmimaro-impostor care if I slit your throat? That Suigetsu claims that Kimmimaro died for the new one--but the old Kimmimaro cared for no-one but the Snake...but Hyuuga-san seems important to the new Kimmimaro--I wonder why--what makes you so special to him, Hyuuga-san? Is it because you're pretty? Or is it because you bear the mark of the Leaf, just as this Kimmimaro impostor does...did? Would he care if I ripped your body in two...or drew my kunai along your throat? Would he care if I cut off your limbs, or would he care if I did something much, _much_ worse?" True fear engulfed the Hyuuga heiress as Juugo's eyes snapped open, his expression suddenly wild as shot toward the girl. _"Let's see, Hyuuga-san!_"

-+-

"You can't be serious." Karin stated blankly as she lounged on the windowsill of her and Suigetsu's rented room, fanning her face lazily with a map in an attempt to create a nice breeze.

A shirtless Houzuki Suigetsu snickered. "Of course I'm being serious, Karin-chan--" The experimented teen snorted as the rowdy redhead stiffened at the Houzuki's choice of suffix, _"Oh come off it!"_ He added, smirking, "You don't find the suffix at _all_ cute, ne, even if it is coming out of _my_ delicious, charming...not to mention _alluring_ mouth?" Karin's sudden glare caused the silver haired teen to pout. "Oh, you're no fun. But you know I'm _always_ serious, Red."

Karin raised an eyebrow at this, letting out a quiet chuckle. "You...Houzuki Suigetsu...serious? _Ha!_"

"Oi! I do so have my moments!!"

"Hardly."

"But you gotta admit, this'll be fun for both sides, seriously!"

"Pfft, for you, more like."

"Doubt it! ...Okay, it'll be pretty awesome for me...b-but--but--you'll get to act like your true bastardly self if something goes wrong! _You know you want to_." The young man added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

_"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BASTARD!!"_

"Well...you. Obviously." The Houzuki coughed and when he spoke again Karin was surprised to see Suigetsu's expression totally serious (something that the redhead had rarely seen...ever.), though the mind-numbing moment was essentially ruined when the young man did actually speak. Karin wanted to kill him. "Your parents weren't married when they had you, right? So, technically speaking you are a product of sin and therefore a bastard child who fortunately will burn in Hell for all eternity due to your parents' stupidity."

"Fuck you."

"Will you?"

Karin resisted the urge to slam the laughing Houzuki through the Shouji doors and merely turned to glance out the window, attempting to control herself. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?"

_"Yep, but I know loooovvvveee meee!"_ Suigetsu sang in response, grinning at the exasperated looking redhead. "Don't you like my singing, Karin-chan? I can keep on going if you like--"

_"NO!"_ Karin yelped, covering her ears and shutting her eyes. "If I go through with what you have planned for your 'fun' day trying to piss off Sasuke-kun, will you stop singing?"

"Maybe!" The boy replied with a wide grin.

Karin once again resisted the urge to put the man through the door. "You'd fucking better, you waterbased freak!" She snapped, shaking a fist.

"Mou, was that the best you could come up with, Karin-chan? Maybe that wok-incident a couple nights ago really did fuck your brain over...I mean, look, parts of your hair are still brown."

"I hate you so much..."

"I know!" The boy replied cheerfully, "But think about it, Karin, we're apparently Sound-nin, right? As Sound-nin it's practically in our job description to make shinobi and civilians alike cry! Oh, and to ultimately be killed by those tree-fucker leaf-nin motherfuckers...well, not all of those tree-fuckers are bad, Hinata-chan is a decent enough kid, but the rest of them? Bastards. Anyway, you and I'll have a great time, Karin! You'll totally laugh about it afterward, I promise! And then tomorrow we'll do whatever you wanna do, just name it!!"

The redhead sighed, finally giving in. "Fine. Let's do this."

Houzuki Suigetsu threw a fist into the air and let out a wild cheer, pulling his female teammate into a tight embrace, which finally did push the irate Orochimaru-subordinate over the edge and a few seconds later an unmanly-like shriek was heard as Karin flipped the teen out of the third story window.

-+-

Juugo lay unconscious at Hinata's feet, the heiress breathing heavily as she sank to her knees.

The young man from Tenpin was most certainly dangerous, it had taken a few open palmed strikes to make him fall and the young Hyuuga was officially exhausted, about to slump into a futon and rest the rest of the day away...only for Kai to return home with a stack of cinnamon rolls in a paper bag, all for Hinata it seemed.

"So how many did you manage to take out while you were still conscious...?" Kai asked as he sipped his green tea fifteen minutes later, peering over his teacup at the young Hyuuga who was seated opposite him at the kotatsu.

Hinata had informed Kai of Juugo's..._disability_...and the man had told the Hyuuga (after hauling the tall boy to the closest futon) that he'd take a look at the ginger-haired giant once he regained consciousness and now the duo were discussing the fight.

"Three... P-pathetic if you ask me--"

"Given the circumstances, you did just fine, Hinata. You mustn't forget that you took out three while still injured from your previous fight with Uchiha Itachi--" Kai didn't notice Hinata's sudden flinch at the mention of the name and continued on regardless, "--which wouldn't have been very easy. My question now is how the Hell did you make it out of this alive? Didn't you say you fainted with three Po still alive? I had sent that boy Juugo as far away from Kohaku River as I could...I doubt he would've made it to the river to save you so quickly, I don't understand it!"

Hinata chewed her lip, understanding completely the older man's distress. "...The three Po that made it actually defended my life, Kai-san...they held one of them off while I fought another."

Brown eyes widened in shock and it was thanks to the middle-aged man's lightning fast reflexes that his scalding hot tea didn't end up in his lap. "Y-You're not being serious are you, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded slowly, swallowing a bite of the cinnamon roll. "..I was as shocked as you, Kai-san. A Po defending a Hyuuga? It goes against everything written in history. I must admit, though, that it is rare to find a Po that were as young as the Po Children of Kamengakure...and now that I think about it, it was rather childish of me to be as afraid of them as I was when I re-entered this village after so long... I don't think that the three children remaining are as bad as what the members of the Hyuuga had thought, and I think that you'll have to get a Hyuuga in to perform a ritual."

"What!? Purify the Po Children!? Can you even do that!?" Kai demanded, slamming his fist against the table.

"...Kai-san, I thought you were my mother's teammate." Hinata replied with a soft laugh, "I'm sure she would've informed you of what she was capable of--"

"She was capable of many things." Kai interrupted, his voice suddenly icy and freezing the Hyuuga heiress to the core. "If not more, if she wasn't drafted into marriage."

There was something in Maito Kai's eyes as he spoke those words. It looked a lot like grief and most alarmingly of all..._love_?

_"...What?"_ Hinata breathed, staring at the ashen faced Maito.

"I-I'm sorry," the man suddenly stuttered, averting his gaze, "i-it was wrong of me to make assumptions, forgive me, Hinata."

"Kai...san?"

"Forget it, Hinata!" The elder man snapped bitterly, "Just forget it." Hinata stared as the man once more sipped his green tea, before speaking again.

The topic was officially over, no matter how much Hinata wanted to attest to the fact.

"Tell me, who would you advise in me getting sent over to deal with the children? It obviously has to be somebody capable enough to deal with such a ritual...I remember it used to take a lot out of your mother once she was trained to do it...it would have to be someone with a lot of spiritual energy."

Bringing a finger to her lips, Hinata pondered her answer. "...Your best bet would be to request my second cousin, Haka. She is a part of the Hyuuga who are specifically trained to rid of Po...though if you give her a letter I'll write up for you she'll certainly adjust her plan entirely, as she cannot refuse a direct order from myself to send the children to the light instead of the dark. You of course will have to keep an eye on her while she does it, Kai-san, but I think everything will work out. I would send them over myself if only I knew how...I'm still not trained in the ways, you see."

Kai nodded once, before rising to his feet. "Well I'll go get you the items you need for your letter, then. Wait here a moment, Ta-chan."

The Hyuuga heiress watched as Kai disappeared in a puff of smoke and the young girl narrowed her eyes.

_'What did he mean about Mother being capable of much more if she wasn't tied down...? There was something in his eyes as he spoke those words...something was off. ...Mother loved Father, Hanabi and I...didn't she?'_

-+-

Karin paused in reading her Shoen manga about a ginger haired teenager who fought the dead with a giant sword as a loud shriek of pure ecstasy pierced the air from Houzuki Suigetsu's room, and narrowing her eyes Karin couldn't believe that she had actually allowed him the day to himself...he was such a _slut_. Six girls had already thrown themselves at him...and the girl currently screaming in the bedroom was Houzuki Suigetsu's seventh in as many hours. It was sickening.

_'Why the fuck am I still in the room again..? Fuck, if I hear another scream from another _skank_ I'll fucking slit her throat!'_

Soon enough the door to Suigetsu's room slid open and said Houzuki strolled out of the room clad only in a pair of tighty-whities.

"Let me guess," the redhead drawled without looking up at the teen standing before her, "Hot but a flop in bed."

Suigetsu sighed as he sat beside the irritated kunoichi, wrapping an ice cold arm around her. "It's even worse than that, Red, she's a virgin."

Karin snickered in response, before replying, "Well that's your own fault for being a fucking ass and luring the whore in--"

_"Suigetsu-kuuuuunnnn!!" _

Karin looked up to see the pretty brunette wrapped up in the bedsheets tottering towards her and the suddenly snickering Houzuki Suigetsu. The young girl, probably about Hinata's age was obviously in pain.

"Hey, Mako-" Suigetsu raised his free hand in greeting, grinning wickedly at the shocked looking teen.

"It's Mari!" The brunette cried, clenching the sheets.

"Good for you, Meyrin." Suigetsu replied without listening to the girl, "It's been fun, but you can go now."

"W-what!?" The girl exclaimed, eyes widening in horror, _"B-but I love you, Suigetsu-kun!"_

Suigetsu suddenly laughed, a hollow and eerily lifeless sound. "You're a quick one to say your 'I love yous'. It's a shame, isn't it that I obviously don't give a shit." His voice was ice.

It was at times like this that Karin was reminded of Suigetsu's suffering while under Orochimaru...the redhead knew that Suigetsu really wasn't _"all there"_ anymore.

Once more, Karin cursed the existence of the Snake Sannin.

Tears slipped down the girl's cheeks and Karin had to admit she almost felt bad for the girl. But then again the little tart brought it on herself.

"You heard the guy, fuck off, slut." The redhead suddenly added, glaring at the stupid girl.

She was an embarrassment to all women.

"Karin-chaaan, you aren't jealous, are you?" Suigetsu asked cheerfully, clearly enjoying himself as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and brought his lips to Karin's throat.

"O-of course not--" Karin managed to whimper, biting her lip to withhold any other sounds escaping her lips. Crimson eyes locked with green as the vivacious redhead glared at the gaping brunette. "I really think its time for you to leave."

"B-but!"

"Don't you fucking get the hint!? He's _mine_, back the fuck off!" Karin roared.

A loud sob escaped the girl's lips and she fled the room, still wrapped up in the bedsheets.

"What a fucking tart." Karin stated after a few moments, violently shoving the Houzuki off her. "Why the fuck did you kiss me there!?" The girl demanded, bring a hand to her throat as she felt a bruise quickly forming, "That wasn't part of the deal!!"

Suigetsu smirked. "I had to make it look like it was part of the deal, sweetheart. But don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it, because your heart rate says otherwise." The Houzuki snickered as a dark blush crept along Karin's cheeks.

He watched, amused as Karin slapped her comic book shut and rose to her feet, resting a hand on her hip. "I'm going to head into the hotsprings...you with me?"

Suigetsu's face lit up instantly at the thought of hotsprings, and springing to his feet, Karin sighed as the Houzuki practically dragged her out of the hotel room, ignoring the still-crying girl No. 7 as he streaked down the hall.

"LET GO OF MY HAND, FUCKER!!" (1)

-+-

"They've split up again!" Kiba announced suddenly as Akamaru leapt on a tree branch, wood splintering beneath the dog's feet as he picked up the pace. The Konoha group made their own sounds of surprise and listened intently as Kiba spoke again, his voice raised above a sudden gust of wind. "We're closer to the teammates than we are the Uchiha and Hinata-chan, what should we do, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's best to go after the two who are closer, Kiba-kun, maybe then we can get some information about Sasuke and Hinata's whereabouts." Kakashi replied calmly, glancing over at Yamato. "Do you agree, Yamato?"

The brunette nodded shortly, while Naruto pumped a fist and roared, "Well let's get to it then, right Sakura-chan!"

The pink medic grinned in response and nodded,_ "Shannaro!"_

The group of eight if you included Akamaru all shot through the forest clearing and made their way toward a fancy looking hotel, Kiba roaring, "We're close!! They're in this hotel!"

-+-

A soaking Karin froze in what she was doing as she sensed the _huge_ amount of chakra speeding her way, her eyes widening in horror. "Suigetsu! _They've found us!!_" The redhead shrieked, moving to grab the Houzuki currently napping in the warm water.

"What? Sasuke and them?" He asked dazedly, slightly annoyed.

_"NO! It's those Konoha-fuckers!!"_

"Oh, shit." Suigetsu replied, just as the wall protecting the onsen exploded into pieces, a pretty pink haired girl rubbing a gloved fist while a group of seven Konoha shinobi behind her (if you included a massive dog that a brunette was riding on) all walked in through the smoke. The boy riding on the dog raised a hand and pointed.

"That's them. Those fuckers are the ones who kidnapped Hinata-chan."

-+-

_A/N: If you can believe it guys, after all this time I've finally come up with an end for this story (don't worry, the ending wasn't this chapter )...but it took me long enough, eh? :laughs:_

_Unfortunately this'll be the last chapter in a while for _Seeing Is Believing_...due to school commitments (this up and coming term at school will decide my future...no pressure, right?) I'm forcing myself to go on a _**temporary HIATUS**_. It's kinda the reason why this chapter is a bit longer than usual, haha. Please note, guys, that this hiatus is merely __temporary__...don't worry, as promised I _**WILL**_ be back to finish this and my other stories. You could say that it's my nindo, I wont go back on my word!!_

(1) - I nicked this scene from a story called "My Best Friend's Girlfriend" (I know, shame on me. -.-'), while the story itself wasn't my cup of tea (I stopped reading after the first chapter...the idea of ItaSaku kinda scared me...), I really enjoyed the particular scene that Suigetsu and Karin partook in during this chapter (though I hope my version was slightly different compared to the original author's), so yes.

_Special thanks go to: _

**kiki602**, **Piisa**, **chocoGONEsushi**, **puertorrican-babe**, **sinnerchrno**, **shadowsaver**, **Haruka2007**, **Caffienated.**, **emzly**, **Jazzelie**, **Kala-Kuriko**, **crzyaznsroxursox**, **Luna Moonsurf**, **Diablo's Heir**, **kawaiitahina123**, **Madama Baiwu**, **Ayame2016**, **blackraven615**, **dumdeedum**, **girl-of-anime**, **CherishedJanuaryAngel**, **Tw33ty JR.**, **S1Cherry**, **fixed.dice**, **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**, **AnnechanB**, **Sphyma**, **varistimeni**, **XxSuzakuxX**, **Lone Silver Angel**, **MoonIdiot**, **1moonwitch**, **Bandelero-Casanova**, **Sage347**, **Takari4ever3012**, **SaphirePhoenix**, **OCQueen** and **love comes and goes** for your wonderful reviews!

_So until next time!_

_- show.me.the.stars_


	27. Dread

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY show.me.the.stars**

**Disclaimer : ...Well..looks like I'm back. Unlike me, Kishi wouldn't do what I did (if he were to go on hiatus like me I'd likely murder someone), so it's obvious really that I'm not him. I don't own NARUTO.**

**27. Dread.**

Midnight blue ink slid gracefully across the rice paper as Hinata wrote her cousin Hyuuga Haka a letter, the Hyuuga heir frowning slightly at the thought of her rather eccentric cousin.

Hyuuga Haka, unlike Hinata was never trained a ninja and was instead taught the _Hyuuga Toushiryoku no Geijutsu_ (1) and was considered the most talented Hyuuga in the art, said to be the most gifted since Hyuuga Hokori.

The woman, in her mid-twenties now was the _Ge Touei no Senken Mono _(2), the lone guardian of _The Kawa _(3) and all of its occupants who waded on through to death.

She protected the travelling souls from the _Youkai_ (4) who fed on them with her seven bells, bells forged by the _Shinigami_ itself, each of the seven having an ability of its own to protect both herself and the human soul.

Haka was also a gifted with the ability of _Shiryoku_ (5), known to be able to see into the future and the past respectively.

She was a favourite of Hyuuga Hiashi's, and while born in the Branch House, she, like Neji were given special privileges regarding life in the Hyuuga House, but Hinata knew it would be a miracle if Hiashi let the woman travel all the way to Kamengakure, even if it was for Hinata.

Haka was blind after all.

Haka was indeed a strange individual, and while Hinata was taught to be as respectful to Haka as she was to her own father, Hinata and Haka had never truly gotten along...Hinata was always a bit wary of the woman after her 13th birthday, the day Hinata was given her first reading.

_"You will one day betray Konoha. You will walk out on the Hyuuga Family for the one you love and for that you will never truly be forgiven."_

Signing the letter with her name, Hinata paused upon hearing a sharp knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" screamed Kai from the next room, and rising to her feet, Hinata followed after the slightly dishevelled looking man, eyes widening at the familiar face flanked by two guards standing in the doorway.

_"H-Haka-sama!?"_

-+-

"That's them. Those fuckers are the ones who kidnapped Hinata-chan."

All colour left Karin's face as the wild-looking boy spoke, and thinking fast Karin schooled a confused look toward the group of Konoha-nin, before glancing at a calm-looking Houzuki Suigetsu.

"Eto..._dare_?" the violent redhead inquired. "Who's Hinata-san--"

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE! HER SCENT'S ALL OVER YOU!!"_ Inuzuka Kiba interrupted with a roar, the gargantuan dog of his Akamaru barking in agreement.

Suigetsu suddenly snickered, his ice blue eyes closed lazily. "If her scent's all over me she's probably old news...I don't do a chick more than once." A knowing grin crossed Suigetsu's handsome features after saying this and Karin glared at the boy, disgusted by his simply brilliant idea.

The group of Konoha-nin too looked absolutely livid at this comment, and the dog riding brunette was about to deck Suigetsu, only for Karin to interrupt him with a scream of her own.

_"WHAT!?"_ The redhead bellowed, _"you were only after me for a quick fuck!?"_

Suigetsu smirked, glad to know Karin was playing along. He then pasted a confused expression, mirroring the one Karin used earlier. "...Something wrong with that? Not my fault I wanna top that Sannin Jiraiya in the fuck count...wait a minute...you guys are _KONOHA-NIN!! Oh my God have you ever met him!? Have you!?"_ Suigetsu cried, tears of excitement shining in his eyes.

The silver haired teen was met with several looks of absolute disgust, though the silver haired man Hatake Kakashi looked pleasantly surprised, the dark haired boy named Sai's (who looked oddly like Sasuke) small smile appeared fake (Suigetsu knew quite well how to fake a smile...) and the blond haired teen Uzumaki Naruto looked embarrassed.

"...I never thought I'd meet a fan of Jiraiya way out here...especially one so young..." Kakashi mused, his only visible eye curving into what Suigetsu could only assume was a smile.

Suigetsu grinned. "Nothing wrong with getting in on it early, right Shinobi-san?"

"Hm...I'm even more surprised that a man like Orochimaru would even let you near any of Jiraiya's works...let alone even mention him..." The silver haired man continued, before adding to Karin who was trying to slip away, "I'd stop trying to escape if I were you, kunoichi, you wont get away from my team."

_"Fucking traitor, Karin! How dare you abandon me!"_ Suigetsu wailed as Karin froze, "What the fuck was all that 'we never leave a man down crap' that that fucking Sasuke-bastard was telling us, huh!?"

"Shut your Goddamn mouth, Suigetsu! You would've done the same!! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL SASUKE-KUN A BASTARD OR I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR DICK OFF!!"

"..With your mouth?" Suigetsu queried cheerfully, "I honestly wouldn't mind that..."

"...Was I ever really like that, Naruto?" Haruno Sakura asked softly as Suigetsu and Karin began to splash water at each other, trading forth various insults and other such things.

"Do I really have to answer that, Sakura-chan?" Uzumaki Naruto asked weakly, shrinking as a tick appeared on Sakura's eye before snarling viciously as Sai commented on the fact if Karin did remove Suigetsu's penis his would still be bigger than Naruto's own. "Screw you, Sai--ttebayo!"

"..I'm just saying..."

"I think that's enough, you two. Tell us where Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata are." Yamato interrupted, dark eyes narrowed.

The two members of Hebi laughed bitterly, Suigetsu stating, "Over our dead bodies. That BoyWonder-bastard Sasuke would kill us if we told you tree-hugging pansies where he and Hina-chan were."

"Hina-chan?" The teen covered head to foot in clothing inquired, his deep voice emotionless.

Suigetsu winked playfully. "Hmm, I guess you could say she and I are pretty close--" The silver haired teen cried out as the blond kid sent a vicious fist Suigetsu's way, Suigetsu twisting his body to avoid the solid hit. "Karin!"

_"Do it!"_ Karin screamed, just as a massive wave of water slammed into Naruto, knocking the boy off his feet.

The remaining Konoha-nin sprang into action as another tsunami of water smashed into them, Karin standing on top of the Kubikiri Houcho as it slammed into the wall. The redhead let out a scream of shock as a tree root shot out of nowhere to wrap itself around her midsection. She was caught, she knew it.

"LET ME GO!!" The woman screamed wildly, bringing the heavy sword upward to slash at the root and grinning as the root was severed in two.

"You wont be getting away, Karin-san." The Sasuke-lookalike stated emotionlessly, appearing out of thin air as he gripped her wrist.

The redhead thrashed against the raven-haired teen's grip, red eyes watering as other teens fingers cut into her shirt.

_They couldn't see her marks..._

_"SUIGETSU!!"_

_"Get the fuck away from her!"_ Houzuki Suigetsu suddenly roared, snarling viciously as he ducked under the powerful fist of the pink haired kunoichi, the sheer force of the girl's near-hit ruffling his hair. The shark-toothed boy however was unable to escape the shock of electricity coming from Hatake Kakashi, and the last thing the young man remembered was Karin screaming his name.

-+-

Sasuke awoke from his slumber as a foreign chakra entered Kai's home, and despite the drowsiness he felt, he quickly made his way downstairs, stopping in the hallway as his gaze locked with that of a very beautiful woman.

A very beautiful woman who was clearly blind.

"_Uchiha-kachou_. (6)" The woman stated cheerfully, smiling warmly.

_'Patriarch...? ...Not until Itachi's dead...'_

Sasuke stared at the woman in surprise, dark eyes widening at the suffix the woman used. "Who are you?" He asked coldly, "I don't know you."

The woman laughed in response, yet another warm sound. "Yes you do, Sasuke-sama. We met many years ago at the Hyuuga House...though I think you might have forgotten me now...it was a very long time ago."

_'Hyuuga House? Shit.'_

"S-Sasuke-kun?" It was then that Hinata too entered the hallway, a dark blush dusting the girl's features as her gaze locked with that of the younger of the Uchiha siblings. "A-Ah! Are you feeling better?"

"Hnn." answered the Uchiha in response, his gaze still locked on this 'Hyuuga' woman.

Now that Sasuke looked at her, and looked at her properly, he did notice the standard features that listed her off as having aristocratic heritage.

She was definitely a Hyuuga.

The woman had shining dark blue hair, unmarred porcelain white skin, the small button nose and strong cheekbones. She was the epitome of beauty...if you disregarded the clouded eyes the woman had. The woman was dressed in an expensive-looking white kimono with the Hyuuga Flame emblazoned on its long sleeves, her lips were painted a rich ruby red. However, the second most noticeable feature was the luminous green tattoo on her forehead in the shape of a Manji. _What was that...?_

"Sasuke-kun, I'd like you to meet Hyuuga Haka, my second cousin and the second in line for the Branch House Hierarchy. You already know Sasuke-kun, Haka-sama." The young woman answered Sasuke's unspoken question with a small smile. "Don't worry, Konoha doesn't know about this."

Sasuke noted instantly the detached tone in which Hinata introduced the older woman, not to mention the dull look in the younger Hyuuga's eyes as she spoke too.

Hinata actually looked _wary_ toward the other Hyuuga, _her own kin!_

Sasuke frowned as the older Hyuuga bowed deeply, and as the tall woman bent he heard a sudden tinkling of bells. Dark eyes turned to the string of seven bells attached to the woman's white obi, each of them ranging in size.

_'Weapons...?'_

The younger Uchiha bowed stiffly in response, looking toward the Hyuuga Heiress for guidance, which Hinata returned with a small smile.

"Haka-sama, the tea is ready for you, Hani-san and Homeru-san, if you would like to come back to the seating area...--"

"Just a moment, Hinata-sama, I have something I would like to say to Uchiha-sama.."

Hinata's sudden frown was unnerving to Sasuke and the young Uchiha watched as Hinata quickly bowed. "Of course, Haka-sama...when you are finished please join myself and everybody else in the sitting area..." The younger Hyuuga quickly exited the hallway and Haka turned to smile once more at an annoyed looking Sasuke.

"Now, now, Sasuke-sama, there is no need to be annoyed...its only peach-flavoured tea in there and I know you don't like that very much..." Haka smiled unseeingly at Sasuke's stunned expression, she knew from just speaking with the young man that he didn't like peach-flavoured tea, though she doubted he would've ever guessed that she knew it too. Haka did know the Hyuuga Secret was hidden from the youngest Uchiha, so she was sure that what she was about to say would certainly surprise him. "Follow me into the garden, Sasuke-sama, if you don't mind." The woman's kimono trailed behind her as she continued down the hallway, Sasuke at her heels.

The woman slid open the door to the garden without difficulty, pausing as Sasuke stopped at the exit.

_"I-it is forbidden t-to remove your m-mask at all d-during the festival...l-lest you w-want a s-spirit to possess you a-and wear your b-body as a permanent mask..."_

_Juugo's dark eyes widened in surprise while Sasuke snorted._

_"You seriously don't believe this, do you Hyuuga?" The Uchiha asked with a raised eyebrow, frowning as the heiress instantly nodded, a dark look crossing her features. "You're joking..."_

_Hinata shook her head. "I-I have seen m-many things in my l-life, Sasuke-san..."_

"Sasuke-sama? ...You don't have to worry about going outside without a mask...unlike Hinata-sama I can protect you." There was mockery in her tone.

Sasuke snorted. "Whoever said I needed protecting?"

_'What's this about Hinata protecting me? Protecting me from what...?'_

Haka's voice was suddenly whimsical. "...Hmm, you did not. But no matter, sit, Sasuke-sama." The woman gestured toward the rocks that stood beside the river, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You're blind, aren't you?" He stated bluntly, waiting for the woman's short nod before continuing. "Well how the Hell can you tell that there are rocks over there, or even tell who people are? Hinata said you aren't a ninja, so you shouldn't be able to sense chakra."

Haka's sudden laugh was harsh, her sightless eyes had taken on a hard edge. "Despite what you think I can _see_, Sasuke-sama." A bright smile suddenly crossed the woman's features. "Now, let me tell you something." The woman's face suddenly turned dark, and a cold pit suddenly settled in Sasuke's stomach. "He'll need your help to avenge them. His actions were not his own. You will make a choice that will take you even further from your past, though you will bring a relic with you. Good luck, Uchiha-koucho. Both you and Hinata-sama will need it."

Haka rose and made her way back toward the house, not even bothering to wait for the stunned looking Uchiha Sasuke.

_"What...?"_

-+-

Karin thrashed wildly against the chakra cuffs that prevented her from performing any jutsu, tears filling her crimson eyes.

_She couldn't be captured now! She had to help Sasuke!_

"Let me go, Goddammit! I need to help Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, glaring daggers at the smiling pink haired kunoichi. "He needs my help! He needs _our_ help!" Karin looked over at the still unconscious Houzuki Suigetsu, rage filling her core.

_How dare they hurt him!? They had absolutely NO right to hurt him...that was her job!_

"Pfft, Sasuke needs nobody but himself." The blond teen replied bitterly, "It's better you know that sooner rather than later."

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Sasuke-kun does need us, he said so himself!"_

"He lied to you, then." The pink haired girl stated softly, her expression suddenly very sad.

Karin fell silent at this, not knowing what to say.

"So what are we going to do, Kakashi-senpai? We can't take these two with us..." The man with the face guard asked, his expression blank.

The silver haired man now introduced as 'Kakashi' sighed. "Well, you're right about us being unable to take them with us...we'll have to take them to Konoha for questioning--"

"But what about Sasuke!? He could be going after Itachi right now!!" The blond and pinkette shouted, interrupting the silver haired man.

"Well I'm sure Sasuke can handle himself for a few more days...we'll head back out once we drop these two off to Ibiki-san."

Karin's blood ran cold.

-+-

_A/N: Well guys, I'm back! ...Kinda._

_I'm currently halfway through my MAJOR exams right now (the ones that decide whether I'm good enough to get into university, haha, no pressure?) and I found the time to type this little baby up...and yeah, hope you enjoyed!_

_I'm so sorry for the wait, but I should be back and updating regularly soon..._

_Thank you all for the reviews..since my hiatus began I've finally topped the 500 mark, oh yeah! Thanks to my BIFFEL __**Bandelero Casanova**__ for the 500th, lover you my YOUTHFUL! Green General! BIFFEL, 38!!_

_(1) - __Toushiryoku no Geijutsu __roughly translates to "Hyuuga Clairvoyant Arts"._

_(2) - Ge Touei no Senken Mono is roughly "Gateway Seer"_

_(3) - Kawa is "river"_

_(4) - If you didn't know this one and you're a fan of Inuyasha for shame...youkai is "demon"_

_(5) - Shiryoku is translated to "Sight"_

_(6) - The suffix "koucho" is roughly "Patriarch"._

_Sugoi, there are so many Japanese translations this chapter! Ah well, I was feeling rather Japanesey, -_

_So until next time you guys, ja na!_


	28. Agony

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY .**

**Disclaimer : Given that the manga is normally updated every week and this story isn't, I bet you can all tell that I don't own NARUTO, and I'll likely never will either. Woe is me.**

**Note : I don't really feel the urge to apologise for the lateness of this...I've had no inspiration, and when you have no inspiration**

**28. Agony.**

"I would've thought that Konoha being the way it was would use Genjutsu as its torture technique--ack!" Karin's already swollen face turned sharply to the left as the purple-headed woman slapped her forcefully again.

The red haired ex-subordinate of Orochimaru ignored the blood dribbling down her chin. She recognised her interrogator, not that it wasn't hard.

Mitarashi Anko was well known by all of Orochimaru's subordinates--she was after all his original apprentice, not to mention the second of only two known by Karin to have the Curse of Heaven Seal. She was also one of the three known snake summoners, and one of the only subordinates to ever escape the Snake Sannin--thoughit was he that had abandoned her years before. The woman smiled toothily at Karin's statement, brushing a stray lock of Karin's bloody hair from her face before laughing coldly.

"Konoha isn't as weak as your Master had made it out to be, prisoner. We are not above using any means necessary to get the information we want...after all, Orochimaru taught the majority of us well...which is why I am your interrogator today. Ibiki deals with the psychological shit, Inoichi with the mind and myself with the physical." The wicked grin split the woman's normally pretty face, brown eyes dancing in delight at Karin's...._unfortunate_...position. "And it is rather unfortunate for you today that both Ibiki and Inoichi are too busy to deal with you, and that I happen to enjoy my job very much...._especially_ when my job entails Orochimaru-scum."

Resisting the urge to shudder, Karin instead smirked at the woman. "And you don't think that as a prison warden of Orochimaru's own jails I wouldn't know all the tricks of the trade either?"

"I suppose so," Anko replied silkily, her lips brushing against Karin's ear, "but even still, doesn't mean you wont succumb to them either."

Sharp teeth clamped on the girl's ear, _hard_, and Karin hissed in pain as the razor-sharp incisors broke skin. Though Karin herself was considered one of the best torture specialists in Sound, the young woman couldn't deny that Anko was skilled at her job.

-+-

"Hinata-sama, while I am here I must admit that I am not pleased to be." Hyuuga Haka stated as she sipped the peach-flavoured tea that her future master had prepared, sightless eyes locked on Hinata's slightly frowning face. "I do have more important places to be. The Hyuuga Clan does not like me roaming wherever I please, as you full well know."

Hinata sniffed. "I-I feel as if I should remind you Haka-sama but I_ am_ the Hyuuga Clan, so heeding my call is not going against Clan Law."

The other Hyuuga raised a delicate eyebrow. "...Where did this sudden show of boldness come from, Hinata-sama? Pray tell, I would almost say you're an impostor in our Heiress' skin!"

Sasuke watched the two Hyuuga women with hidden interest, having rarely seen Hinata be riled so.

"Oh?" The younger Hyuuga inquired softly, her small smile widening. "While you may be a favourite of Father's, Haka-sama, I am his first born child and the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. Unlike myself, you however are expendable. Watch your tongue."

Haka's eyes narrowed dangerously, though she bowed her head low in acquiescence. The seal on her forehead glowed. "Yes, Hinata-sama."

"Now," Hinata stated calmly before bringing her tea to her lips, "you know why you're here, Haka-sama. I need the job done quickly and efficiently and you will not under any circumstances mention my or Uchiha Sasuke's name to my father..." her voice trailed off quietly, her eyes lingering on the green seal on her counterpart's forehead, before she stared at the two other Hyuuga accompanying Haka, their seals too glowing behind shining hitai-ate. "...or action will be taken. Maito Kai recently sent you a letter asking for your assistance, Haka-sama. You accepted, given Kai-san's importance to the Hyuuga Family. You did the job and you left, end of mission, end of discussion. If Father pries further, Kai-san will go to Konoha himself to speak with him--would you, Kai-san?"

The green haired man nodded, knowing when respect was needed. "Of course, Hinata-sama."

"Wonderful. Then everything is set." Hinata murmured, before turning her gaze to her dark haired companion. "Whenever Sasuke-kun is ready we'll head off to the meeting place to join Suigetsu-kun and Karin-san. Akatsuki is not here."

It was then that the two Hyuuga bodyguards rose to their feet, eyes narrowed dangerously as they focused on Sasuke.

"Hinata-sama we can only stand to ignore so much." came the rumbling voice of Hyuuga Hani, the taller of the two guards.

Homeru nodded. "Hinata-sama you cannot expect us to let you traipse off with the _traitor._" The word was spoken with such contempt that Sasuke rose an eyebrow in surprise, "You are the future Leader of our clan! If Hiashi-sama learns of your treachery Hanabi-sama will be given the title! We must insist that you return to Konoha with us!"

The Hyuuga were not generally known to openly display such levels of emotion, but whenever the future clan head topic came up, both Hyuuga parties tended to react violently.

"Calm _down_, Homeru." hissed Hani, "_Know your place!_"

The other man bowed his head. "I-I apologise, Hinata-sama. If Haka-sama had not warned us of his presence we would not be acting as we are currently."

Hinata sighed, knowing the truth of the young Hyuuga's words. Homeru was known for his temper. "Homeru-san, I am currently on a mission to return Uchiha Sasuke to Konoha." The heiress stated, looking at the curious Sasuke, "In order to do so I must assist in the murder of Uchiha Itachi--" Two sets of Hyuuga eyes widened in shock not for the reasons Sasuke thought they would and Hinata continued without a word, "and so until Itachi-san is dead I will be with Sasuke-kun and Juugo-san here."

"Hinata-sama," Hani was the one who spoke this time, "your life cannot be guaranteed with these two, we can't risk such things. If you are to die here Hanabi will rule the Hyuuga and change will not happen. Neji-kun will never forgive us if something happened to you while we had the option of saving your life."

-+-

"Normally I would drag out the torture for as long as possible," Anko stated sweetly as she suddenly gripped Karin's right pinky finger, "but time is really of the essence when the kidnapping of the famous Hyuuga Heiress is involved--" she snapped the finger in half instantly, a malicious grin lighting her features when Karin winced and she broke the rest of the fingers on Karin's right hand in quick succession, "so I should just break all your bones now and get the information I need. Each time you don't answer I'll break another limb. How about it?"

Karin smirked. "You wont break me."

"Sure about that sweetheart?"

A broken carpus (1), quickly followed by a snapped ulna (2).

Pain.

Pain.

_Pain._

"I-I'm sure!"

_"Really?"_

"Y-yes!"

The radius (3) came next, and Anko was sure to break it in three places instead of just one.

Agony.

Pure unadulterated _agony_.

It was like fire, the pain, like flames licking at her insides, trying to force their way out. Hot. _So_ hot.

Tears flowed freely from Karin's already hindered (Anko had broken her glasses hours earlier) eyes, the young woman's lip bleeding from her teeth clenching it to withhold the scream and Anko laughed bitterly, losing bloody fingers in Karin's head momentarily, before yanking at the crimson tresses tightly. Chunks of red came when the fingers slipped out.

"Pfft," the woman mocked, "I thought you'd be more fun than this. Are you really a subordinate of Orochimaru?"

Ignoring her body's internal screaming, Karin's smile was feral, blood staining her teeth vermillion and dribbling down her chin. "I am." She hissed, her head snapping backward as the purple headed Tokubetsu Jounin backhanded her.

"I wouldn't talk back unless you're willing to give me information." Karin laughed shortly in response, though this soon turned into a harsh choking noise when the woman's fist met Karin's stomach, the wind being knocked right out of her.

Anko grinned. "But I am glad to see that you're enjoying yourself, girl. I haven't had this much fun in a long while. Things are only going to get more entertaining from here."

-+-

Hinata stared at the two standing guards and sighed aloud, running a hand through her hair. She didn't expect this to happen. She didn't expect to be physically _there_ when Haka arrived in the village.

Damn the Hyuuga and their all-seeing eyes.

Taking a page from her good friend Nara Shikamaru's book, Hinata muttered a quiet 'troublesome' under her breath before she too rose to her feet.

"I will not disgrace the Hyuuga by failing a mission." Hinata stated aloud, her eyes cold. "Neji-niisan would understand that. And I would expect the same of him. Now he, nor any of the other Hyuuga will know that you have seen me today under direct punishment of the curse activation." Three pairs of eyes widened in pure terror, and Sasuke and Juugo stared while Kai's expression was resigned. "I cannot have more Konoha-nin search me out otherwise we'll be found by another party. If perchance, Uzumaki Naruto-kun and the squad with him come this way you will deny seeing me. I do not need Naruto-kun and the rest of my team finding me, understand?" Hands flew to their foreheads in salute and Hinata smiled gratefully momentarily, before frowning. "I-I would rather not have to activate the seal....but I'll d-do it if necessary. Forgive me."

Hani and Homeru both bowed their heads. "Of course, Hinata-sama. Anything for you."

Hinata smiled and felt the tears fill her eyes. "Thank you."

-+-

Pain.

It was all she knew.

Hot, then cold, then hot again.

All she could see was red. Red and white and more red as blood dripped into her eyes.

Mitarashi Anko was _really_ good at her job.

-+-

Seeing the once defiant girl reduced to a blubbering mess, Anko watched emotionlessly as the Fifth's apprentice Shizune healed the wounds she'd inflicted on the near-unconscious Karin. The pretty redhead was stained red with her own blood, not that it mattered much to Anko.

Karin still hadn't breathed a word of where Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata were, and Anko had broken, healed and broken the girl's body again several times now.

Anko was surprised.

Rarely did Anko have to hand over the reigns to another interrogator, she was _damn_ good at her job. But they just didn't have enough time to continue with the physical stuff, not while Konoha's most affluent heiress was captured by one of its most disgraced criminals. No, Anko knew she wouldn't win this time around, but maybe she could try again a little later...?

Shizune looked at her fellow Jounin. "Do you wish to continue?"

Anko snorted. "No, bring in Ibiki."

-+-

_A/N : ...Were you guys as shocked as I am to see this in your inbox? Yes? No? Whatever?_

_Anyway, I honestly didn't think I'd update this again...tch, looks like I was wrong again! :D_

_While this chapter was pretty short I thought it was better than nothing...I'm not very good at writing torture scenes I've now discovered, but ah well. -_-'_

_(1) __**Carpus**__ - The bones that make up your wrist. Ouch._

_(2) & (3) __**Ulna**__ & __**Radius**__ - The two main bones that make up your forearm. (Yeah...I don't really know much about bones, but I think those are about right.)_

_Anyway, so there you have it, hope you guys liked and please review!! :D_


	29. Revelations

**Seeing Is Believing**

**BY Yours Truly, showmethestars (because my name apparently disappears if I write it in full -_-')**

**Disclaimer : If I have to put a disclaimer in each chapter doesn't it go to show I own jack? If I could, I'd use all the change in my Gama-chan purse (haha, I actually have one of those!!) to buy it from Kishi and resurrect my favourite characters in an awesomely awesome cool way using Tinkerbell and a jar of Vegemite...Damn you Kishimoto!!**

**Dedication : To mah mate **Emms** who lives over in the UK--thanks for being such a loyal fan hon and encouraging me to post this up~~ !! I think you should draw me some fanart, hehe. **

**29. Revelations.**

"What're we going to do with them, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune breathed as she reread the report her Hokage had given her for the sixth time in as many minutes. She knew something was up when Tsunade had summoned her to the Hokage's office, but it was also a surprise when the busty blonde had ordered the cancellation of prisoner Karin's interrogation. But Shizune understood completely now. "First we've got the kidnapped child of one of the Mist's most important Clans and then we've got _her_....!! I-I thought they were all wiped out years ago!! W-what'll we do--we can't hurt them in fear of war!" The dark haired woman's voice was near-hysterical.

"Shizune!" The blond woman barked, silencing the other immediately, "You need to remain calm. This is a delicate situation, I know. Especially regarding the girl. But we need to find Hinata, and so we have to control them somehow." She ran a painted hand through her hair. "I think we sway the redhead...but the boy..."

"I-I think we can work around that, Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-san mentioned that Houzuki-san was extremely protective of....her....so maybe we can use her to our advantage?"

Tsunade suddenly frowned. "This was not how I planned on telling him, Shizune."

The Jounin lowered her head. "I know, Tsunade-sama. But perhaps this will all work out for the best...?"

"...I hope so. Dammit, I wish Jiraiya were back...but I guess I'm gonna have to make do with what I've got." The Hokage replied, rubbing an eye harshly. "Could you please summon Hatake Kakashi, Yamato and Uzumaki Naruto?"

-+-

When Suigestu finally came to he realised that he was in a clear glass tube designed very much like the one Orochimaru had him sealed in a long time ago in a pristine white room. The water that the large container was filled with was far denser than regular water--even denser still than the water Orochimaru had chemically designed for Suigetsu years earlier, the idea of such making the swordsman narrow his eyes.

_How the hell did they know to seal him away in such a thing?_

Suigetsu didn't know.

Though his body was still incredibly weak from the Hatake's electrical attack some time earlier (Suigetsu couldn't tell the time at all, there were no windows in the room), he forced his fingers into existence and attempted to tap them against the glass--though he instantly shrank back when crackles of lightning danced across the clear glass. Blue eyes narrowed into slits.

How the Hell was he going to get out of this one?

-+-

"Baa-chan, we really need to be heading off now--Hinata-chan's in danger! And Sasuke too--he can't fight Itachi now! Come on, surely this can wait a while, dattebayo!?" Naruto demanded once Kakashi closed the door behind the trio, the two Jounin also surprised at the sudden summoning of their Hokage.

They were just about to head off to look for Sasuke and Hinata again too.

_"Naruto!"_ Tsunade snapped sharply, silencing the boy's protests immediately. She suddenly looked very old at that moment, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel the sudden chill of the room. Yamato too knew something was up, and looking at his Hokage's face he knew it was time to get his game on. "..This was _not_ the way we intended to tell you this, Naruto, but we need your help."

Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise, wondering if Tsunade was about to tell Naruto what he thought. "Tsunade-sama...?"

Tsunade's gaze flickered to the paler-than-normal Jounin and bowed her head. "Jiraiya is out of the village, so you were the next best person to be here, Kakashi." The woman murmured, and Kakashi's blood turned to ice.

Yamato's eyes widened in disbelief. _'She's going to tell him _now_!?'_

"...I suppose you're right, Tsunade-sama...but even still...shouldn't you wait for Jiraiya-sama?"

"No it can't." Tsunade's eyes were hard.

"...What's going on?" Naruto asked softly, "What's gotten you both so sad-looking? ....Baa-chan? ...Kaka-sensei?"

"Naruto, I think you should take a seat."

-+-

Tears streamed down his cheeks as Naruto bolted toward ANBU headquarters, his mind foggy in disbelief and in seething rage.

Why'd _He_ pick him, why not some other kid? ...Why didn't anybody ever tell him the truth??

Why, _why_,_ WHY!?_

Naruto rubbed his face with his jacket sleeve roughly, ignoring the sharp stinging sensation in his eyes.

He didn't know how to _feel_.

Didn't know whether the tears were those of happiness of anger...he didn't know anything anymore.

And given his emotional state at that moment how the HELL could he face her now, knowing what he had done--he'd left her with _Mitarashi Anko_ without hesitation--he didn't deserve forgiveness.

He knew Kakashi was following behind him, but he didn't want to talk.

Kakashi had known all along too.

The man Naruto considered a father had kept silent for all those years he'd been his student.... Naruto had seen the looks the Jounin had given him when he thought he wasn't looking....they made so much more sense now....

He looked so much like _Him_ after all.

But it wasn't the Yondaime that had him so upset at that moment...it was his mother.

Slamming open the door to the Interrogation room, the blond wasn't all that surprised to find Shizune waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun." The woman greeted calmly, brown eyes soft.

_"Take me to her."_

Shizune nodded and led the blond to the room he was looking for, and peering at the young woman beyond the glass, anger like nothing he'd ever felt before filled him....and instead of succumbing to it like he had always done before, instead a choked sob escaped his lips. He brought his fingers to the glass and ignored the questions of Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko, staring at the teenager whom he realised did look a lot like the woman in the picture Tsunade had shown him...if that bright red hair was anything to go by. But he noticed that there was more than just red of her hair in the white room...and turning to Anko, his eyes flashed crimson.

"She'd better be alright, Anko." He murmured, before stepping into the room.

-+-

Though Karin couldn't see very well at all, she couldn't help but freeze when she felt that monstrous amount of chakra enter the room.

Sure, she felt him coming only minutes before...and even if she had told Anko she wouldn't be able to break her, something told her that this young man could.

"What, planning on blind sighting me with your monster-chakra, eh blondie?" She demanded when he got close to her, crimson eyes narrowing as her vision got clearer.

She was long-sighted after all.

Karin did notice however that the blond's face was all puffy and his eyes were all red....(_had he been crying?_), but ignoring that (something told her that it was in her best interests not to push the boy's buttons at that moment), she managed a smug smile. "Or has my interrogator asked you to tell me that they've given up and you're gonna let Suigetsu and I go to find Sasuke?"

The blond suddenly smiled weakly. "You wish, Red."

Karin's eye twitched in annoyance at the name he'd given her, her cheeks puffing. "WHAT WAS THAT, BLONDIE?!"

He smirked. "You heard me."

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH!! ONCE I'M FREE FROM THIS FUCKING CELL I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, GOT THAT!???"_

And when he spoke next, his voice laughing, Karin forgot how to breathe.

"You'd kick the ass of your own cousin, are you serious?"

-+-

A/N : Haha, I can only imagine the looks on people's faces when they see this in their inboxes. OMFG she's managed to UPDATE!?

Has the Apocalypse arrived!?

-cough- Well, the Apocalypse is said to be dated sometime in 2012, so no, it hasn't happened yet...but I'm sick and had sudden inspiration to write this again...weird, huh?

Hate to say it though, even if I do post an update, I doubt I'll do it on a regular basis...my life has changed so much (not for the better either, goddamn university!!! =_=') since I last posted a chapter for this fic, lol.

But yeah, I've got this chapter done and the next being written after I write this A/N...and what a chapter this one turned out to be, eh? XD

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter forever ago : **Lone Silver Angel, MoonIdiot, Rekka09, puertorrican-babe, Kawi, Miss Hydrangea, Honoka-Oujousan, SHeWithNoName, animelover00094, CutieSOS, Sphyma, S1Cherry, SarahiNia, winterkaguya, OCQueen, Bande-chan XD, emo'a-are-hotties4eva, ilovekoga, Takari4ever3012, chocoGONEsushi** & **hinata2233** you guys are just so awesome and yeah, I write for you guys ~~ !!

So until next time, can I get a little review love? XD


End file.
